A cause d'une pierre
by Kirino2-0
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de changer l'histoire ? Aujourd'hui, Boruto, Sarada et Mitsuki en ont l'occasion, ou plutôt le devoir. Les voilà propulsés à une époque où Minato n'est pas encore Hokage, Itachi encore enfant, et Orochimaru sur le dos, avec pour devoir d'empêcher la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Time travel!
1. Départ

-Alors, voyons voir …

Le garçon, âgé d'à peine 13 ans, attrapa la feuille qui traînait près de lui, sur le sol de la chambre.

-Bon, les clochettes … j'ai.

Assit à même le sol, il se pencha légèrement pour attraper deux petits grelots cabossés et quelque peu rouillés, retenus ensembles par un vieux fil rouge qui semblait au bout de sa vie. Les sortant de l'amas de vieilleries qui trônait à sa gauche, le garçon les déposa dans la petite poche avant d'un sac-à-dos, puis repris sa liste en main.

-Ensuite, le livre … j'ai.

Cette fois-ci, il sortit un très vieux livre un peu plus grand qu'une main, l'ouvrage tombait en morceaux, s'il n'avait pas une telle valeur sentimentale, le pauvre aurait fini à la poubelle depuis bien longtemps ! L'enfant ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta quelques instants, d'un regard déterminé.

-Jiraya, hein …?

Le livre partit rejoindre les clochettes dans la petite poche du sac avant que l'inventaire ne continue. Tour à tour passèrent une écharpe verte poussiéreuse et à moitié rongée par les mites, un bandeau des ninja de Konoha barré d'un trait, un autre portant le kanji « shinobi », un pendentif orné d'une flamme rouge, un autre d'une spirale orange, une grande enveloppe bien remplie sur laquelle était écrit « Confidentiel » ainsi que trois autres plus petites et plus ou moins épaisses. S'arrêtant sur la plus remplie, le garçon hésita à l'ouvrir, mais se ravisa en serrant les poings et la rangea dans le sac avec le reste de son attirail.

-Et pour finir, le kunai.

Sortant une clef, jusque là accrochée à son cou par une chaîne, il s'en servit pour ouvrir une boite recouverte de sceaux, qu'il désactiva un à un avec précaution. Et de la boite sortit un kunai … Ou du moins, ça l'avait été, il était actuellement inutilisable. Rouillé sur la majeure partie du métal, émoussé au point de me même plus pouvoir couper du papier, la pointe gauche était à moitié manquante. La seule partie intacte était le manche, contrairement au reste de l'arme, il avait été protégé des dégâts du temps par le sceau de ninjutsu spatio-temporel qui était gravé dessus.

Après avoir admiré la relique quelque secondes, l'adolescent la rangea à nouveau dans la boite, qu'il ferma à clef et scella à nouveau, avant de l'ajouter à son matériel.

-Bon … Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

En moins d'une demi seconde, le sac fut fermé et endossé, et le garçon, sorti par la fenêtre de sa chambre, seule pièce encore viable de la maison … Et ce fut à cette même vitesse surhumaine qu'il arriva à sa destination. Et dire qu'il n'utilisait pas le moindre chakra pour atteindre une telle vitesse, la vitesse de l'Hiraishin était presque gravée dans son ADN, décidément, il était bien le petit-fils du Yondaime …

Debout à l'entrée du village, Boruto attendait les derniers arrivants. Le jeune Uzumaki profita de ces derniers instants pour faire des adieux silencieux au visage de pierre du Nanadaime, son père …

-Boruto.

-Oui sensei ?

Ledit sensei retint difficilement un soupir. La mort changeait les gens, qui qu'ils soient, et Boruto n'avait pas fait exception. Encore un mois auparavant, cette scène n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu. Il y a un mois, Boruto n'aurait jamais senti son maître arriver, il aurait crié de surprise en entendant son nom. Il n'aurait jamais répondu de manière aussi strict et respectueuse, il aurait dit quelque chose comme « Ouais quoi ? » et l'aurait appelé « Sasuke oo-chan ». Il n'aurait jamais été le premier arrivé à un rendez-vous, il aurait eu un bon quart d'heure de retard juste pour pouvoir sortir une excuse à la Kakashi. Il n'aurait jamais attendu ses coéquipiers sagement et en silence, il se serait impatienté en quelques secondes et se serait défoulé sur les personnes présentes, au grand damne de ces dernières.

Il y a un mois, Boruto était un enfant, aujourd'hui, c'était un ninja.

L'Uchiha ne soupira pas, mais il aurait aimé. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'aucun autre n'ait à subir ce qu'il avait vécu lui-même étant enfant, perdre tout ce que l'on connaissait et chérissait du jour au lendemain, ne laissant qu'un ressenti de faiblesse et une rage aussi grande que sa douleur. Et de toutes les personnes à qui cela aurait pu arriver, il avait fallut que ce soit le fils de son meilleur ami … Le pauvre devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe.

-Boruto …

-Je vais bien, Sensei.

-Je suis ton maître, je te connais, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Et ça vous étonne ?

-Malheureusement, non.

Deux nouveaux arrivants vinrent mettre fin à la conversation. Et sans même les saluer ou faire de remarque sur leur retard, Boruto sortit de son sac un rouleau presque aussi long que son bras et le déroula au sol. Le sceau qui y était inscrit était extrêmement complexe, composé de plusieurs cercles les uns autours des autres, recouverts d'inscription et de symboles en tous genres. Au centre, il n'y avait qu'un simple sceau de rangement, dont sortit un morceau de métal pointu et rouillé.

-Tout est prêt, Sensei.

Sasuke lui répondit par un signe de tête, puis jeta un dernier regard aux trois enfants qui lui faisait face. Le fils de son meilleur ami, celui de son ancien maître, et enfin sa propre fille. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes …

-Sarada …

-Ca va ! Je-Je ne pleure pas !

L'adulte s'avança et passa sa main derrière la tête de l'adolescente qui commençait à sangloter. Il colla son front au sien et lui répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il avait lui-même entendu dans la même situation, 15ans auparavant, « A partir de maintenant, quoi que tu deviennes, je t'aimerai toujours ». Chez les Uchiha, ce genre de phrases symboliques, au même titre que le fameux « Désolé, une autre fois », valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde.

Après quelques conseils et encouragements, le ninja se plaça devant le parchemin, chacun des enfants y laissa tomber une goûte de sang. Sasuke activa son Rinnegan et un vortex violet, traversé de rayons rouges, s'ouvrit au dessus du parchemin, dont les inscriptions commençaient à briller. Chacun leur tour, les trois genin de l'équipe 7 sautèrent dedans sans se poser de question, et à l'instant où le dernier d'entre eux fut passé, le portail se referma.

Quelque part, dans un grand espace blanc, l'ancien nukenin se retourna et ne put réprimer un sourire en reconnaissant la personne derrière lui.

-Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt …

-Je sais, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Content de te revoir Sasuke.

-Moi aussi … Nii-san …

A l'entrée du village de Konoha, le dernier être encore vivant du monde ninja venait de tomber, vidé de son chakra.

* * *

En espérant que ce premier chap vous a plu et que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour Sasuke ... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que je vois ce qui est à améliorer.

Merci d'avoir lu n_n

PS : Il y aura peut-être un couple mais c'est pas sûr.


	2. Rencontre

-Aïe ! Mitsuki ! Tu m'écrases !

-Désolé.

Le garçon se leva et aida sa coéquipière à en faire de même. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, les trois genin purent à peu près repérer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, c'est-à-dire une forêt.

-Ca a marché ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir … Byakugan.

Boruto fronça les sourcils en activant son dôjutsu, ça aussi il en aurait était incapable il y a un mois, son grand-père avait même affirmé que cela lui serait impossible, mais la volonté d'un Uzumaki pouvait venir à bout de tous les obstacles. Voilà comment, depuis un peu moins d'un mois, l'équipe 7 possédait deux utilisateurs de puissants dôjutsu, rien que ça.

-Alors ?

-Ca a marché, je les vois. Mettons nous en place.

A un demi kilomètre de là, deux ninja s'affrontaient sur un lac. Le combat n'était clairement pas dans le but de tuer, cela se voyait aux regards que se lançaient les adversaires, des regards pleins de malice et de fierté, accompagnés de sourires amusés. Très peu de jutsu étaient utilisés, mais l'un d'eux revenait sans arrêt, le maître avait réussi à maîtriser la technique créée par son élève et cherchait à savoir qui d'entre eux s'en servait le mieux … Pour l'instant, le disciple avait l'avantage.

Mais le combat se stoppa lorsque le plus jeune s'arrêta en levant la main, la tête tournée vers sa gauche, l'air méfiant.

-Tu as repéré quelque chose, Minato ?

-Oui … Suivez-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, le ninja blond s'élança dans la forêt, suivi de son maître, tous deux sur leurs gardes. Mais malgré leur vitesse et leur discrétion, ils ne purent échapper aux yeux de l'adolescent qui se trouvait à un peu plus de 500mètres de là. Il était caché, comme ses coéquipiers, dans un arbre au bord d'une clairière, surveillant l'avancée des deux ninja.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Minato ?

-Je peux sentir quand un de mes kunai d'Hiraishin est utilisé, savoir duquel il s'agit, et où il se trouve …

-Et tu as senti une anomalie …

-C'était bien l'un de mes kunai, il n'y a pas de doutes, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir créé …

Le signal venait d'une clairière complètement dégagée, elle semblait déserte mais puait le piège à plein nez. Malgré tout, ils y entrèrent, pleinement confiants en l'Hiraishin de Minato pour les tirer d'affaire en cas de besoin. Debout, à découvert et aux aguets, ils s'attendaient à d'éventuels ennemis. Mais au lieu de ça, ce furent trois enfants qui apparurent devant d'eux. Déjà étonnés par leur jeune âge, ils le furent encore plus de constater qu'ils n'émettaient aucune intention malveillante, mais les deux jônin renforcèrent malgré tout leur méfiance après avoir quelque peu analyser les nouveaux arrivants ; le premier, ou plutôt la première, était une petite brune qui combinait des sharingan à trois tomoe avec une paire de lunettes, le deuxième avait les mêmes yeux jaunes et la même peau presque translucide qu'Orochimaru, et le troisième ressemblait à une version miniature de Minato, avec les cheveux beaucoup moins en bataille et deux … cicatrices … ou moustaches … sur chaque joue …

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Boruto et nous sommes venus demander votre aide pour sauver le monde.

…

« Bon, ça commence bien … » ne put s'empêcher de penser le genin en voyant le manque de réaction des deux plus vieux. En même temps, comment étaient-ils sensés réagir ? Sur ce coup, Boruto avait peut-être était un peu trop direct …

-Euh … Tu peux répéter … ?

-Vous avez bien entendu, Jiraya-san, nous avons besoin de vous pour nous aider à sauver le monde.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme aux cheveux blancs laissa tomber son kunai en ouvrant grand les yeux. Dans le domaine de l'espionnage et de la récolte d'informations, Jiraya était le meilleur, le maître parmi les maîtres, et là, il était formel, ce garçon ne mentait pas. Doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève, ce dernier baissa son arme, ne la rangeant pas pour autant, il était toujours sur ses gardes.

-« Sauver le monde », c'est-à-dire ?

Les cinq ninja s'assirent au pieds d'un arbre, la discussion allait être longue et un ninja ne devait jamais rester ainsi à découvert, il y avait trop de risque de se faire attaquer.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « sauver le monde » ?

-Dans 35ans, une catastrophe aura lieu dans tout le monde ninja, et si on veut l'empêcher, il faut agir _maintenant_.

Jiraya avait tiqué sur l'accentuation du mot « maintenant », ces enfants …

-Et comment vous savez ça ?

-Parce qu'on vient du future.

…

Un voyage dans le temps ? Certes, ces enfants ne semblaient pas mentir, et cela pourrait expliqué qu'aucun des deux jônin ne les ait déjà rencontré, alors qu'ils portaient tous le bandeau de Konoha, mais cette histoire était tellement … improbable … Étrangement, Minato ne semblait presque pas surpris de la nouvelle, il était un expert des techniques spatio-temporelles après tout, il avait dû déjà envisagé ce genre de scénario.

Sarada se jura intérieurement de ne plus laisser Boruto donner les explications, la subtilité, c'était pas pour lui …

-Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

Boruto hocha la tête et sorti de son sac les clochettes qu'il tenait de Kakashi et que l'éclair jaune avait dans la poche en ce moment même, le livre sur les tactiques de drague que Jiraya ici-présent n'avait pas encore écrit mais qui était pourtant dédicacé de sa main, et pour finir, l'écharpe verte que Minato avait offerte à Kushina l'hiver dernier.

Le jônin inspecta les objets un par un afin de vérifier leur authenticité. Il termina après avoir comparé les clochettes aux siennes, c'était effectivement les mêmes …

-Bon, admettons. Pourquoi être venus nous voir, nous, en particulier ?

-Premièrement parce que nous sommes sensés ne jamais nous rencontrer, si tout se déroule comme à notre époque, vous serez mort avant notre naissance.

-Rassurant.

-Et deuxièmement, parce que nos parents nous ont toujours parlé de vous comme des personnes en qui ils avaient une confiance aveugle.

-On les connaît ?

-Mes parents et ceux de Sarada ne sont pas encore nés.

-Et vos grand-parents ?

-Sensei, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter d'en savoir trop, cela risquerait de modifier l'histoire.

-Ne vous en faites, c'est justement pour ça que nous sommes venus. Et puis, comme l'a dit Boruto, nous savons que nous pouvons vous faire confiance. N'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement. Alors, nos grand-parents, c'est ça ? Sarada ?

-Je commence ? Ok. Mes grand-parents paternels sont Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, et avant que vous le demandiez, non je ne suis pas le fille d'Itachi, je suis sa nièce, mon père devrait naître d'ici trois ans.

Un ninja sait cacher ses émotions, mais s'ils ne le montraient pas, Jiraya et Minato étaient très surpris par cette découverte. Certes, ils avaient vu les sharingan activés à l'arrivé de la jeune fille, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle soit une potentielle héritière du clan. De plus, Fugaku, un vieil ami de Minato, et Mikoto, la meilleure amie de Kushina, allaient donc avoir un deuxième enfant dans trois ans, un fils … Félicitation ?

* * *

Yo ! Deuxième chapitre ! Oui déjà, en fait j'en ai déjà écrit une dizaine mais j'ai beaucoup hésité à les poster. J'espère que la rencontre avec Jiraya et Minato est crédible et qu'ils ne donnent pas l'impression de se laisser convaincre trop facilement, c'est juste qu'ils ont vite compris qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance au gamin. Et si vous vous demandez pk j'ai mis Itachi dans les perso importants bah ... va falloir attendre un moment ! par contre je vous préviens, je fangirlise énormément sur lui et ça risque de se voir ...


	3. Présentations

-Mes grand-parents paternels sont Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, et avant que vous le demandiez, non je ne suis pas le fille d'Itachi, je suis sa nièce, mon père devrait naître d'ici trois ans. Quant aux parents de ma mère, ce sont de civils, je doute que vous les connaissiez personnellement.

-Je vois … Et toi ?

-Je passe en dernier, vous risquez de faire un arrêt cardiaque … Mitsuki ?

-Je suis le fils d'Orochimaru.

Orochimaru ? Un fils ? Jiraya manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive … Il examina le garçon quelques instants pour le comparer mentalement à son coéquipier … Oui, pas de doute, c'était bien son fils. Il était heureux pour son meilleur ami mais … Ce même meilleur ami était clairement en train de sombrer dans la folie, au point qu'il ne serait même pas étonnant d'apprendre qu'il aurait déserté du jour au lendemain … Et il aurait un fils …? Un fils qui le fixait en souriant depuis une bonne minute. En s'apercevant que tout le monde attendait sa réaction, le sannin décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et commença à rire.

-Le fils d'Orochi et une Uchiha à lunettes … Ah ah ah ! On dirait le début d'une blague ! Allez ! A toi gamin, voyons voir si tu arrives à faire pire !

Nullement vexé par la remarque, contrairement à ses compagnons qui fixaient le sannin en se demandant comment leurs parents pouvaient avoir une confiance aveugle en cet homme, le dernier genin pris la parole et se présenta d'une traite, l'air légèrement stressé.

-Je m'appelle Boruto Uzumaki, mon père s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et ma mère Hinata Hyuuga de son nom de jeune fille, je suis donc également le petit-fils d'Hiashi Hyuuga.

Un long silence suivi la déclaration … Que les Hyuuga acceptent de marier leur héritière à un Uzumaki était improbable. Qu'un Uzumaki n'ait pas les cheveux rouges était improbable. Qu'il y ait d'autres Uzumaki que Kushina à Konoha était improbable … Quel était le pourcentage de chances de Minato de rencontrer un Uzumaki-Hyuuga blond aux yeux bleus venant du Konoha du future pour sauver le monde ? Probablement très proche de 0.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Tous, y compris l'éclair jaune, tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Jusque là, Jiraya les avait cru, pourquoi changeait-il d'avis comme ça ?

-Je veux bien croire à vos histoires de voyage dans le temps, de sauver le monde, ou d'être les enfants de je-ne-sais-qui. Mais qu'un Uzumaki puisse être aussi calme et sérieux que tu l'as été jusqu'à présent, c'est purement impossible ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

Une goûte de sueur coula sur le front des quatre ninja … Cet homme était impossible à cerner, il était capable de déceler le moindre mensonge d'un simple coup d'œil, mais il refusait de croire que Boruto était un Uzumaki juste parce qu'il était calme ? Ce clan était-il si hyperactif que ça ?Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, oui, tous les Uzumaki qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque là était de vraies piles électriques montées sur ressort et qui se rechargeaient à coup de ramen …

-Vous avez déjà rencontré un Uzumaki calme et sérieux, vous savez ? Il a été votre élève.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Le point commun de Uzumaki est d'avoir les cheveux rouges.

-Les cheveux … N-Nagato ?!

-Exact, et si moi je suis blond, c'est parce que je tiens cette couleur de mon père, qui lui même la tient du sien. Je ne suis un Uzumaki que grâce à ma grand-mère paternel.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa les deux jônin, blond aux yeux bleus comme Minato, et Uzumaki comme Kushina. Le maître fixa son élève, d'abord avec étonnement, puis avec malice, avant de commencer à pouffer de rire, tandis que le plus jeune blanchissait à vue d'œil, c'était plus un arrêt cérébrale qu'un arrêt cardiaque … Ce fut l'éclat de rire du sannin qui le sortit de sa trans, après lui avoir quand même laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

-Le petit-fils de Minato ! Rien que ça ! Ah ah ah ! Alors gamin ? Ca te fait quoi de rencontrer ta descendance ?!

-Jiraya-sensei … C'est tout sauf drôle … Boruto, c'est ça ? Tu as dis que nous étions morts avant vos naissances …

Cette remarque jeta un froid sur la conversation … Un peu de calcul mental ! Ces enfants venaient de 35ans dans le future, et avaient environ 13ans, il ne restait donc à Jiraya et Minato que 22ans à vivre, voire moins … Quel bonne nouvelle …

Voyant le malaise qui s'installait, Sarada décida de changer de sujet, il y avait plus urgent à gérer.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et si on parlait de ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ?

-Sauver le monde … Racontez-nous.

Le petit-fils de l'éclair jaune sortit la grande enveloppe, qu'il tendit à son future grand-père. Ce dernier la prit et lut les premières pages, sous le regard de son maître, qui observait chacune de ses réactions avec inquiétude … Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Minato devenait de plus en plus pâle, les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes …

-Qu'est-ce que …

-Minato ?

-Je … C'est une blague … S'il-vous-plaît, dites moi qu'il s'agit juste d'une énorme blague …

-Non, c'est la vérité. Pour nous cet événement a eu lieu il y a 15ans et c'est reproduit il y a un mois … à cause d'une p*tain de pierre …!

-Comment …? Comment est-ce …?

-De quoi est-ce que ça parle, Minato ?

-Une Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja … Nous n'en sommes encore qu'à la Deuxième …

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la pure vérité. Nos parents ont combattu pendant cette guerre et l'équipe 7 de l'époque est parvenue à sauver le monde d'une technique surpuissante en scellant son utilisatrice. Mais le mois dernier, quelqu'un a réussi à réactiver cette technique par hasard, grâce à un sceau … gravé dans une pierre qui viendrait de la Lune … SHÂNNARÔ ! Euh, excusez-moi, je me suis énervée … Bref, cette fois-ci, il était impossible de l'arrêter …

-Donc, il faut détruire cette pierre ?

-En priorité, oui. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, on pourra essayer d'empêcher la guerre.

-D'ailleurs, la Troisième Grande Guerre étant imminente et ayant des enjeux purement politiques, on ne pourra malheureusement pas l'empêcher. De toute façon, elle est nécessaire au déroulement de certains événements.

-Je vois … Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais il va falloir parler de toute cette histoire à Sandaime-sama, si nous devons agir sur le long terme, nous ne pourrons pas le faire dans le dos de l'Hokage.

Les genin approuvèrent en réprimant un sourire, Minato allait lui même devenir Hokage après la guerre ! Mais ça, il n'était pas sensé le savoir.

* * *

A y est ! Chapitre 3 ! Vous les sentez venir, les moments gênants ? Vous les sentez ? Moi oui ! Nan parce que je vous rappelle que les trois quarts des perso morts avant la naissance de gamins sont là XD Neji, Itachi, Kushina, et j'en passe ! Alors attendez vous à des rencontres par millier, que je m'efforcerai de rendre drôles (lorsque ce sera possible, nan parce qu'y en a qui ont le don de plomber l'ambiance, hein Itachi ?) !


	4. Konoha

A l'entrée du village, deux blonds attendaient le reste du groupe depuis déjà un bon moment. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé pendant le trajet, la conversation précédente avait déjà été assez longue et … perturbante … comme ça. Seulement, les ninja n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre, leurs actions et leurs regards le faisaient pour eux. Au début, tous se déplaçaient à vitesse moyenne, mais un certain genin, que nous ne citerons pas, s'amusait à dépasser les jônin qui ouvraient la marche, lançant un regard de défi à l'éclair jaune … Et là avait commencé une course jusqu'au village entre les futures grand-père et petit-fils … Comment-ça c'était Kushina l'hyperactive de la famille ? Les trois ninja restant n'avaient même pas essayé de les rattraper, on parlait quand même des deux têtes brûlées les plus rapides de l'histoire ! Résultat, il avait fallut environ 5min aux « retardataires » pour arriver à destination, et un peu moins de 5 secondes pour les deux blonds, qui n'étaient pas à pleine vitesse … Oui, vous avez bien lu, 5 secondes.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Non mais tu te moques de nous ! C'est toi qui as lancé cette course stupide ! Shânnarô !

-Oh ça va. C'est pas encore la fin du monde. Et puis pour une fois que je peux montrer ma vitesse à quelqu'un …

Sarada était sur le point de lui répondre que ce n'était pas le moment de frimer, mais se ravisa. C'était effectivement la première fois qu'il pouvait réellement montrer sa vitesse, et qui plus est, à la personne dont il la tenait …

Lorsque quelqu'un avait, sans le vouloir, réactivé le Mugen Tsukuyomi, l'équipe 7 se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement en compagnie du père de Sarada. Il était de passage au village, et comme Konohamaru avait attrapé un mauvais rhume, les genin, un en particulier, avaient fait un énorme caprice à l'Uchiha pour qu'il les entraîne … Au début, il avait évidement refusé, jusqu'à-ce que sa fille ait la magnifique idée de parler de cette histoire à sa mère. Résultat, tout le voisinage savait que Sakura lui avait passé un savon et l'avait menacé de devoir aller dormir dehors tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté d'entraîner l'équipe de sa fille.

Il était presque 22h, et l'équipe 7 s'entraînait aux combats nocturnes, lorsqu'un grand flash blanc avait commencé à rayonner depuis le ciel. Les enfants n'avaient même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'ils étaient déjà entourés d'un Susanô dont le propriétaire leur interdisait de sortir … Ils y avaient passé la nuit … Dès que la Lune fut couchée, Sasuke s'était élancé vers le village en demandant aux enfants de ne surtout pas s'éloigner de lui. Le spectacle était horrible … Des racines de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur avaient envahi les rues, et des centaines, voire des milliers de cocons en pendaient. Quand Boruto avait appris qu'il s'agissait des villageois, il s'était élancé jusque chez lui à une vitesse proche de celle de l'Hiraishin, vitesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas jusque là … Sa maison était vide. Les racines avaient détruit une partie des murs et la moitié du bâtiment s'était effondrée sur elle-même. Suite à cela, il avait d'abord déprimé, puis avait passé le mois entier à s'entraîner et faire des recherches sur ce qui était arrivé et comment le contrer. Bien sûr, son maître avait dû leur raconter l'histoire de Madara et Kaguya, pour en venir à la conclusion que : comme Naruto avait été touché lui aussi, il était impossible d'annuler la technique.

Difficile de ce dire que toute cette catastrophe avait eu lieu à cause d'une simple pierre, dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence. Une simple pierre avait anéanti l'humanité.

Les quatre survivants s'étaient donc préparés à la seule solution à leur portée, le voyage dans le temps. Qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas complètement un. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une deuxième dimension, en tout point identique à la leur, dans laquelle ils s'étaient rendus à l'endroit et au moment de leur choix, tandis que leur dimension avait été comme scellée, devenue inaccessible de quelque façon que ce soit. La différence avec un vrai voyage dans le temps était minime, cela leur permettait juste d'interagir avec qui ils voulaient sans créer de paradoxes et faciliter le travail à l'auteur (Ah désolé, c'est le quatrième mur s'est barré. Attendez, je vais le chercher ... C'est bon, on peut continuer n_n)

-Bon … Si je résume bien … Ces trois enfants viennent du future, pour empêcher la fin du monde, et si possible éviter une Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, sachant que la Troisième n'est même pas encore déclarer officiellement.

-C'est exact.

-De plus, vous prétendez être le fils d'Orochimaru, la fille d'un enfant que Fugaku et Mikoto auront dans 3ans, et le petit-fils de Minato et Kushina, ainsi que d'Hiashi Hyuuga.

-J'ai pris des preuves si vous ne nous croyez pas.

Le vieil homme porta sa pipe à sa bouche et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Ces enfants avaient en effet les traits de leurs ancêtres, et Minato et Jiraya n'étaient pas du genre à croire la première personne venue. Enfin, sauf Jiraya si la personne se trouvait être une jolie fille, mais cette Sarada était sûrement trop jeune à son goût ... Et heureusement.

-Je veux bien vous croire, mais si j'ai bien suivi, vous êtes coincés à cette époque pour toujours, vous ne pourrez jamais rentrer chez vous.

-Oui, mais nous y étions préparés.

-Je vois.

-Sandaime-sama ?

-Oui mon garçon ? Mitsuki, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais il vaut mieux éviter que cette histoire s'ébruite, surtout auprès de certaines personnes, comme mon père.

-Ou l'autre chef d'Anbu là, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-Un truc qui ressemble à « dango ».

-Danzô ?

-Oui voilà !

-Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ?

-Disons qu'on peut difficilement lui faire confiance …

-Ton jugement ne me paraît pas très objectif, petite.

-Il ne l'est pas. Cet homme a-

-Sarada.

L'Uchiha se tourna vers son ami qui secoua la tête, expliquant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aborder ce sujet. Les adultes autour comprirent qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à cause de Danzô, ce n'était pas étonnant, il se battait pour Konoha, certes, mais il avait souvent une façon de faire assez … extrême.

-Bref. Ne vous en faites pas, les enfants. Nous n'en parlerons à personne sans votre consentement.

-Merci.

-Pour l'instant, vous devez juste détruire une pierre, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, mais le sceau qu'elle porte est très dangereux, et honnêtement, aucun de nous trois n'excelle en fûinjutsu, pas même moi qui suis un Uzumaki, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin que Jiraya-san et Minato-san viennent avec nous, seuls, nous risquerions d'activer le jutsu.

-Je comprends. Vous partirez donc demain à la première heure, le temps que je classe cette affaire comme mission top secrète rang S et que je vous crée des identités, « Uchiha » et « Uzumaki » ne sont pas des noms très discrets.

-Et où est-ce qu'ils vont dormir ?

-Tu n'as qu'à les prendre chez toi ! Kushina sera ravie d'avoir des invités ! Vous verrez les enfants, elle cuisine très bien !

-Jiraya-sensei !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, et lui expliquer certaines choses maintenant nous évitera d'avoir à le faire dans 3ans.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour faire simple, il y a un événement par rapport à vous deux qu'on va essayer de changer.

-Dans ce cas c'est réglé ! Vous squattez chez Minato ce soir !

-Mais …! Oh j'abandonne …

L'Hokage et les genin pouffèrent de rire devant la réaction du blond. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de politique ou de ninjutsu, il était sûr de lui, puissant et respecté ! Mais dans la vie privée, c'était une grosse victime, surtout avec sa femme … Avant de partir, Boruto laissa au Sandaime le dossier expliquant les causes et effets du Mugen Tsukuyomi, puis rejoignit en un quart de seconde le reste du groupe, qui avait pris de l'avance.

La maison du future Yondaime était assez grande et avait l'air chaleureuse, Kushina y était, on sentait les ramens depuis le jardin, les enfants en avaient déjà l'eau à la bouche ! Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne mangeaient presque que des boîtes de conserve, Sasuke étant, comme son frère, un piètre cuisinier … Minato entra en premier en annonçant qu'il avait ramené des invités. Au début un peu surprise par les enfants, Kusnina finit par sauter de joie après avoir écouter l'histoire et serra son future petit-fils tellement fort qu'elle manqua de l'étouffer … Effectivement, les Uzumaki étaient tous hyperactifs.

-Désolé de t'avoir presque étrangler ! Mais je suis toute excitée ! J'adore ce genre d'histoires et là je suis en plein dedans -ttebane !

-Je vois ça …

-Allez dis-moi ! C'est comment le future ? Qui est Hokage ? A quoi ressemble notre fils ? Et notre belle fille ? Est-ce que le prix des ramens a baissé -ttebane ?

-Kushina, calme-toi, ils ne vont pas s'envoler …

-J'ai pris des photos …

-MONTRE !

Le petit blond attrapa une des trois enveloppes et en sortit son contenu, un paquet de photos plus ou moins anciennes. Presque toutes les images montraient des moments en famille ; un père qui ressemblait à Minato avec les cheveux courts, une mère avec une coupe au carré bleu nuit et de grands yeux blancs, des Byakugan, une petite sœur avec les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père, ainsi que des membres du clan Hyuuga et d'autres personnes plus ou moins proches.

-Et le rouquin avec des cernes, c'est qui ?

-C'est le Godaime Kazekage, Gaara oji-san.

-« Oji-san » ? Ton père est un ami proche du Kazekage, gamin ?

-Ouais, ils sont amis depuis leur premier examen chûnin. Et cette seule amitié entre eux a fait de Suna un allié de confiance qui nous a sauvé la mise pas mal de fois, et inversement.

-Il paraît que quand l'Ak- un groupe de criminels a capturé le Kazekage, l'Hokage a envoyé deux équipes de Konoha pour aller le sauver sans se poser de question.

-Le père de Boruto et la mère de Sarada faisaient parti d'une des équipes.

-C'est formidable de voir que les villages peuvent se faire confiance et s'entraider sincèrement, à notre époque, ça paraît impossible …

-Tout est possible quand on y croit ! Hein gamin !

-Oh oui, il n'y a qu'à voir comment ont évolués nos parents !

-Pourquoi ? Ils ont pris un mauvais départ -ttebane ?

Les trois genin se regardèrent d'un air gêné. Naruto était détesté par le village depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avait redoublé trois fois la terminale de l'académie, Hinata était tellement timide qu'elle osait à peine dire « bonjour » et avait fini par être déshéritée, Sakura était la genin la plus inutile au monde et Sasuke avait vu toute sa famille se faire tuer par son frère avant de déserter à l'âge de 13ans pour rejoindre Orochimaru qui avait lui aussi déserté …

-Un mauvais départ, oui …

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre 4 ! Oui, les chapitres sortent vites, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai déjà écrit 10, donc je peux me permettre d'en sortir pratiquement un par jour ... et il y a aussi que j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre avis sur cette fic. oui je suis du genre impatiente n_n'


	5. Organisation

-Mais c'est dommage -ttebane ! Toutes les photos datent d'après sont mariage ! Tu n'as pas des photos de quand il était enfant ?

-Si, une.

Boruto sortit la photo du paquet et releva la tête pour observer la réaction de ses grand-parents. Kushina semblait sur le point d'exploser tandis que Minato faisait une vraie tête de poisson, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts …

-Ils sont trop mignons -ttebane ! Tu ne trouves pas Minato ?!

-Ka … Ka …

-C'est Kakashi ça ? Il a quel âge là-dessus ?

-Entre 25 et 30ans, je crois.

-Ka … Ka ...

-Ah ! On a perdu Minato -ttebane !

-Ka … Hein que quoi ? Oh désolé je … Je ne m'attendais pas à ça …

-On avait remarqué -ttebane !

-C'est marrant, vous dites tout le temps « ttebane » à la fin de vos phrases.

-Oui, c'est un tic de langage, mais je ne m'en cache pas -ttebane !

-Si je ne me trompe pas, le Na- … le père de Boruto en a un aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il me semble que c'est « -ttebayo ».

-Mais c'est génial -ttebane !

-Et les deux autres gamins sur la photo, c'est qui ?

-Ce sont mes parents.

-Mais elles sortent d'où tes lunettes alors -ttebane ?

-Je me pose encore la question …

-Tant que j'y pense, tu maîtrises le Byakugan gamin ?

-Oui …

-C'est super -ttebane !

-… Depuis un mois.

L'ambiance gênante, le retour … Kushina n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, mais les deux autres adultes, si. Ce n'était pas très connu mais, pour pouvoir activer son Byakugan, soit on suivait un entraînement strict et rigoureux pendant une très longue période, soit il se réveillait de lui-même lorsque son porteur entrait dans une rage profonde … C'était ce qui était arrivé à Himawari lorsque son frère avait déchiré sa peluche, et ce qui était sûrement arriver à Boruto à cause du Mugen Tsukuyomi …

-Bon ! Il commence à se faire tard et on doit se lever tôt demain, alors si vous me le permettez, il est l'heure pour moi rentrer.

-C'est vrai, je n'avais même pas vu qu'il faisait noir dehors. Dans ce cas, à demain Jiraya-sensei.

-Rentre bien, Jiraya.

-A demain, Ero-sennin.

-Bonne nuit, Jiraya-san.

-Au revoir.

-A demain, les enf-

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, le sannin s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas pour se pencher sur le petit blond, qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Pourquoi les adultes le regardaient avec de grands yeux ?

-Euh … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a …?

-Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler …?

-Bah, Ero-…

Lorsque Boruto réalisa qu'il l'avait appelé par le surnom utilisé par son père, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, vite suivi par le couple qui trouvait que ce nom lui allait comme un gant ! Après quelques fous rires, courses-poursuites autour de la table et punitions à coup de chatouilles, « Ero-sennin » rentra finalement chez lui, persuadé que finalement, non, les Uzumaki calmes n'existaient pas !

A l'intérieur, Kushina préparait des chambres pour les enfants, tandis que son mari faisait la vaisselle. Oui, un homme faisait la vaisselle ! Les trois genin partirent se coucher, épuisés de leur journée, pendant que les deux adultes se reposaient dans le salon. Ils parlaient de leur future fils et de ce qu'il pourrait devenir, Kushina avait des étoiles plein les yeux ! Mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivé d'une petite brune à lunettes.

-Il y a un problème, Sarada ?

-Non, c'est juste … Je voulais vous remercier pour aujourd'hui.

-C'est normal ! Vous essayez de sauver le monde et d'empêcher une guerre -ttebane.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire … Je parle de Boruto. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire depuis que le Mugen Tsukuyomi s'est réactivé …

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant, puis invitèrent la petite à venir s'asseoir entre eux sur le canapé. Kushina commença à lui caresser le dos, comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille. La pauvre enfant avait presque oublié la sensation de la chaleur maternelle …

-Ca a dû être dur pour vous …

-Oui … Les premiers jours, Boruto était quasi dépressif et faisait souvent des crises de panique, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Ce n'est que lorsque mon père a trouvé une solution qu'il a reprit ses esprits, mais il avait changé. Il ne souriait jamais et était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux, presque trop. Il ne faisait que s'entraîner, sans arrêt, ou alors il faisait des recherches dans les archives, vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les surveiller.

-Tu nous parles beaucoup de Boruto, mais je suppose que ça a été un choc pour Mitsuki et toi aussi.

-Mitsuki n'a pas vraiment réagi, quant à moi, j'avais encore mon père …

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vous a pas suivis -ttebane ?

-C'est lui qui a ouvert le portail pour nous envoyer ici … Ca l'a complètement vidé de son chakra …

-Oh … Désolé, je ne voulais pas …

-Il le savait. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se sera pas sacrifier en vain, demain nous irons trouver cette pierre et la désactiver définitivement.

-Merci … Minato-san …

Le lendemain arriva très vite pour la petite troupe, il était dans les environs de 8h et les cinq ninja n'attendaient plus que les documents que devait leur donner l'Hokage pour partir. Ce dernier avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à créer des identités et des passés crédibles aux enfants. Désormais, Boruto Namikaze était le petit-neveux de Minato et venait vivre avec lui suite au décès de ses parents, Sarada Haruna, car il y avait déjà des « Haruno », était la fille de marchands quelconques tués dans une embuscade par des brigands, et Mitsuki était un orphelin qui avait grandi seul dans un petit village de civils et qui était venu à Konoha pour devenir ninja, tout comme ses deux amis. Il avait rencontré Sarada en chemin et ensemble, ils étaient tombés sur Minato et Jiraya accompagnés de Boruto, qui avaient trouvé leurs compétences en ninjutsu très prometteuses et les avaient directement recommandés à l'Hokage. C'était crédible, et le Sandaime pouvait créer de faux dossiers de naissance sans problème, tant que personne ne faisait de recherches approfondies, il ne risquait pas d'être découvert. Seul inconvénient, les enfants devrait repasser leur test genin et se retrouver dans une équipe, donc avec un professeur, qui bien entendu, serait au courant de leur secret, étant donné que la plupart de leurs missions consisteraient à changer le passé ou s'assurer que les événements se déroulent de manière optimale … S'ils avaient pu être les élèves de Minato, les choses auraient été plus simples, mais malheureusement, il avait déjà une équipe. Le Sandaime avait pensé à Shikaku, qui était réputé pour son intelligence et sa clarté d'esprit, et qui pour ces mêmes raisons serait de toute façon mis au courant. Mais voilà, Shikaku était un Nara, et qui dit Nara dit flemmardise de l'extrême … Niveau enseignement, on devait pouvoir trouver mieux. Chôza, lui, était bien trop gentil pour diriger une équipe sérieusement, même si cette équipe était composée de genin sérieux et concentrés, avec de l'expérience. Quant à Inoichi, n'en parlons pas ! Hiruzen avait déjà tenté l'expérience et ne recommencerait pas de si tôt ! La légende raconte que ses élèves seraient encore en soins psychiatriques intensifs … Ne jamais confier des genin à un Yamanaka, jamais. Le trio Ino-Shika-Chô éliminé, il ne restait plus grand monde totalement digne de confiance … Tant pis, il aurait tout le temps de trouver quelqu'un avant leur retour.

Les trois enfants apprirent par cœur leur « histoire » durant le trajet, personne n'avait eu connaissance de cette pierre avant qu'elle ne soit activée, donc personne n'aurait de raison de les empêcher d'avancer, ils pouvaient donc se concentrer sur autre chose que la mission, tout en restant sur leurs gardes, évidement. Ils avaient juste croisé un groupe de bandits, complètement par hasard, et s'en étaient débarrassés … à coup de Rasengan. Minato fut d'ailleurs surpris et très fier que son descendant maîtrise sa technique à son âge. Boruto avait expliqué que son père en avait fait le nouveau jutsu fétiche du clan Uzumaki ! Lui l'avait appris lorsqu'il était devenu genin, et sa petite sœur aurait dû en faire de même … Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi, la pierre était bien là où elle devait être, et personne ne la surveillait. C'était presque trop facile. Cependant, le sceau était complexe, encore plus que celui qui avait scellé la première dimension. Malgré qu'ils soit deux experts en fûinjutsu, Minato et Jiraya en auraient pour la nuit, voire plus, par chance, ils avaient tout leur temps. Boruto surveillait les environs sur quelques kilomètres et se tenait prêt à repousser d'éventuels perturbateurs, tandis que Sarada et Mitsuki approvisionnaient les jônin en chakra pour leur faciliter la tâche. Au final, les adultes avaient passé 24h à désactiver le sceau, prenant leur temps pour être sûrs et certains d'avoir fait les choses correctement, mais ils étaient épuisés. Le fûinjutsu demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration, surtout sur une longue durée, pareil pour le Byakugan. Le petit groupe resta donc sur place pour la nuit et en profita pour faire la liste des choses à venir qu'ils devraient changer ou pas, mais un détail posait problème … Juste un détail.

-Je refuse catégoriquement de sacrifier Rin et Obito.

-On aura pas le choix, sans le Mangekyou Sharingan de Kakashi, on sera dans la m-

-Boruto, surveille ton langage.

-Oui maman …

-Il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes élèves sans réagir !

-Minato, calme-toi.

-Mais Sensei !

-Écoute, je comprends ton point de vue. Mais ces gamins n'ont pas tout-à-fait tord.

-Sensei … Je ne peux pas … C'est … Et Kakashi …? Je ne peux pas juste lui dire que j'ai laissé Obito et Rin se faire tuer !

-Nous pourrons lui dire pour vous si vous voulez.

-Mitsuki …

-Ce serait encore pire !

-Écoutez, vous n'êtes pas le seul à devoir faire des sacrifices. Mais je peux vous assurer que nous feront tout pour sauver autant de monde que possible.

-Nous reparlerons de tout ça avec Sandaime-sama, on pourra peut-être trouver un compromis.

-Bonne idée, Mitsuki. Ca te va, Minato ?

-Oui, oui …

-Bien. Problème suivant ?

* * *

Yo ! c'était le chap 5 ! ... Bon j'ai rien de particulier à dire cette fois alors ... A plus au prochain chap n_n'


	6. Obito

-Entrer dans l'Anbu ?

De retour de cette première mission dans le but de sauver le monde, mission qui fut d'ailleurs incroyablement facile comparé à son enjeux, l'équipe se trouvait dans le bureau du Sandaime, en compagnie de Shikaku Nara, qui avait été mis dans la confidence, suite aux conseils de Boruto. La raison était simple, même s'il n'avait pas été mis au courant, il les aurait démasqués tout de suite, alors tant qu'à faire, autant demander son aide. Mais sur ce coup, les enfants ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir …

-Vous m'avez bien compris. D'après vos informations, la majeur partie des personnes à qui nous pouvons parler de cette histoire sont encore trop jeunes pour être Sensei. De plus, il paraîtrait suspect que trois enfants sortis de nul part enchaînent les missions de rang S. Or, il n'est pas rare que lorsqu'un enfant possède un très fort potentiel, on le fasse entrer dans l'Anbu, peu importe d'où il vient tant qu'il est du Pays du Feu. Mais bien sûr, il faut que vous ayez le niveau.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient s'inventer des histoires et faire un cursus particulier pour justifier leurs missions, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, ils n'avaient pensé à entrer dans l'Anbu ! Encore moins dès leur arrivé !

-Et … Ca ne risque pas de poser problème pour nos capacités ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Et bien, même avec un masque, n'importe quel Anbu attentif à mes yeux verra mes Sharingan, pareil pour les Byakugan de Boruto ou le pouvoir Sennin de Mitsuki, nous-

-Sennin ?!

L'Hokage, Shikaku et les enfants se tournèrent vers les jônin qui venaient de crier. Ces deux-là semblaient au bout de leur vie, combien de fois avaient-ils frôlé la crise cardiaque depuis l'arrivé des enfants ? Ils n'étaient même plus surpris, juste fatigués de ces révélations à la chaîne …

-Tu es un Sennin …?

-Tout-à-fait.

-Vous en avez d'autres des comme ça …?

Et comme pour enfoncer le clou, Sarada tourna la tête et commença à siffloter en regardant le plafond, sous le regard désespéré de Minato, qui se demandait à quoi il devait s'attendre …

-C'est quoi cette fois …?

-Eh bien, ma mère a été la disciple de Tsunade-sama et j'ai hérité d'une grande partie de ses capacités, autant physiques que médicales. Bon, je n'ai pas le Byakugô mais je me débrouille..

-Une deuxième Tsunade … Au secours …

-Allons allons, un peu de sérieux. Les enfants, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour décider si vous entrez dans l'Anbu ou si je dois vous trouver un Sensei, en attendant, nous devons faire le point sur les événements de la guerre à venir, qui a officiellement été déclarée ce matin même.

-A ce sujet, Hokage-sama. Il y a un point sur lequel nous n'avons pas réussi à nous accorder.

-De quoi s'agit-il, mon garçon ?

Boruto jeta un regard furtif à son future grand-père avant de baisser légèrement la tête et d'exposer le problème « Obito et Rin », sans pour autant mentionner le fait qu'Obito survivrait. Ca, il ne pourrait le dire que trois ans plus tard, après la naissance de son père, et surtout, après l'attaque de Kyuubi … Cet événement serait le premier à être réellement modifier et pas juste surveillé, le but étant de limiter les pertes dans le village, mais aussi et surtout de sauver Minato et Kushina, tout en faisant en sorte que Naruto devienne un Jinchuuriki … Bien sûr, ça non plus, il ne le pouvait pas encore le dire.

-Effectivement, c'est embêtant …

-Embêtant ?! Sandaime-sama, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sachez que je ne cautionne pas du tout cette décision !

-Et je te comprends parfaitement, Minato, sois-en sûr. Il doit bien exister un compromis ?

-Galère … Si le but est que Kakashi éveille ce … Mangekyou Sharingan, on pourrait au moins sauver Obito après qu'il ait donné son œil, en envoyant une équipe le chercher juste après.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, la … mort d'Obito aura beaucoup plus de conséquences qu'un simple transfert de Sharingan.

-Tu pourrais être plus claire à ce sujet, petite ?

-Sa mort entraînera notamment deux autres événements importants dont nous ne pouvons pas encore vous parler.

-Galère … Nous aurons du mal à trouver une solution si vous continuez à ne pas tout nous dire.

-J'en suis bien consciente, cependant-

-Hokage-sama, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec Shikaku-san en privé un moment ?

-Boruto ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tout lui raconter, rassure-moi ?

-Si.

-Mais t'es stupide ? Imagine un peu les conséquences !

-Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je lui en parle à lui uniquement !

-Mais-…

-Silence !

Tout le monde se tût au cri de l'Hokage.

-Boruto, Shikaku, vous pouvez allez parler dans la pièce voisine, il y a des sceaux silence et personne ne viendra vous y déranger.

Les deux ninja s'inclinèrent, sortirent du bureau en silence, et se rendirent dans la salle indiquée par l'Hokage. Il s'agissait d'un petit bureau inutilisé, avec une table, une lampe, de quoi écrire et quelques chaises. Boruto s'installa, suivi de Shikaku, et sortit de son sac, qu'il ne quittait décidément jamais, la fameuse enveloppe « Confidentiel ».

-Je pense que vous vous en doutez, mais ce que je vais vous dire dois absolument rester entre nous, même le vieux Sandaime n'est au courant de rien.

-Galère …

-On croirait entendre Shikadai …

-Un future Nara, je suppose ?

-Votre petit-fils, et mon meilleur ami accessoirement. Bref, concernant Obito, je ne l'ai encore dit à personne ici, mais il survivra à cette mission.

-Pour que vous gardiez ça secret, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas gentiment rentré au village.

-Il l'aurait fait si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait sauvé … Vous risquez de ne pas me croire, mais c'est Madara Uchiha lui-même qui sauvera Obito.

Shikaku écarquilla les yeux et sentit une goûte de sueur perler sur son front. Madara Uchiha, la légende vivante du clan Uchiha, celui qui a affronté le Shodai Hokage dans un combat titanesque, Kyuubi contre Mokuton, combat qui s'est soldé par la mort des deux combattants ! Et cet homme était encore en vie ?!

-Je te crois, même si je préférerais que ce soit une blague … Et donc, tu dis qu'il a sauvé Obito ?

-Oui, et il en a plus ou moins fait son élève, en l'aidant notamment à se remettre sur pied. Il était aidé de plusieurs Zetsu, des êtres créés par Madara à partir du Mokuton qu'il a réussi à éveiller en se greffant des cellules d'Hashirama, qui reviendront d'ailleurs assez souvent dans l'histoire. Vous me suivez ?

-Pour l'instant, oui, même si c'est galère …

-Bien, donc, pendant qu'il se remettait de ses blessures, Madara lui a expliqué son plan, le Mugen Tsukuyomi, d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il ne savait pas pour la pierre ou on aurait eu pas mal de problèmes. Au début, Obito a refusé catégoriquement, mais un autre événement est survenu, et l'a fait changer d'avis.

-La mort de Rin.

-Oui … Les Zetsu l'ont prévenu qu'elle et Kakashi étaient en danger, alors il y est allé sans se poser de question. Mais il est arrivé pile au mauvais moment.

-Quand Kakashi a tué Rin.

-Il n'y a pas que Kakashi qui éveillera le Mangekyou Sharingan à ce moment-là. Et non seulement ils l'éveilleront tous les deux, mais ils éveilleront le même, étant donné que le Sharingan de Kakashi est à l'origine celui d'Obito.

-Pitié, dit-moi que l'histoire s'arrête là.

-Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

-Non, mais on ne sait jamais. Continu.

-Comme je l'ai dit, après ça, Obito va rejoindre les idéaux de Madara, qui va alors mourir pour de bon et lui laisser son nom et la mission de le ressusciter lorsque leur plan touchera au but. Et on en arrive aux deux événements importants provoqués, non pas par la « mort » d'Obito, mais par Obito lui-même : l'attaque de Kyuubi dans 3ans, et le massacre du clan Uchiha dans 10ans.

-Galère …

Pendant que les deux ninja discutaient, le reste du groupe était assis dans le bureau de l'Hokage, parlant de la guerre à venir. Sarada avait amené plusieurs manuels d'histoire, plus ou moins récents, afin de parler d'un point de vue stratégique et de limiter les pertes. Bon, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, une guerre est une guerre, peu importe à quel point elle est préparée, et de nombreux individus allaient y laisser la vie, mais ils seraient moins nombreux que dans la chronologie de base. Bien sûr, Minato ne fut pas mis au courant du fait qu'il deviendrait Hokage, ni qu'il serait une légende parmi les légendes, cela risquait de changer trop de choses, il savait juste à quelles missions il devrait prendre part et avec qui. Shikaku et Boruto ne revinrent dans la salle que plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard.

-Ah enfin, je commençais à croire que vous étiez bloqués.

-Désolé, Hokage-sama, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une solution qui n'engendrerait pas de situations hors de contrôle.

-Alors ?

-Aussi simple que cela puisse paraître, il suffira d'en parler à Obito.

Quelques instants de silence passèrent …

-Expliquez-moi en quoi mettre Obito dans la confidence va nous permettre de le sauver …

-Malheureusement, les enfants ont raison, il vaut mieux éviter que vous soyez au courant des événements qui en découleront. Mais le fait qu'Obito connaisse les conséquences de sa mort pourra énormément nous aider sur le long terme.

-J'ai du mal à voir en quoi.

-A vrai dire, c'est un peu plus complexe que ça. Nous allons, certes, tout raconter à Obito, mais il ne faudra pas qu'il s'en souvienne au moment où il partira en mission.

-C'est-à-dire.

-Il faudra verrouiller sa mémoire juste avant qu'il parte.

-Et comment comptez-vous faire ça ?

-Grâce à Sarada.

Boruto, imité par chacune des personnes présentes, se tourna vers coéquipière. Cette dernière le regarda un moment, avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle soupira, comme soulagée, et ajusta ses lunettes.

-T'es pas si bête que ça, finalement.

-Sympa.

-Pouvez-vous être plus clairs ?

-Verrouiller ou déverrouiller les souvenirs, c'est un des pouvoirs de mon Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

Oui, j'ai donné le mangekyou à sarada ! y a pas de raison que boruto gagne un pouvoir et pas elle après tout u_u


	7. Itachi

Un an. Un an maintenant qu'ils étaient là, dans ce monde, mais tout juste quelques semaines que la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja était terminée. Pas mal de choses étaient arrivées depuis, à commencer par le premier imprévu. Ils ignoraient encore comment et pourquoi, mais Tsunade avait certifié que les trois genin ne grandissaient pas, et si c'était elle qui le disait, impossible de la remettre en question. L'explication la plus logique serait que leur croissance avait été scellée en même temps que leur dimension, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le vérifier. Seulement, si encore il ne s'agissait que de ça, les choses seraient gérables, mais il y avait un autre problème, et un gros, un problème du nom d'Orochimaru. Un homme obsédé par l'idée d'immortalité, qui aurait très vite fait de repérer les enfants, pour peu qu'il s'y intéresse un minimum. Comme l'avait dit Boruto lors d'un de ses rapports à l'Hokage, « Vivement qu'il déserte ! ».

Durant cette année, les enfants étaient également entrés dans l'Anbu, et même dans la Racine en ce qui concerne Mitsuki. Au début, Sarada était totalement contre, mais son ami avait un argument à toute épreuve, « Soit proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis. ». La Racine était dangereuse, très dangereuse, surtout si on remarquait que les enfants ne grandissaient pas, il fallait la surveiller de très près, et qui de mieux que Mitsuki pour ce rôle ? Ce garçon était une énigme scientifique à lui seul, créé synthétiquement à base de chakra senjutsu, pouvant allonger ses membres à volonté, rien de mieux pour attirer l'attention de la Racine ! Il lui avait suffit de se faire remarquer en temps qu'assassin patriote durant la guerre pour que Danzô ne commence à s'intéresser à lui, et en voyant le potentiel « inexploité » du Sennin, il l'avait chaleureusement inviter à se joindre à la Racine, ce que Mitsuki avait accepté avec son sourire habituel. Chose que le chef de l'organisation ignorait, le garçon n'était absolument pas soumis au sceaux de silence qu'on lui avait posé sur la langue, Kushina l'avait désactivé sans problème, il pouvait donc faire passer des informations à l'insu du « gros enfoiré » comme l'appelait Sarada.

Et enfin, tous les événements prévus étaient arrivés, la « mort » d'Obito, celle de Rin, les exploits de Minato sur le champ de bataille, le traumatisme de Tsunade, sa fuite du village, la naissance de l'Akatsuki tel qu'on la connaîtra plus tard grâce à l'intervention de ce cher Danzô, Mitsuki ayant eu la « chance » de participer à l'opération, même si pour lui, il s'agissait d'une mission de « surveillance » comme les appelaient Boruto. Il ne manquait plus que la succession de Minato au poste d'Hokage et la désertion d'Orochimaru pour que cette guerre soit réellement terminée, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.

Depuis, la vie avait repris son cour normal. Un jour, Kushina avait forcé Sarada à l'accompagner passer un après-midi avec elle chez une amie. La jeune Anbu avait presque fait un arrêt cardiaque en arrivant chez « l'amie » en question. Son père l'avait déjà emmenée dans le domaine abandonné de leur clan, mais il avait oublié de lui préciser qu'il n'avait pas toujours été dans le coin reculé du village où il se trouvait à son époque. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce fut un adorable Itachi haut comme trois pommes qui vint leur ouvrir la porte.

Cette journée fut très spéciale pour Sarada, pour la première fois, elle rencontrait cet oncle dont on lui avait tant parlé, et si on lui avait souvent conté ses exploits et ses talents de ninja, personne dans son entourage ne l'avait connu aussi jeune, pas même son père. Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient dans le salon, les enfants, eux, s'entraînaient dans le jardin, et la jeune fille put constater qu'effectivement, son oncle était promis à un grand avenir en temps que ninja. A 4ans, il était déjà très doué avec des shuriken, capable d'en planter jusqu'à trois simultanément au centre d'une cible. Mais c'est en le testant au taijutsu qu'elle avait pu constater l'étendue de son talent, l'enfant avait un niveau largement supérieur à la moyenne et était très habile et stratégique, compensant son manque de force par sa rapidité et ses capacités d'analyse, là où n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge aurait continué à taper le plus fort possible sans réfléchir. Il était tellement vif qu'il l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements le temps de quelques coups ! Bon après ça, elle l'avait écrasé à plat de couture, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un exploit. Fatigués, ils étaient allés s'asseoir sur le ponton qui entourait la maison et encore une fois, Itachi avait impressionné sa future nièce.

-Dis-moi. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je t'ai vue utiliser le Sharingan.

Sarada en resta sans voix. Qui était cet enfant ? Elle n'avait utilisé son dôjutsu qu'une seconde et avait fait attention à ne pas se faire repérer. En même temps, avec tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur lui, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, alors autant jouer le jeu. Après tout, elle savait qu'Itachi était assez mature pour parler de sujets sérieux comme celui-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas une Uchiha ?

N'importe qu'elle enfant l'aurait envoyer balader avec des réponses telles que « Je t'ai jamais vue au village » ou « Si tu en étais une, je le saurais », mais pas Itachi, qui se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant s'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui pouvait contredire ses origines.

-Un de tes parents était un Uchiha ?

-Mon père. Mais …

Sarada posa un doigt à la verticale sur ses lèvres, tout en faisant un clin d'œil au petit garçon, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son père avait raison, même enfant, Itachi était un vrai glaçon.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai jamais vue au village alors ?

-C'est une histoire très longue, très compliquée et très triste.

-Je vois.

-Je te la raconterai quand tu seras plus grand.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, quand tu seras genin.

Et ironiquement, elle lui frappa gentiment le front du bout de ses deux doigts, ce à quoi le petit garçon lui répondit par son premier sourire de la journée. En milieu d'après-midi, Sarada eu la chance de rencontrer Fugaku, qui rentrait du travail. Au départ, il était assez froid, après tout, ils étaient de parfaits inconnus, mais son attitude changea énormément à partir du moment où il la vit entraîner son fils. Il était doué, ça il le savait et en était fier, mais celle qu'il prenait pour une simple genin se trouvait avoir un excellent niveau elle aussi, au point de porter le tatouage des Anbu. Et elle était en plus un très bon professeur pour quelqu'un comme Itachi, elle n'hésitait pas à le mettre à terre pour lui faire comprendre que la fautes qu'il venait de faire lui aurait valu la mort lors d'une mission. Finalement, ce fut Fugaku qui insista pour qu'elle revienne entraîner son fils si elle en avait l'occasion, et elle ne s'en était pas privé ! Chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle venait chercher son « élève », et ensemble ils allaient s'entraîner tantôt au shurikenjutsu, tantôt au taijutsu, et avaient même appris à briser les genjutsu. De son côté, Itachi était très satisfait de ses entraînements, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ait à la fois le temps, la patience et surtout les compétences pour le faire progresser à son rythme. Il avait de plus en plus hâte d'entrer à l'académie, et surtout d'en ressortir, pour enfin savoir d'où venait cette jeune fille aux Sharingan qui était si gentille avec lui, au point de répondre sérieusement à ses questions.

-Sarada-senpai, pourquoi on se dirige vers l'hôpital ?

Sarada ne put s'empêcher de sourire, n'importe quel autre enfant aurait fini par l'appeler « Onee-chan » ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais pas Itachi ! En même temps, comme elle ne grandissait plus, il finirait par être plus vieux qu'elle physiquement, et appeler « grande-sœur » une personne deux fois plus jeune que soi, ça ferait bizarre …

-On va rejoindre Mikoto-san.

-Mère est malade ? Ou est-ce qu'elle est allée rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, tu verras, tu vas être content.

Sans poser plus de question, Itachi suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Là, il aperçut sa mère qui se dirigeait vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour tous les deux, vous rentrez de l'entraînement ?

-Oui, Sarada-senpai m'a appris la manipulation de chakra.

-Et il se débrouille très bien.

-Tu progresses vite, dis donc.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais à l'hôpital ?

Mikoto s'agenouilla devant son fils et posa une main sur sa tête et souriant, tandis que Sarada, derrière, était très émue de pouvoir assister à ce moment.

-Itachi, tu vas être grand-frère.

* * *

Enfin ! Depuis le temps que je voulais le poster celui-là ! Quand je vous disais que fangirlisais sur Itachi ! Osez me dire qu'il est pas génial !


	8. Kyuubi

-Ferme la bouche quand tu manges, idiot.

Assis au comptoir du fameux Ichiraku Ramen, les trois jeunes Anbu se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Pour ne pas paraître plus suspects qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, ils avaient dû enchaîner les missions à haut niveau, sinon, difficile de justifier que trois enfants sortis de nul part intègrent l'élite de Konoha. Mais ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils étaient dans une période où tout allait bien pour tout le monde ! Les deux ans qui séparaient la guerre de l'attaque de Kyuubi étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, en dehors de quelques naissances telles que Sasuke, Sakura, ou Neji et son équipe, rien à signaler. Sarada gardait un œil sur son oncle, Mitsuki sur la Racine, Boruto sur le clan Hyuuga, et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais ce que le Yondaime et son maître ignoraient, c'est qu'un événement important allait se produire dans moins d'une semaine, d'où l'importance d'une réunion stratégique, à l'insu du principal concerné.

-On est le 5, il faut s'arranger pour être totalement libre le 10.

-Surtout toi, il faut pas manquer notre coup avec Obito.

-Ou toi avec Kurama.

-C'est moins risqué et ça aura moins de conséquences que toi si je me rate.

-Ce sera quand même très embêtant …

-D'après le père de Sarada, ni la Racine, ni les Uchiha n'interviendront, ça va grandement nous faciliter la tâche.

-Surveille quand même avec Danzô, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

-C'est bien mon intention, il faut que je surveille Tenzô de toute façon.

\- … Qui ?

-Le « petit nouveau » de la Racine, il ressort d'une expérience de mon père grâce à laquelle il peut désormais utiliser le Mokuton. A notre époque, il était chargé de la surveillance de mon père alors je le connais bien.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Attend, c'est pas le capitaine Yamato ?

-Si, mais ce n'est devenu son « vrai » nom que bien plus tard, quand il a été le chef d'équipe du Nanadaime.

-Donc, à surveiller.

-Pour en revenir à la naissance de mon père …

-On fait comme on avait prévu, Boruto et moi on reste dans les alentours, et dès que Kurama se montre, je rejoins le Yondaime pour affronter Obito et déverrouiller sa mémoire, puis toi, tu scelles ce renard dans ton père avec l'aide de l'Hokage.

-Franchement, combien de personnes peuvent se payer le luxe d'avoir le chef de leurs ennemis comme allié ?

-Nous trois.

Les bols de ramen terminés et payés, ils rentrèrent chez eux, c'est-à-dire deux petits appartements côte à côte, dans un quartier tranquille du village, car encore une fois, il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention. Au début, Boruto était resté vivre chez ses grand-parents, mais lorsque Kushina avait débarqué en hurlant qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé, le jeune Anbu s'était légèrement senti de trop, il avait alors filé aussi vite que possible chez Mitsuki. Ils étaient donc colocataires depuis maintenant neuf mois, et malgré ça ils n'avaient pratiquement pas eu le temps de se voir, à cause des missions … De son côté, Sarada y accueillait ses « petits-frères », Mikoto lui confiait souvent ses enfants, que ce soit pour sortir ou parce qu'Itachi le réclamait. Oui, Itachi pouvait réclamer d'aller passer un après-midi chez quelqu'un, et ses parents en étaient ravis, sa mère parce que Sarada était la première amie de son fils, peu importe qu'ils aient presque 10ans d'écart, et son père, parce qu'il trouvait que la jeune fille avait une très bonne influence sur l'apprentissage de son héritier. Sasuke aussi semblait l'apprécier, du haut de ces quelques mois, lui qui repoussait habituellement toute personne autre que son frère et sa mère. Au final, elle avait été plus ou moins acceptée par tout le clan, elle faisait parti des rares personnes autorisées à entrer dans le domaine, cela était dû au fait que Fugaku lui même avait de l'estime pour elle. Et bien que les Uchiha soient assez orgueilleux sur les bords, Sasuke l'avait déjà prévenue, aussi elle n'y prêtait pas trop d'importance et apprit à mieux connaître ses ancêtres, tout en passant du temps avec sa famille.

Mais aujourd'hui, Itachi boudait. Sa mère passait la soirée chez une amie, son père rentrerait tard du travail, et Sarada était en mission jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de s'occuper de son petit-frère, bien au contraire, mais il allait bientôt entrer à l'académie et sa senpai lui avait promis de lui apprendre une technique particulière, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Mais elle était en mission, donc il boudait. Évidement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver ce soir du 10 Octobre. Il ne le découvrit que plus tard, alors qu'il courait vers le refuge, tout en rassurant son petit-frère, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer dans ses bras, et la fille qu'il avait sauvée sur le trajet.

Le Yondaime venait de téléporter Kyuubi, après que ce dernier ait dévasté une grande partie du village. Les gens l'ignoraient, mais grâce aux directives de Shikaku, qui était déjà au courant de l'attaque, il y avait eu presque deux fois moins de morts que la première fois, c'était la phase un.

Cela était aussi en partie dû au fait que Sarada, en temps qu'Anbu, avait aidé le Yondaime à affronter celui qu'il ignorait être Obito, et en avait profité pour déverrouiller ses souvenirs d'un simple regard durant le combat. Il se souvenait désormais de ce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il devait faire, et de ce qui arriverait s'il ne le faisait pas. Il était donc vite repartit en jouant la comédie, comme s'il était vraiment en colère d'avoir perdu, c'était la phase deux.

De son côté, Boruto venait de voir un renard de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut se téléporter à tout juste quelques arbres de lui, et un kekkai de très haut niveau être créé autour de lui, de l'éclair jaune, et de sa famille. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de son ami, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était impressionnant …

C'était dur pour Boruto, il devait regarder son grand-père se battre seul et avec difficulté pendant qu'il soignait Kushina, ou plutôt qu'il l'aidait à se régénérer, avec ou sans Bijû, elle restait une Uzumaki pur-sang, après tout. Normalement, elle devrait survivre même sans l'intervention du jeune Anbu, mais qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Une fois sûr que son père et sa grand-mère étaient hors de danger, bien qu'elle ait perdu connaissance, c'est sous son masque d'Anbu, que Minato avait trouvé ironique de faire ressembler à un renard, que Boruto sortit un grand rouleau d'un sceau de stockage posé sur les protections de ses avant-bras, et le déroula sur le sol, c'était la phase trois.

-Yondaime-sama !

D'abord surpris qu'un de ses hommes ait pénétré le kekkai, Minato compris bien vite ce qui allait ce passer en reconnaissant l'Anbu dont il s'agissait. Alors dans un immense saut, il atterrit à côté du ninja et le regarda finir de préparer le sceau, dont il avait malheureusement compris qui serait le destinataire.

-Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Hokage-sama.

-Je m'en doute … Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hokage-sama … Faites confiance au Nanadaime.

A la fois rassuré et plein de fierté grâce à cette dernière phrase, le Yondaime Hokage de Konoha entra une nouvelle fois dans la légende comme étant celui qui avait vaincu le démon Kyuubi, et, cette fois-ci, en était revenu vivant, c'était la phase quatre.

* * *

Yo ! Désolé si ce chap est plus court que les précédents alors qu'il parle d'un passage important, mais je pense qu'y a pas grand chose a rajouter, les trucs intéressants arrivent plus tard, voire bien plus tard (coucou les uchiha, je rappelle qu'itachi est pas encore à l'académie).

Sur ce, bye ! et a la prochaine !


	9. Après l'attaque

Kushina ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. La mémoire lui revint alors, son accouchement, l'homme masqué, la libération de Kyuubi, cet Anbu qui avait insisté pour la soigner, puis le trou noir. Elle avait dû s'évanouir, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, tiens … Mais maintenant, où était-elle ? Dans un égout, devant une grande cage vide. Évidement, puisque Kyuubi s'était fait la malle, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait survécu à une extraction de Bijû. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un profond sentiment de liberté à cette constatation, mais un autre problème arriva pour gâcher sa joie. Si Kyuubi n'était plus dans sa cage, où était-il ? Et plus important encore …!

-NARUTO !

Son cri se perdit dans le silence de la chambre d'hôpital. Sans se poser de questions, la jeune mère se leva d'un bond à la recherche de son fils, avant de voir le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage. Finalement pas d'impact, elle fut rattrapée in extremis par un Anbu, probablement chargé de sa protection pendant sa convalescence.

-Kushina-sama, vous devez rester couchée, vous n'êtes pas en état de-…

-TA GUEULE KAKASHI ! Je veux savoir où est mon fils -ttebane !

-Hokage-sama est avec lui et il va bien, mais vous, vous avez besoin de repos.

Kushina se rassit sur son lit en continuant à se plaindre pendant que Kakashi lui servait un verre d'eau, et qu'un autre Anbu partait chercher l'Hokage, de peur de subir la colère d'Habanero la Sanglante.

-Vous devez vous reposer. Même si vous êtes une Uzumaki, vous n'avez plus Kyuubi pour vous soignez.

-Tu m'imagines vraiment rester dans un lit à rien faire -ttebane ?! Laisse-moi sortir tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter !

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel, cette femme était vraiment têtue, il était probablement le seul Anbu qui arrive à la faire rester relativement tranquille. Quelques minutes de plaintes et de menaces de mort plus tard, Kushina eu enfin la chance de tenir son fils dans ses bras, pendant que son mari la regardait en souriant, ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Kakashi aussi était ému, le fils de son maître, c'était un peu comme son petit-frère …

Malheureusement, en 3 jours, la nouvelle comme quoi le fils de l'Hokage était un Jinchuuriki avait fait le tour du village, c'était même un miracle qu'elle n'en soit pas sortie. Au moins, cette fois, le Yondaime était vivant, c'était toujours ça de gagné, mais autant dire qu'il n'était pas ravi de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de l'attaque …

 _Le lendemain de l'attaque._

-Bien. J'attends des explications.

-A quel propos ?

-Mitsuki …

-Excusez-nous, Hokage-sama, mais cet événement devait avoir lieu.

-Est-ce que vous avez idée des pertes qu'a subies le village ?

-Oui, deux fois moins que ce qu'elles auraient été si nous n'avions pas été là.

Minato tourna la tête vers Shikaku, vu son regard, il était au courant et avait limité les dégâts. L'Hokage n'était pas très heureux de ne pas avoir été prévenu, pas étonnant avec le rôle qu'il avait joué, mais il avait quand même l'horrible impression d'avoir été utilisé …

-Comment les choses se sont-elles passées à votre époque ?

-Eh bien … Déjà, comme l'a dit Sarada, il y a eu deux fois plus de victimes qu'ici, mais surtout … vous et Kushina êtes morts dans cette bataille.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, personnes n'osa parler. Étonnamment, Minato ne semblait pas surpris par la nouvelle, l'idée d'utiliser le Shiki Fûin lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant le combat, c'était sûrement ce qui serait arrivé si Boruto ne lui avait pas apporté un autre sceau puissant pour son fils.

-Et … Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto après ça ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit genin, et donc sous la tutelle de Kakashi, il a eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler … une vie de merde.

-D'après mes parents, en dehors du gérant d'Ichiraku Ramen et sa fille, tous les villageois le détestait, le rejetaient, et interdisaient à leurs enfants de l'approcher. Les gens savaient qu'il avait Kyuubi en lui et n'arrivaient pas à faire la différence entre Bijû et Jinchuuriki …

-Je vois … J'espère que les choses seront différentes ici …

-Elles le seront, vous et Kushina êtes encore là après tout.

Le Yondaime se mit à sourire. Oui, ici Naruto n'aurait pas la même vie, il aurait un père, une mère et même un frère en la personne de Kakashi, sans oublier Jiraya et surtout Boruto. La simple idée qu'ici, son fils serait heureux lui faisait presque oublier l'incident de la veille … Presque.

-Pour en revenir à l'attaque. Est-ce que vous avez des informations sur cet homme masqué ?

Les enfants se regardèrent quelques instants, cherchant à savoir qui allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à l'Hokage, un mélange de peur et de gêne était visible dans leurs yeux.

-C'est-à-dire …

-En fait … Euh …

-Vous risqueriez de ne pas très bien le prendre …

-Pas du tout même … Et …

-L'homme masqué, c'était Obito.

Boruto et Sarada se tournèrent vers leur coéquipier, ils hésitaient sérieusement entre le remercier et le trucider … Mais pas le temps de ce décider, l'éclair jaune avait été plus rapide qu'eux … malheureusement.

Le poing de l'Hokage avait frappé si fort contre la table qu'elle s'était brisée en deux et le sol s'était fissuré … Pire que Tsunade … Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire les enfants, Jiraya, Shikaku et le Sandaime, reculèrent instinctivement devant la colère de leur Kage. Minato était quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi, parfois un peu enfantin, comme quand il boudait après que sa femme lui ait passé un savon, la dernière, et probablement seule fois où il s'était énervé, c'était lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que Rin et Obito devaient mourir … Et maintenant, on lui apprenait que son élève, qu'il avait eu tous les remords du monde à sacrifier, était vivant et avait tenté de tuer son fils, sa femme, et de détruire le village. Autant dire que Boruto était bien content d'avoir déménagé chez Mitsuki …

-On peut tout vous expliquer …

-J'espère bien !

-Allons Minato, calme-toi et écoute les.

Suivant les conseils de son maître, l'Hokage se rassit et, bien que toujours très en colère, laissa les deux enfants lui raconter les grandes lignes de l'histoire d'Obito. Oui, deux, car Sarada avait menacé Mitsuki de lui arracher la langue s'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, la colère de Minato se changea en frustration et en culpabilité. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, son élève, presque son fils, avait souffert et déversé sa haine sur le monde, il avait provoqué et presque gagné une guerre, puis était mort en sauvant son meilleur ami.

-Mais comme j'ai déverrouiller sa mémoire, il se souvient de tout ce qu'on lui a raconter, c'est-à-dire ce qui lui est arrivé à notre époque.

-Donc il est au courant de tout.

-Oui, et ça va grandement nous faciliter la tâche, vu qu'il est supposé être le « méchant ».

-Un instant gamine, t'es en train de nous dire que le chef de nos ennemis est notre allié …?

-Exactement.

Jiraya la regarda sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

-Vous êtes pas possibles …

-Vous auriez pu nous mettre au courant, Jiraya et moi.

-Désolé Sandaime-sama, mais on voulait prendre le moins de risques possible.

-Et maintenant, que fait-on ? C'est bien beau tout ça, mais si on doit enchaîner des catastrophes dans ce genre, autant être préparés.

-Vous pouvez être tranquille, le prochain incident n'aura lieu que dans 7-

-4ans.

Sarada se tourna vers son coéquipier, l'aire surprise. Apparemment, elle-même n'était pas au courant de cet événement.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Un truc en lien avec ma mère.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-En gros, dans 4ans, des ninja de Kumo vont essayer de l'enlever, alors qu'ils venaient de signer un soi-disant traité de paix. C'est mon grand-père qui la sauvera en tuant l'homme, mais comme il était un diplomate, Kumo va exiger réparation en demandant le corps du chef du clan, sauf qu'à la place, ils vont donner celui de son jumeau, qui était de la branche parallèle, mais également le père de Neji oji-san, qui va alors nourrir une haine profonde envers la branche principale et manquer de tuer ma mère deux fois, dont une pendant l'examen chûnin où le village sera attaqué.

-Je la connaissais pas cette histoire.

-C'est normal, elle a été étouffée autant que possible, même au sein du clan, et-…

-On ne vous dérange pas j'espère …

Les deux adolescents regardèrent leur Kage, et se rendirent compte qu'ils parlaient entre eux depuis le début de la conversation …

-E-Excusez-nous …!

-Ce n'est rien …

-Pour cet événement, il suffit d'arrêter le diplomate d'Iwa sans qu'il ne soit blesser. Je m'en chargerai.

-Bien. Au moins, c'est réglé. Sarada, tu parlais d'un événement dans 7ans ?

-Oui … Le massacre du clan Uchiha … par mon oncle.

* * *

Enfin ! on passe aux choses sérieuses ! par contre je vais bientôt être à court de chapitre donc faudra attendre un peu entre chaque n_n' sur ce, à la prochaine XD


	10. Goukakyuu

-Caché … Coucou !

Le rire d'un Sasuke âgé de quelques mois se fit entendre. Mikoto s'était cassé une jambe pendant l'attaque de la veille, rien de grave mais elle devrait rester à l'hôpital quelques temps. C'était donc Itachi qui s'occupait de son petit-frère, leur père étant évidement déjà débordé par son travail. Seulement, entre le domaine du clan détruit, et le fait que des rumeurs circulaient déjà comme quoi ce désastre était l'œuvre des Uchiha, il n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller … Puis il avait vu Sarada entrer dans la tour de l'Hokage, sûrement pour le rapport de sa mission, alors il s'était assis sur le premier banc qu'il avait trouvé, et avait joué avec Sasuke en attendant que la jeune fille ne ressorte.

Et autant dire qu'elle avait pris son temps ! Plusieurs heures étaient passées, et un certain bébé commençait à s'impatienter, tandis que son frère était quelque peu inquiet. Il avait déjà eu à attendre Sarada ainsi, ça arrivait même souvent ; il la voyait rentrer de mission, allait l'attendre près de la tour de l'Hokage, puis quand elle avait fini, ils allaient s'entraîner ou manger des dangos. Mais jamais elle n'avait mis aussi longtemps …

Finalement, lorsque l'Anbu sortit enfin, le jour commençait à décliner, et les gens à rentrer chez eux. Sasuke, lui, dormait paisiblement dans sa couverture, alors qu'Itachi courait vers Sarada, cachant son inquiétude.

-Sarada-senpai !

-Oh, salut Itachi. Ne me dis pas que tu attends ici depuis que je suis rentrée …

-Si.

Une goûte de sueur coula sur le front de Sarada. Elle sortait d'une discussion avec l'Hokage concernant l'attaque de Kyuubi et le future massacre des Uchiha, elle avait dû y rester plusieurs heures, et en sortant, elle tombait sur lui … Qu'avait-elle fait de mal …?

-Sarada-senpai ?

-Oui ?

-Tu avais dit que tu m'apprendrais une technique particulière.

-Une technique particulière ? Ah oui ! Ca … Suis moi.

Sans se poser de question, Itachi suivit Sarada jusqu'à un grand lac, dans un coin reculé du village, tout près de l'endroit où serait construit le nouveau domaine du clan.

-Reste en arrière.

Sarada s'avança sur le ponton et ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant la première fois où son père l'avait amenée ici. Rapidement, elle effectua les signes et prit une grande inspiration, pendant que l'enfant la regardait attentivement, ne voulant pas la décevoir lorsqu'il essaierait.

-Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu !

Une boule de feu de bien 20 mètres de large fit son apparition au dessus de l'eau. Itachi avait observé la technique avec beaucoup d'admiration, normalement, savoir l'utiliser signifiait être considéré comme un adulte au sein du clan Uchiha. Sarada comptait vraiment la lui apprendre ? C'était génial !

-Tu es prêt ?

Itachi hocha la tête et déposa Sasuke dans les bras de la jeune Anbu. Là, il reproduisit les signes sans difficultés, et, comme s'y attendait Sarada, réussit la technique à la perfection dès le premier essaie.

-J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais.

Tous deux finirent par s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour jouer avec le petit Sasuke qui riait aux éclats. Il ne le montrait que très peu, mais Itachi s'était énormément attaché à Sarada, il l'admirait et l'aimait presque autant qu'il aimait son petit-frère. Elle lui paraissait différente des autres personnes qu'il côtoyait. En général, les gens le voyaient comme un simple enfant voulant devenir ninja, ne prêtaient pas attention à lui et le traitaient comme n'importe quel autre enfant de presque 6ans. Personne, excepté peut-être son père, n'aurait pensé à lui apprendre à marcher sur les murs ou sur l'eau, à faire un Henge, un Kawarimi ou encore un Bunshin, tout simplement parce qu'il était trop jeune, ou plutôt, plus jeunes que l'âge auquel on l'apprend en temps normal, Itachi avait donc toujours était ralenti dans son apprentissage. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sarada. Dès le départ, elle lui avait parlait comme à un adulte, l'avait entraîné et fait progresser, à son rythme. Elle ne l'avait pas sous-estimé comme le faisaient les gens, et le prenait au sérieux lorsqu'il lui posait des questions auxquelles n'importe qui d'autre aurait ri, ou se serait inquiété pour la santé mentale de l'enfant.

Itachi se souvenait encore de la fois où elle lui avait répondu, devant ses parents, à la naissance de Sasuke. Mikoto berçait son bébé, Fugaku la regardait faire en souriant, et Sarada faisait acte de présence à la demande du nouveau grand-frère.

-Sarada-senpai.

-Oui ?

-Quel est le sens de la vie ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir, et personne ne me répond sérieusement. Tout le monde me dit que je suis trop jeune et que c'est compliqué.

Les adultes durent se retenir de rire, combien de fois leur fils leur avait-il déjà posé cette question ? Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ils n'avaient jamais su répondre, et auraient peut-être dû prévenir la jeune fille. Mais contre toute attente, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait répondu le plus sereinement du monde.

-Chacun a son propre avis. Personnellement, je pense que ça dépend simplement de ce que tu veux vraiment. Certains veulent être heureux, seuls ou avec une famille, d'autres, être reconnus par certaines personnes ou réaliser un rêve, ou encore rembourser une dette envers quelqu'un … Il y en a même qui dédient leur vie à protéger ce à quoi ils tiennent, sans rien attendre en retour … Un ninja que j'admire énormément faisait parti de ceux-là …

-Mais comment sait-on ce à quoi on veut dédier sa vie ?

-Ca dépend de chacun. Moi, je l'ai découvert … quand je me suis rendue compte que tout ce que je connaissais, tout ce en quoi je croyais, pouvait s'effondrer et disparaître du jour au lendemain … Alors je m'efforce de faire en sorte qu'il y ait toujours un lendemain pour les autres, que les gens puissent être heureux et vivre en paix. C'est le sens de ma vie.

-Le sens de ta vie …?

-Oui …

Itachi sembla réfléchir quelques instants, sous le regard bluffé de ses parents, avant de regarder son petit-frère, venu au monde tout juste quelques heures auparavant, un petit bébé fragile. Puis il s'était retourné vers son père et sa sœur de cœur, qui le dévisageaient comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

-Alors le sens de ma vie, ce sera de protéger Sasuke.

-…

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Itachi … Tes yeux …

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore à l'académie, Itachi avait éveillé ses Sharingan. Son père ne pouvait pas être plus fier. « C'était pas prévu mais ça m'arrange » avait pensé la jeune fille à cette constatation.

Environ une semaine après l'attaque, quelques dizaines d'enfants se tenaient debout en rang, entourés par leurs parents, civils, ninjas ou membres de clans, plus fiers de leurs enfants les uns que les autres. Du haut de son arbre, Sarada observait avec un grand sourire le petit garçon qui se trouvait devant. Le discours du Yondaime terminé et les enfants en cours, elle rentra chez elle à toute vitesse, Fugaku avait annoncé vouloir lui parler de quelque chose d'important après la cérémonie, et la jeune Anbu était curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait … En arrivant, elle eut tout juste le temps d'arriver et de faire chauffer du thé, avant que la sonnette ne résonne dans tout l'appartement.

-J'arrive !

Comme elle s'y attendait, la porte s'ouvrit sur le chef du clan Uchiha, qui était aussi son grand-père. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez elle, il passait parfois prendre des nouvelles d'Itachi, entre son travail et les entraînements de son fils, il ne le voyait pas énormément. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait sur le visage un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. En silence, ils s'agenouillèrent chacun d'un côté de la table basse qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

-Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

-Oui, par rapport à Itachi.

-Je vous écoute.

Fugaku bu une gorgée du thé que lui avait servi son hôte, avant de reprendre, toujours cet air bizarre sur le visage.

-Itachi m'a dit que récemment, tu lui avait appris le Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

-Oui, enfin, je lui ai plutôt montré, il l'a réussi parfaitement du premier coup.

Le chef de clan ne put s'empêcher de sourire de fierté à cette remarque. Son fils était vraiment incroyable, il serait un grand ninja.

-Ca, c'est mon fils. Mais dis-moi, tu dois savoir que la réalisation de cette technique est un genre de passage à l'âge adulte au sein du clan, la pierre angulaire du clan Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui apprendre sans vous demander avant …

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu as bien fait. Je ne vais pas te reprocher de faire progresser mon fils.

-Ouf …

-En revanche … J'aimerais savoir où est-ce que toi, tu as appris cette technique.

Sarada faillit recracher son thé, se rendant compte de la belle boulette qu'elle avait faite … Fugaku la regardait, impassible, attendant une réponse. L'atmosphère était si lourde qu'elle allait les écraser. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'avait pas prévu de lui parler de ses origines avant plusieurs années, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir ! Que faire ?

-C'est … Très compliqué …

-J'estime avoir le droit de savoir à qui je confie mon fils.

Il avait raison, ce n'était pas qu'une simple question de confiance, il y avait aussi Itachi. Fugaku la laissait passer énormément de temps avec lui et depuis plusieurs années maintenant, si elle était une ennemie, elle pourrait sans problème l'influencer et le rallier à sa cause, lui l'héritier du clan Uchiha. Dans ces conditions, elle ne pouvait effectivement pas lui mentir …

-Il y a de grandes chances pour que vous ne me croyiez pas.

-Je t'écoute.

Sarada prit une grande inspiration, elle aurait préféré décider elle-même du moment des révélations, et pouvoir s'y préparer psychologiquement, avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle y avait déjà pensé quelques fois, mais là, elle avait été prise de court …

-Alors … Par où commencer … Vous croyez aux voyages dans le temps ?

* * *

Voilà ! autant dire que sarada est dans la merde non ? XD je vous rassure, c'est rien comparer à quand elle devra l'expliquer à itachi ! moi qui aime etre sadique avec les perso, je vais bien m'amuser XD


	11. Réunion

-Je vois … Pardon de vous avoir dérangé.

Fugaku s'inclina devant l'Hokage et sortit du bureau.

Au début, il n'avait absolument pas cru l'histoire de Sarada, évidement, et s'était même énervé, n'aimant pas que l'on se moque de lui … Puis, la jeune fille avait activé ses Sharingan. A partir de là, son future grand-père avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention chacune de ses paroles. Bon, elle lui avait raconté dans les grandes lignes, lui expliquant juste qu'elle venait d'un peu plus de 30ans dans le future, qu'elle était la fille de Sasuke, et que son rôle ici était de veiller sur le clan Uchiha. Elle avait également parler du massacre, en précisant bien qu'elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher, raison pour laquelle elle était aussi proche d'Itachi.

Fugaku avait eu énormément de mal à la croire, bien qu'elle soit effectivement une Uchiha à n'en plus douter, alors il était allé demander confirmation auprès de l'Hokage, puisque la jeune fille avait brièvement mentionné le fait qu'il était au courant, qui lui avait certifié que Sarada lui avait dit la vérité, et que, bien que le massacre soit sensé avoir lieu dans 7ans, ils commençaient déjà à se préparer et à chercher une solution, il lui avait donné sa parole que cette tragédie n'arriverait pas.

Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de cette histoire, et qu'il ne comptait pas le faire de toute façon, personne au poste de police ne comprenait pourquoi il était aussi énervé. Il passait son temps à crier et envoyait balader tout ceux qui essayaient de savoir ce qui lui arrivait … Même le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il avait continué à être désagréable, surtout à table, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face d'Itachi. D'après Sarada, il n'était pas au courant, il savait juste qu'elle était une Uchiha. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le chef du clan de s'inquiéter pour ses fils, l'histoire que lui avait racontée la jeune fille était tout bonnement horrible, et il ne souhaitait pas qu'une chose pareille arrive à ses enfants. Il voulait qu'ils deviennent de grands ninja et que son aîné devienne le chef du clan, pas qu'ils désertent l'un après l'autre avant de s'entre-tuer pour littéralement s'arracher les yeux !

-Tout va bien père ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas … Alors, cette première journée à l'académie ?

-Le professeur nous a présenté ce que nous ferions dans l'année, mais ce ne sont que des choses que j'ai déjà étudié avec Sarada-senpai.

-Tu es très en avance sur ta classe, on ne peut rien y faire.

-Niiiiiii !

Itachi baissa la tête pour éviter un jet de purée de carotte, Sasuke aussi semblait vouloir participer à la conversation et encourager son frère … Sauf qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire « Nii-san » …

-Non Sasuke, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

-Niiiiiii !

-« Nii-san », Sasuke, « Nii-san ».

-Niiiiiiisaaaaaa !

-« Nisa » …?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi, un jour il y arrivera.

Fugaku ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette scène, les mots de Sarada et de l'Hokage résonnaient encore dans sa tête … Il ne le montrait pas et ne l'avouerait devant personne, mais il avait peur. Peur pour son clan. Peur pour ses enfants. Le Yondaime lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils avaient la situation en main, mais comment agir normalement lorsqu'on sait que le compte-à-rebours avant la disparition de son clan à commencé, et que seuls des enfants peuvent l'arrêter ? Et comment comptent-ils faire, d'ailleurs ? Faire en sorte qu'Itachi ne soit pas là cette nuit là ? Arrêter le clan pour tentative de rébellion ? Les affronter ? Les laisser faire ?

-Père, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on était juste un peu débordés au poste.

-Je vois.

Malgré qu'il essaie de le rassurer, Fugaku voyait bien que son fils était inquiet, mais lui, plus que quiconque, ne devait surtout rien savoir de cette histoire. Pas maintenant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plus calmement, bien que Fugaku soit toujours inquiet. Un chef fait toujours passer son clan avant le reste, alors il ne devrait pas hésiter … Le problème étant que donner la priorité à son clan signifiait mettre ses fils en danger. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il hésitait entre son devoir de chef et celui de père. 7ans, ce n'était pas assez pour réfléchir …

Le lendemain après-midi, une nouvelle réunion avait lieu dans le bureau de l'Hokage, avec un membre en plus. Et si physiquement, Fugaku restait impassible, Uchiha oblige, intérieurement, il était encore plus chamboulé que la veille. Il avait déjà frôlé la crise cardiaque en apprenant que Sarada serait sa petite-fille, et là, il se retrouvait face au fils d'Orochimaru, quoi de plus normal (c'est ironique), mais aussi et surtout du petit-fils de Minato et Kushina, ainsi que d'Hiashi Hyuuga. Le petit-fils d'Hiashi Hyuuga. Quel Hokage avait eu l'idée de mettre un Hyuuga-Uzumaki et une Uchiha dans la même équipe ?!

-Juste une question, qui est Hokage à votre époque ?

Les enfants se regardèrent, hésitant, mais se décidèrent quand même à parler, surtout à cause des regards un peu trop curieux des autres personnes présentes …

-On en était au septième, mon père.

-Hn …

-Wow wow minute gamin ! Tu nous avais pas précisé ça !

-Raisons personnelles.

-Mais qui sont les cinquième et sixième alors ?

Sarada se retint de rire, pendant que Boruto transpirait à grosses goûtes, vu les regards de ses coéquipiers, ça allait être à lui de parler des prochains Hokage … Heureusement que les deux concernés ne se trouvaient pas ici …

\- D'abords … Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

Première étape franchie. Réactions des spectateurs ? Choqués. A quoi d'autre devait-on s'attendre, en même temps ? On parle quand même d'une hystérique légendaire, dont le sensei et le coéquipier étaient d'ailleurs présents …

-Euh … Et votre village va bien ? Enfin, il a tenu le coup ?

Cette fois, Sarada ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire à la question du Sannin, sous le regard désespéré de Boruto, qui adressa un vague signe de la main au parrain de son père, pouvant être traduit par quelque chose comme « M'en parle pas ».

-Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire à ce point, jeune fille ?

-D-Désolé, c'est juste …! Hashirama lui-même a posé exactement la même question en l'apprenant !

Si la remarque redonna le sourire à ses coéquipiers, les adultes, eux, étaient légèrement perdus …

-Comment Hashirama-sama a-t-il pu être mis au courant …?

-Le père de Sarada et le mien ont utilisé l'Edo Tensei pour ramener les Hokage morts afin qu'ils nous aident pendant la guerre. Vous et le Yondaime en faisiez d'ailleurs parti.

-Ah … Eh bien … On parlera de cette partie de l'Histoire une autre fo-…

-Le Shodai Hokage a foutu un vent à Madara !

-Euh … Sarada …

-Oui, oui désolé … Donc ! Concernant le mas-… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Tu as dit …

-… Madara …?

Boruto claqua la paume de sa main contre son front. C'était juste une impression ou Sarada devenait de plus en plus … stupide ? C'est vrai, avant, elle n'aurait jamais fait une bourde pareille, ça aurait plutôt était lui, et elle l'aurait traité d'idiot. Il lui en toucherait deux mots après cette réunion, pour l'instant, il y avait plus important … Et au moins, il n'avait pas eu à dire qui était le Rokudaime.

-Ca, on a encore largement le temps, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Pour l'instant, on doit éviter le massacre.

-Quand tu dis « largement le temps » …?

-17ans.

-Effectivement. Donc, pour le massacre, racontez-nous ça en détail.

Boruto sortit son enveloppe « Confidentiel » tandis que Sarada commençait à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur cette nuit. Son père lui avait tout expliqué plusieurs fois, s'attardant sur chaque élément, afin d'être sûr que sa fille puisse donner une version aussi fidèle que possible. Au final, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal tirée, et l'Hokage comprenait maintenant sa haine envers Danzô, une haine tout-à-fait légitime d'ailleurs.

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, les membres de la petite réunion rentrèrent chez eux. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de solution définitive, mais ils avaient déjà plusieurs pistes. Premièrement, faire en sorte que les Uchiha ne soient pas rejetés, et n'aient donc pas de raison de se révolter. Ensuite, neutraliser Danzô, de par son appartenance à la Racine, Mitsuki pourrait facilement trouver des preuves de l'implication de son patron dans des affaires illégales et immorales. Et enfin, le fait qu'Itachi serait mis au courant lorsqu'il deviendrait genin, soit à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ce fait avait beaucoup surpris les ninja, mais Boruto leur avait montré le document attestant de sa promotion prématurée. Apparemment, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il envoie un Kage Bunshin à sa place en cours. C'était … du génie. Pourquoi personne n'y avaient pensé avant ?

* * *

A y est ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour Sarada mais malheureusement, ses ennuis ne sont pas terminés ! Sinon, je suis un peu septique pour Itachi qui vouvoie son père à 7ans, mais ça me semblait plus logique alors bon ...


	12. Shisui

-Tu es très doué, pour ton âge.

Itachi se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, un garçon brun aux yeux noirs un peu plus vieux que lui, qu'il reconnaissait sans problème, marchait vers lui en souriant.

-Je suis encore loin du niveau de Sarada-senpai.

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle se débrouillait bien.

Shisui sortit un kunai, ou plutôt le fit apparaître comme par magie entre ses doigts, et le lança sur l'une des cibles, atteignant le centre sans effort.

-Tu t'ennuies tellement à l'académie que tu sèches les cours ?

-Je ne sèche pas.

A son tour, Itachi lança un kunai et toucha le centre de sa cible. Il s'était énormément entraîné avec Sarada, elle lui avait appris plusieurs techniques avec des shurikens, des kunais, et même des senbons, bien que ce ne soit pas son point fort. Mais aussi beaucoup de jutsu, élémentaires la plupart du temps, au point qu'il maîtrisait déjà au moins une technique pour chaque élément. Et surtout, elle lui avait appris à utiliser son Sharingan. Anticiper les mouvements, déchiffrer les écritures, copier tout ce qu'il voyait, notamment les jutsu, et surtout, à lancer des genjutsu toujours plus discrets et plus précis. Alors toucher une cible avec un kunai …

-Sarada t'a déjà appris à faire ça ?

Shisui leva la main au niveau du torse, paume vers le bas, un kunai tenant en équilibre entre deux de ses doigts. Il tourna ensuite la paume de sa main vers Itachi, puis la repositionna en ayant fait disparaître le kunai. Il recommença, faisant cette fois-ci apparaître plusieurs armes.

-Oui.

A son tour, Itachi exécuta le petit tour de magie, puis lança simultanément ses armes sur les cibles, atteignant encore une fois le centre.

-Pas mal … Elle t'as appris quoi d'autre ?

Itachi allait répondre, quand les souvenirs du Kage Bunshin qu'il avait envoyé en classe lui revinrent. Il ramassa alors son sac, salua Shisui, et repartit tranquillement en direction de l'école.

-Faut vraiment que je parle à cette Sarada … Et que je l'affronte aussi … Ca pourrait être drôle.

-Diplômé ? Après seulement un an d'académie ?

Fugaku tentait de jouer la surprise autant que possible, il savait depuis un moment que son fils serait diplômé cette année, mais il devait faire comme si de rien était.

-Oui. Le maître a dit qu'il fallait l'accord des parents. Ils veulent vous parler, à l'école.

-Je vois, ça c'est mon fils.

-Niiiiiii !

Itachi baissa la tête vers son petit-frère, qui essayait de se mettre debout en s'accrochant à lui, pour finalement retomber sur les fesses, faisant bien rire sa famille. Son frère le prit dans ses bras et le posa face à lui, sur ses genoux.

-Tu as entendu Sasuke ? Nii-san va devenir ninja.

-Niiiiii !

-« Nii-san », Sasuke …

-Niiiiiisaaaaa !

-Encore « Nisa » …?

-Niiiiii !

Dehors il faisait nuit, le ciel était dégagé et la lumière de la lune éclairait la chambre de Sarada. Il devait être dans les environs d'une heure du matin, pourtant, la jeune Anbu n'arrivait pas à dormir. Itachi serait diplômé d'ici la fin de la semaine. Dans quelques jours, il saurait tout. Tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et si Sasuke faisait souvent les éloges de son frère, il répétait aussi que ce dernier avait énormément souffert psychologiquement, lorsqu'il avait dû massacrer son clan, laisser son frère derrière lui, le mettre sur la voie de la vengeance, mourir de sa main … Comment était-elle sensée lui annoncer qu'il avait été le pire ennemi de son petit-frère adoré …?

Elle se remémora alors sa conversation avec Boruto.

 _-Sarada, je peux te parler une minute ?_

 _-Oui, bien sûr._

 _-Alors, je te le dis tout de suite, tu risques de ne pas du tout apprécier ce que je vais dire …_

 _-Essaye toujours._

 _-Si tu insistes … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout-à-l'heure ?_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Quand tu as évoqué Madara et Hashirama._

 _-Ah ça ! Euh … Comment dire ? J'ai juste-…_

 _-Ca ne te ressemble pas de faire des bourdes pareilles, honnêtement, j'ai presque l'impression que tu deviens stupide._

 _Sarada baissa la tête. En temps normal, Boruto aurait déjà volé contre un mur, mais le fait est que là, il avait parfaitement raison, et elle le savait …_

 _-Je … Désolé, c'est juste que … Depuis qu'on est là, j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Eh bien, avant, c'était moi la sérieuse du groupe, celle qui prenait les choses en main quand il y avait un problème ou qui te rappelait à l'ordre quand tu en faisais trop … Mais depuis … ça … tu as complètement changé, tu as repris le rôle que j'avais dans l'équipe et honnêtement … tu fais ça bien mieux que moi. Inconsciemment, j'ai dû me dire que je n'avais plus être aussi rigide, que je pouvais me détendre un peu …_

 _-Un peu beaucoup … Mais je comprends, évite juste de refaire ce genre de gaffe …_

En plus du stress de devoir annoncer à son oncle/petit-frère ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution, il fallait que son coéquipier lui mette la pression ! Le monde était contre elle ! Mais Boruto avait raison, elle s'était un peu trop laissée aller et devait faire plus attention, surtout en ce qui concernait les événements à venir.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, Sarada se dirigea vers un terrain d'entraînement, si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, autant rentabiliser ce temps libre. Il faisait nuit, la pleine lune éclairait la zone, exactement comme cette nuit-là. Si son père n'avait pas été là, elle et ses amis auraient aussi été pris dans ce Mugen Tsukuyomi surprise. Elle activa ses Sharingan, faisant briller deux points rouge sang dans la nuit, et fit apparaître comme par magie quatre shurikens dans chacune de ses mains, prête à toucher le centre des cibles qui lui faisaient face, quand des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, lui laissant tout juste le temps de désactiver son Dôjutsu avant de se retourner.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

-On se connaît …?

-De nom. Shisui Uchiha, enchanté.

Shisui tendit sa main à Sarada en souriant, tandis que cette dernière le dévisageait, incrédule. Il devait avoir tout au plus un ou deux ans de moins qu'elle, enfin par rapport à ce qu'elle semblait avoir. Cela tranchait complètement avec l'image du vieil homme de plus de quarante ans, aveugle, et ayant échappé de peu à la mort par suicide, qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques fois, des années auparavant. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle se contenta de lui serrer la main en se présentant à son tour.

-Ah ! Alors c'est toi Sarada !

-Euh … Oui …

-Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi !

-… Ah …

-Bah oui ! T'entraînes Itachi ! Et il paraît que tu fais ça vachement bien en plus !

-Si tu le dis …

-Au fait, tu m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, du coup, je suis venue m'entraîner.

-Cool, on s'entraîne à deux ?

-Euh … Si tu veux …

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à échanger les coups. Sarada s'était souvent demandé quel niveau Shisui pouvait avoir, on lui avait toujours décrit quelqu'un de très fort, loyal, ayant vite monté les échelons, un peu comme Itachi. Au moins maintenant, elle savait que ce n'étaient pas que des rumeurs, si elle ne venait pas de passer trois ans dans l'Anbu, elle se serrait faite lamentablement écrasée. Et elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser son Sharingan, si un Itachi de quatre ans l'avait démasquée, un Shisui de plus de dix ans le verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Cependant, elle était malgré tout assez contente d'arriver à tenir le rythme du combat sans utiliser son Dôjutsu, son père serrait fier d'elle …

Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on ressasse des souvenirs triste pendant un combat ! Déconcentration, coup non paré, défaite humiliante …

-Gagné.

Shisui aida Sarada à se relever, toujours souriant, tandis que sa partenaire d'entraînement se tenait encore le ventre.

-J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort …

-N-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est ma faute, je me suis laissée déconcentrer et je me suis prise un coup facile à parer …

-Pas faux, tu pensais à quoi ?

Sarada baissa tristement la tête, faisant comprendre à Shisui qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible …

-Désolé, fais comme si j'avais rien dis …

-…

-Dis, tu viens d'où ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je sais pas, comme ça.

En réalité, la question n'était pas si hasardeuse que ça. Shisui était comme Itachi, observateur et très curieux, il avait eu vite fait de remarquer que pas mal de choses clochaient chez Sarada. Déjà, le fait qu'elle soit entrée dans l'Anbu dès son arrivé, en sois rien de dérangeant, cela arrivait parfois lorsqu'un enfant prometteur était découvert quelque part dans le pays, sauf que d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, la jeune fille sortait tout droit d'un milieu civil et devait venir à Konoha pour apprendre à devenir ninja … Peu importe le talent et les compétences, on n'entre pas dans l'Anbu quand on n'a aucune expérience de la vie de shinobi.

Et surtout, Shisui avait malheureusement remarqué son problème de croissance …

-Alors ?

-D-Du Nord-Ouest du Pays du Feu. Pas très loin de la frontière avec Kusa …

-Ok.

Shisui n'y croyait pas une seconde, Sarada non plus, d'ailleurs … Elle avait essayé d'improviser une réponse crédible, mais son intonation montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Il fallait vite qu'elle se sorte de cette situation avant qu'il ne lui pose d'autres-…

-T'as quel âge, au fait ?

…-questions … De toutes celles qu'il aurait pu poser, il fallait qu'il choisisse celle-là ! Que faire ? Elle n'était même plus sûre de son vrai âge alors en donner un faux … Voyons voir, elle avait l'apparence de quelqu'un de treize ans, mais était au village depuis trois ans, donc le plus crédible serait peut-être…

-J'ai quatorze ans, et toi ?

* * *

Entrée en scène de Shisui ! XD et vous l'aurez compris mais je prends en compte L'âge de connaître la vérité, donc je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris comment Sarada pouvait connaître un shisui de quarante ans, je vais continuer en partant du principe que vous ne l'avez pas lue pour rester compréhensible. Le prochain chap est déjà écrit mais il risque de mettre un moment à sortir (dit la fille qui sort des chap tous les trois jours) parce que je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite et c'est un passage très important alors je prends mon temps. Sur ce, à plus n_n


	13. Vérité

-Entrez !

Sarada se tourna vers la porte pour saluer son invité, mais dût réprimer un sursaut d'horreur en voyant arriver Itachi, son bandeau de ninja sur le front, et son petit-frère dans les bras. Poliment, elle l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir en face d'elle à la petite table. Elle était morte de peur …

-Euh … Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui … Enfin, je crois … Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi récemment.

-Je vois.

Même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait l'air si stressée. Boruto avait raison, elle devait se ressaisir, et redevenir la Sarada sérieuse et imperturbable de l'équipe 7 ! Enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on a un Itachi tout juste genin et un Sasuke d'un an et face de sois …

-Tu es sûre que ça va …?

-Oui … Dis-moi … Tu te souviens, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, je t'ai promis de te raconter mon histoire lorsque tu deviendrais genin ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Même si je suppose que ça sous-entendait que je devrais attendre d'avoir douze ans.

-Non, je savais que tu serais diplômé en avance …

Itachi haussa un sourcil, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait cette promesse, il n'avait que quatre ans, il n'était même pas encore à l'académie.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une histoire très longue, très compliquée et très triste … Par où commencer …

Sarada ferma les yeux et ajusta ses lunettes, geste qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle prenait les choses en mains, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Il y a longtemps, dans le clan Uchiha, vivaient deux frères …

Itachi baissa instinctivement les yeux sur Sasuke, assis sur ses genoux, qui gribouillait sur une feuille avec un crayon, puis releva la tête pour entendre la suite de l'histoire.

-Ces deux frères s'aimaient énormément, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Mais un jour, alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans, l'aîné eu à faire un terrible choix, soit il aidait son clan à prendre le pouvoir par la force, fragilisant ainsi leur village et déclenchant une guerre, soit il aidait le village à arrêter son clan avant qu'il n'agisse. Étant un pacifiste, détestant la guerre, les morts, et les combats, il choisit d'être du côté de son village.

Sarada fit une pause dans son récit pour observer la réaction d'Itachi, qui était complètement perdu. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle histoire au sein de son clan, et pourtant, il avait fait énormément de recherches. De quoi pouvait-elle parler ?

-Plus le temps passait, plus le coup-d'état devenait inévitable, malgré les négociations. Alors, une nuit, le grand frère reçut sa dernière mission, connue de l'Hokage et ses conseillés uniquement. Pour préserver la paix, et sauver son petit-frère, il devait tuer lui-même tous les membres de son propre clan.

Le cœur d'Itachi rata un battement. Décimer la totalité du clan Uchiha ? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable ! Comment peut-on demander une chose pareille à qui que ce soit ? Et comment quelqu'un pouvait-il accepter une telle mission ? Et surtout … Comment le clan Uchiha avait-il pu être un jour pratiquement décimé sans que cela ne se sache ? Un fait pareil ne pouvait pas être caché à ses membres actuels, ça n'avait pas de sens. Itachi avait beau être très ouvert d'esprit, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une chose pareille ait pu se produire, ce grand-frère, s'il haïssait vraiment les morts et les combats, n'aurait pas pu supporter de devoir tuer la totalité des membres de son propre clan, à sa place, il se serait suicidé au bout de deux jour, comment peut-on vivre avec un tel poids sur les épaules ?

-Et … Il l'a fait …?

-Oui. Décimer entièrement le clan Uchiha, puis déserter le village. Seul quatre personnes, en tout et pour tout, savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une mission ayant empêcher une guerre. Depuis cette nuit-là, le grand-frère est devenu mondialement et tristement connu comme le criminel qui avait réussi, à lui seul, à faire disparaître le clan Uchiha.

-…

-A une exception près.

-… Le petit-frère …

-Bien qu'il soit un Uchiha, le petit-frère n'avait pas été mis au courant du coup d'état, et ne s'en était même pas douté. Il n'avait que sept ans.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé alors …?

-Le grand-frère lui a fait croire qu'il avait fait ça pour tester le niveau de sa nouvelle puissance.

-Sa nouvelle puissance ?

-Son meilleur ami s'était suicidé sous ses yeux peu de temps avant, et tout le monde en avait conclu à un meurtre.

-Le Mangekyou Sharingan …

-Il a donc suivi la rumeur, et a affirmé avoir tué son meilleur ami pour l'obtenir.

-Et le petit-frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Sarada observa quelques instants l'enfant en face d'elle, il serrait de plus en plus Sasuke contre lui, lui lançant souvent des regards inquiets. Sans pour autant comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'eux, Itachi s'identifiait probablement au grand-frère, prêt à l'impossible pour protéger son petit-frère … La jeune fille se souvint alors qu'ici, c'était en jurant de protéger Sasuke qu'Itachi avait éveillé son Sharingan, cette histoire devait le toucher bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître …

-En passant pour le méchant aux yeux du monde, il mit volontairement son petit-frère sur la voix de la haine, lui faisant croire qu'il ne l'avait épargné que pour en faire un adversaire à sa hauteur plus tard. Alors pendant presque dix ans, le petit-frère n'a dévoué son existence qu'à la vengeance.

-…

-Tous deux n'avaient plus qu'un seul et unique objectif dans leur vie : que le petit-frère devienne plus fort, pour un jour tuer le meurtrier de leur clan et le venger. C'est ce qui est arrivé.

Sarada leva les yeux vers Itachi, il tremblait. Même sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui et Sasuke, cette histoire le terrifiait, lui qui était si peu émotif en temps normal. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il avait beau être extrêmement mature pour son âge, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant de sept ans … S'il était dans cet état maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il s'agit de son histoire …

-Itachi … Tu dois te dire que c'est impossible, que tout ça n'a jamais pu arrivé, étant donné que le clan existe encore. À vrai dire, tu n'aurais pas tout-à-fait tord.

L'enfant releva brusquement la tête, complètement perdu. Cette histoire était-elle vraie ou fausse ? Il était tellement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir.

-Pour moi, cette histoire a eu lieu il y a presque trente ans … Pour toi, elle risque d'avoir lieu dans six ans.

Le monde cessa de tourner autour d'Itachi. Il venait de comprendre.

-Itachi …?

-… Je … J'ai …

-Itachi, écoute …

-… J'ai …

-Itachi !

Sarada fit le tour de la table et vint s'agenouiller à côté de son oncle, qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Mais elle avait beau lui parler, lui crier dessus, le secouer dans tous les sens, il ne lui répondait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était exactement comme avec Boruto il y a trois ans, sauf que cette fois son père n'était pas là pour trouver une solution. « Papa … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire …? Aide-moi ! »

-San ?

Les deux ninja tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Sasuke, qui regardait son grand-frère d'un air inquiet. Il était peut-être trop petit pour avoir compris quoi que ce soit à la conversation, mais il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, son frère n'arrêtant pas de le serrer contre lui comme une peluche, jusqu'à se mettre à trembler.

Doucement, il tendit sa petite main pour attraper une des mèches de cheveux encadrant le visage d'Itachi, puis commença à tirer légèrement dessus, comme pour attirer son attention, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

-Nii … san !

Dans l'esprit d'Itachi, des souvenirs qu'il avait préféré oublier refaisaient surface, des souvenirs datant de peu de temps avant qu'il ne rencontre Sarada, lorsqu'il avait vu la guerre pour la première fois. L'odeur du sang, les cris d'agoni, l'image des cadavres à perte de vue, des membres de sa famille parmi eux … En voyant son petit-frère le regarder ainsi, avec ses grands yeux pleins d'innocence, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer, comme lui à l'époque, devant des dizaines de corps, appartenant à leur clan, à leurs amis, à leurs parents. Et ce serait lui qui les aurait tués.

-Itachi !

Le genin se leva brusquement, laissant son petit-frère retomber sur son coussin, et se jeta sur l'évier pour rendre son dernier repas.

Après plusieurs minutes, Itachi finit par reprendre son souffle, bien que toujours choqué par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne voulait pas que son petit-frère ait à vivre ça … Jamais.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Comment …? Comment tu peux savoir ça …?

-Je n'ai pas terminé mon histoire.

-Quoi …?

-La suite est très compliquée, mais sache que tout finit bien.

-Comment une histoire comme ça peut bien finir …?

Sarada s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Itachi, chose qu'elle ne faisait habituellement jamais, l'ayant toujours traité comme un ninja et non comme un enfant, et lui prit les mains en le regardant dans les yeux, d'un regard plein de douceur et de réconfort, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

-Le petit-frère, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu et toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites dans sa quette de vengeance, a toujours eu des amis … Des amis qui ne l'ont jamais abandonné, ne l'ont jamais détesté, ne lui en ont jamais voulu pour ce qu'il avait fait, et n'ont jamais perdu espoir de lui faire entendre raison, afin qu'il ait toujours un endroit où revenir. Parmi eux, il y avait sa coéquipière, qui n'était au départ qu'une admiratrice parmi tant d'autres, mais qui, contrairement à ses rivales, a fini par l'aimer pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et est toujours restée amoureuse de lui, même lorsqu'il a déserté, même lorsqu'il a voulu la tuer, même lorsqu'il a à nouveau quitté le village. Il a finit par l'épouser, et ensemble ils ont formé une famille heureuse, avec leur fille.

La fille en question sortit alors un pendentif en forme d'éventail rouge et blanc, contenant une photo. La première et dernière photo de famille qu'ils avaient prise, tous les trois, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son père pour la première fois.

-Itachi, écoute-moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que je ferai l'impossible pour que cette tragédie ne se reproduise pas. Je suis là pour ça.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux, puis regarda tour à tour la photo, Sarada, et Sasuke. Cette fois, des larmes se mirent à couler. Il ne savait pas si c'était de joie, de peur, ou juste les nerfs qui lâchaient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Il sentit alors quelque chose tirer sur le bas de son pantalon, et malgré sa vision brouillée par les larmes, il reconnut son petit-frère, qui s'accrochait à lui, pour finalement arriver à se mettre debout et lui offrir l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Nii-san !

* * *

Enfin ! depuis le temps que je voulais le poster celui-là ! honnêtement je suis très fière de ce chap, j'ai galéré sur la fin, mais ça valait le coup ! par contre j'ai posté tous le chaps que j'avais écrit donc va falloir attendre maintenant n_n sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir


	14. Petits frères

-NARUTO !

Depuis presque trente minutes, Boruto faisait des aller-retours d'un bout à l'autre du village. Quand Sasuke lui avait dit qu'enfant, Naruto était insupportable, le blond en avait déduit que c'était à cause du rejet du village et qu'il voulait juste un peu d'attention … Mais non, même en étant entouré et adoré par sa famille et les villageois, étant le fils de l'Hokage, il continuait à faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique !

Aujourd'hui, Kushina et Mikoto passaient l'après-midi ensemble, et avaient donc confié leurs « petits anges » à Boruto, qui avait eu le malheur d'accepté … Le pauvre … Si Sasuke avait un caractère de cochon qui énervait l'adolescent au plus haut point, il avait au moins la gentillesse de rester en place, contrairement à son ami, qui avait filé à la première occasion.

-NARUTO ! OÙ EST-CE QUE T'ES ?! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT-…! AAAAAH !

Sous les yeux des passants qui le regardaient en riant, Boruto venait manquer de se rétamer au sol comme un imbécile. Pour sa défense, un certain chat, dont il est inutile de préciser le nom, était passé entre ses jambes pendant qu'il courait avec Sasuke sur le dos. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, sinon il aurait tout le clan Uchiha sur le dos, y compris Sarada, et ça, il ne voulait pas.

-Putain ce chat ! Je vous jure, je vais le-…!

-Ah ! Nii-san !

Boruto tourna vivement la tête, plein d'espoir, et aperçut effectivement Itachi qui marchait un peu plus loin, accompagné de quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas mais qui portait l'emblème des Uchiha. Ses cheveux lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais ça il s'en moquait, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Sasuke pour pouvoir activer ses Byakugan et retrouver son « petit-cousin ». Oui, il était désespéré à ce point là.

-Eh ! Itachi !

Les deux Uchiha se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix, et le plus jeune reconnu aussitôt le coéquipier de sa senpai, et nouvellement sensei. Grâce à l'Hokage, Sarada était officiellement devenue la jônin de l'équipe 7 de la promotion d'Itachi, dont il faisait évidement parti. Mais si le genin connaissait bien le blond, Shisui, lui, le rencontrait pour la première fois.

-Salut Itachi, t'es pas supposé être en mission tout l'aprèm ?

-Si, mais on a terminé en avance.

-Ah ok … Attends, votre mission, c'était pas d'attraper Tora ?

-Si.

-Vous avez fini quand …?

-Il y a environ une heure.

Étant donné que le chat en question venait d'essayer de le tuer (Boruto ? Exagérer ? Jamais), ce petit monstre s'était vraisemblablement déjà ré-enfuit … Le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas étonnant.

-Donc, t'es libre, là ?

-J'allais m'entraîner avec Shisui, pourquoi ?

-Tu pourrais prendre Sasuke avec toi ? Juste cinq minutes, le temps que je récupère le petit enfoiré qui me sert de cousin ET QUI ME FAIT TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE DEPUIS UNE DEMI-HEURE !

Légèrement mécontent que Boruto ait crié le mot « enfoiré » juste devant son petit-frère de trois ans, Itachi accepta néanmoins, sachant pertinemment comment son senpai allait s'y prendre. Chacun repartit de son côté, le blond pour chercher un endroit où utiliser son Byakugan discrètement, et les trois autres vers un terrain d'entraînement. Mais si en apparence, tout était normal, ce n'était vraiment qu'une apparence.

Pendant tout l'échange, Boruto n'avait cessé de jeter des regards discrets à Shisui, qui lui ne s'était pas gêné pas pour carrément le fixer. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le blond et ne le connaissait que de nom comme étant le petit-neveux de l'Hokage et un très bon ninja. Mais il avait également deviné que, comme pour Sarada, son histoire était inventée de toutes pièces, entre les incohérences, son problème de croissance, et le fait qu'il était apparemment de la famille de l'Hokage, on comprenait facilement qu'il cachait quelque chose, à condition d'y prêter un minimum d'attention. Mais là où Sarada avait fait l'erreur de se rapprocher du clan Uchiha, Boruto, lui, était resté dans l'ombre, ne s'était jamais fait remarquer pour quoi que ce soit, en bien ou en mal, ne sortait que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire, en passant par les recoins peu fréquentés du village, et ne s'était rapproché de personne en dehors de sa « famille ». Pour toutes ces raisons, même Shisui ne l'avait pas remarqué, il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsqu'il avait commencé à se renseigner sur Sarada, et avait découvert qu'ils étaient arrivés en même temps, avec Minato et Jiraya, et accompagné d'un autre enfant de leur âge, qui avait pratiquement disparu depuis. Malgré que tout ça soit très suspect, il hésitait à en parler à l'Hokage, ce dernier étant visiblement dans la confidence.

-Shisui ?

-Oui ?

-Je te parlais …

-Ah désolé ! Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-Bin … A propos de Sa-…

-Nii-san, regarde ! Je peux en avoir s'il-te-plaît ?

Itachi tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par Sasuke, pour apercevoir une échoppe de dangos … Un terrible dilemme s'imposait à lui, s'il refusait, son petit-frère serait triste et lui ferait la tête toute la journée, mais s'il acceptait, il prenait le risque de se prendre un savon de la part de sa mère, qui détestait que ses enfants grignotent entre les repas.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-S'il-te-plaît …

Sasuke leva la tête vers son frère en lui faisant des yeux de petit chiot, auxquels il savait qu'Itachi ne pouvait pas résister. Il les voulait ses dangos.

-Sasuke …

-…

-Arrête de faire cette tête …

-…

-… Sasuke … Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné …

-Oui !

Tout content de sa victoire, l'enfant partit en courant vers l'échoppe, suivi de son frère qui enrageait intérieurement, et de Shisui qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, il pourrait toujours lui parler de Sarada plus tard. Arrivé devant le stand, le petit groupe fut étonné d'être accueilli par une fille à peu près du même âge qu'Itachi, peut-être un an de plus. Il n'était pas rare que des enfants aident parfois leurs parents à tenir leur commerce, mais pas aussi jeunes, et encore moins en semaine, au lieu d'aller à l'école.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

-On veut des dangos s'il-te-plaît mademoiselle !

La petite fille se pencha par dessus le comptoir pour apercevoir Sasuke, qui sautillait en attendant ses friandises. Elle le regarda quelques instants, puis releva la tête vers Itachi en souriant.

-C'est votre petit-frère ?

-Oui.

-Il est trop mignon !

-Eh ! Je suis pas mignon !

-Ah je peux t'assurer que si ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore les choses mignonnes !

-Mais !

-Ca va, ça va, j'arrête de t'embêter. Vous voulez combien de dangos ?

-Plein !

-Trois, ça suffira.

-D'accord, attendez un instant s'il-vous-plaît.

Sans perdre son sourire, la petite fille sauta de son tabouret, si bien que sa tête ne dépassait même plus du comptoir, et réapparut une minute après avec un petit sachet dans les mains. Elle le leur donna et Itachi paya la commande, Shisui ayant « accidentellement » oublié son porte-monnaie chez lui, puis les garçons reprirent leur route vers le terrain d'entraînement. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Sasuke commence à réclamer ses dangos, son frère ouvrit alors le sachet et en regarda le contenu avec étonnement.

-Un problème avec les dangos ?

-Elle en a mis quatre.

-Ah bon ? Elle a dû se tromper …

-Sûrement.

Itachi donna finalement sa brochette à Sasuke, qui commençait à s'impatienter, et tendit la sienne à Shisui.

-… Ou elle espère que ça te fera revenir au stand.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être à ce point en manque de client.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Itachi passa au rouge tomate, sous les éclats de rire de son ami. Il devait bien l'avouer, il l'avait trouvée très jolie …

Boruto avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Ichiraku. Comment avait-il pu être bête à ce point … Comme si Naruto pouvait être aller ailleurs … Bon, au moins il l'avait trouvé et Teuchi lui avait assuré qu'il avait été sage. Les deux blonds se dirigeaient maintenant vers le terrain d'entraînement pour récupérer Sasuke.

-Mais ! J'veux encore manger des ramens -ttebayo !

-T'as déjà eu cinq bols ! Et puis c'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait courir pendant une demi-heure.

-Méchant ! J'te déteste -ttebayo !

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Le petit Naruto tira la langue à son « grand-cousin », puis tourna vivement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il boudait. Boruto leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était pas en colère, loin de là … Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec son père, et surtout sans se disputer. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à quoi … cinq ans ? Oui, cinq ans, cinq ans qu'il culpabilisait de s'être si souvent énervé contre son père qui n'était presque jamais à la maison. Cinq ans qu'il voulait s'excuser, lui dire à quel point il lui manquait, à quel point il l'avait admiré sans s'en rendre compte. Cinq ans qu'il n'arrivait plus à dire « -ttebasa » sans pleurer après. Cinq ans qu'il s'était résigné à ne jamais le revoir. Et aujourd'hui il était là, au bout de sa main, à râler pour avoir des ramen …

-Boruto nii-chan ?

-Tiens, tu boudes plus ?

-Tu pleures …

Boruto s'arrêta et passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux, ne voulant pas inquiété le petit garçon.

-C'est rien, j'avais juste un truc dans l'œil.

-Menteur, ça se voit que t'es triste …

-…

-Tu sais, maman dis toujours qu'un bon bol de ramen ça remonte le moral -ttebayo !

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur le crâne de Naruto, pendant que l'adolescent le traitait de goinfre, tout en rigolant. Les deux blonds reprirent alors leur route vers le terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

A y est ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'étais légèrement occupée ces temps-ci n_n' J'espère que ce chap vous à plu, les choses sérieuses commencent et certains personnages prennent de l'importance ! Je m'étais pas mal concentrée sur Sarada et Itachi, mais il n'y a pas qu'eux dans l'histoire, d'autres vont venir mettre leur grain de sel. Et pour ceux qui ont tiqué avec la fille du stand de dango, vous savez comment ça va finir ! Mais attendez-vous à une histoire bien compliquée (et un peu sadique) derrière XD

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je serai à la japan expo les 4 jours, peut-être qu'on se verra. Sur ce, à plus au prochain chap n_n


	15. Boruto

Un léger soupir se fit entendre dans la nuit. Il devait être dans les alentours de trois ou quatre heures du matin, tout le monde devait dormir depuis longtemps, à l'exception d'une personne. Depuis la tombée de la nuit, un Anbu au masque de renard attendait, perché sur un arbre, à une dizaine de mètres du domaine Hyuuga. Sa mission était simple : arrêter le ninja de Kumo sans le tuer. Ca n'allait pas être bien difficile, son adversaire ne s'attendant même pas à être repéré, ce qui était quand même stupide en sachant que le Byakugan permettait de voir à travers les murs et sur plusieurs kilomètres … Non, le plus compliqué, en plus de devoir rester éveillé jusqu'à l'enlèvement, c'était d'arriver avant Hiashi. Boruto ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis son arrivée. Contrairement à Sarada, qui s'était très vite rapprochée de son clan et de sa famille, il était resté très éloigné des Hyuuga, pourtant il n'avait rien à craindre, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait les yeux blancs, mais malgré les années, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à passer à autre chose, et pleurait systématiquement chaque fois qu'il repensait à son époque …

Alors qu'il essuyait distraitement une larme sous son masque, il vit une ombre se rapprocher des quartiers de la Sôke.

-C'est parti …

Sans perdre plus de temps, Boruto sauta de sa branche, et s'élança calmement vers l'intrus, se disant qu'à force d'être aussi blasé, il commençait à ressembler à Kakashi.

Le ninja de Kumo avançait lentement dans la pénombre, évitant de se faire remarquer, bien qu'il était assez confiant sur ce point, lorsqu'il vit apparaître un Anbu devant lui, juste avant qu'il n'entre dans le domaine. Mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission, il n'avait qu'à le tuer discrètement. Le jônin s'élança, kunai en main, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus avant que son adversaire ne disparaisse aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut. Le ninja s'arrêta et se concentra pour essayer de le retrouver, lorsqu'il sentit l'arme dans sa main lui être arrachée et immédiatement plantée dans la jambe, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il tenta alors de se relever mais ne sentit qu'un choc au niveau de la nuque, avant de perdre connaissance. Il avait échoué dans sa mission.

-C'était vraiment un jônin ça …?

Boruto se rapprocha pour s'assurer que le ninja était bel et bien inconscient, puis le posa sur son épaule, quand un bruit attira son attention. Par chance, ce n'était qu'Hiashi, qui avait dû repérer le ninja de Kumo de loin.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Boruto retira le masque en tissu du ninja, dévoilant ainsi le visage de l'ambassadeur de Kumo.

-Il a essayé de s'introduire dans le domaine du clan Hyuuga. Hokage-sama m'avait chargé de le surveiller, au cas où il tenterait quelque chose.

-Je vois. Je m'y attendais aussi.

Le blond s'inclina devant le chef de clan, et repartit en direction de la tour de l'Hokage, tandis qu'Hiashi retournait se coucher. Dans un élan de curiosité, il activa son Byakugan, pour au moins connaître le visage de l'homme qui avait peut-être sauvé un membre de sa famille. À sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'un enfant de treize ans, et plus étonnant encore, il semblait porter un pendentif possédant une grande quantité d'un chakra étrange …

-Tenez, je vous apporte un cadeau.

Ibiki et Inoichi se tournèrent vers l'Anbu, qui déposa « délicatement » le corps assommé du ninja de Kumo devant eux.

-C'est l'ambassadeur de Kumo ?

-Il vient d'essayer de s'introduire dans le domaine Hyuuga, le traité de paix n'était sûrement qu'une façade pour entrer dans le village. Sur ce, je vous le laisse.

Et le ninja repartit comme il était arrivé, sans laisser le temps aux deux jônin de dire quoi que ce soit, pas même de protester sur le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux …

Boruto arriva rapidement à la tour de l'Hokage, avec sa vitesse, c'était pratiquement de la téléportation, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à travers les murs, ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter devant la porte.

-Boruto-senpai ?

Le blond soupira intérieurement, se disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se faire à cette appellation … Il se retourna pour voir atterrir près de lui un autre Anbu, aux cheveux gris.

-Salut Kakashi, tu rentres de mission ?

-Non, j'y allais, je dois surveiller le petit monstre pendant une partie de la nuit.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bah bonne chance alors, moi je dois faire mon rapport de mission.

-Ok, à plus.

Les deux ninja repartirent chacun de leur côté. Au départ, ils étaient assez distants, l'un devant se retenir de pleurer chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, et l'autre ne voulant pas se rapprocher de qui que ce soit de peur de voir à nouveau mourir quelqu'un à qui il tenait, mais à force de se côtoyer chez Minato, de travailler ensemble dans l'Anbu, et surtout de se partager le baby-sitting d'un Naruto hyperactif, ils avaient fini par devenir de bons amis, même si aucun des deux ne l'avoueraient. Boruto redoutait juste le jour où Kakashi remarquerait son problème de croissance, sur deux ou trois ans, ça allait, là, ça en faisait cinq, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte …

-Au rapport.

Minato releva brusquement la tête de ses papiers, à moitié endormi. Il passait presque toutes ses nuits dans son bureau récemment, et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il était souvent très tard. Et ce n'était pas le récent traité de paix avec Kumo qui allait l'aider …

-Désolé, je manque un peu de sommeil …

-Je vois ça. Juste pour dire que j'ai empêché l'enlèvement et que l'ambassadeur de Kumo est vivant et aux mains d'Inoichi et Ibiki.

-Je vois, bon travail. Tu peux rentrer te coucher.

-Vous aussi.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas, il faut encore que je m'occupe de classer les dossiers concernant le traité avec Kumo, que je prépare les missions à distribuer aux équipes genin demain, que je-…

-Je reformule : Rentrez chez vous, tant que tout va bien.

-« Tant que tout va bien » ?

-Désolé, faites comme si j'avais rien dit …

Serrant les poings, Boruto s'inclina et disparut du bureau pour rentrer chez lui, la boule au ventre. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne prit même pas le temps de se changer ou avaler quoique ce soit, se contentant d'enlever son masque, et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit.

 _-Quand papa était enfant, Hokage ojii-chan n'était plus en vie ! Alors je suppose qu'il était chanceux, il n'a jamais eu la « joie » d'avoir des parents !_

 _-…_ _I_ _l est vrai que ne pas avoir ton père près de toi dans les moments importants est triste … Mais_ _lui_ _et toi êtes différents. T_ _oi, t_ _u as un père encore ici._

Dans le petit appartement, un cri de frustration étouffé dans un coussin vint briser le silence pesant de la nuit, avant d'être suivi par des sanglots.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Oui je sais, ce chap est court, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire de longs chapitres mais je fais de mon mieux ok . Bon je devrais quand même essayer d'améliorer ce point ...

Bref ! n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir n_n (et ça fait surtout rager de voir des fics avec plus de 100 reviews ... oui j'ai l'esprit de compétition, je sais)

A plus !


	16. Dôjutsu

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Oui !

-Vrai de vrai de vrai ?!

-OUI !

Le petit garçon commença à sauter partout dans l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement, tout excité par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait maintenant quatre ans et un jour, et son grand-frère de cœur venait de lui annoncer qu'ils allaient commencer son entraînement de ninja.

-Alors alors ? On commence par quoi ? Tu pourras m'apprendre des jutsu de la mort qui tuent -ttebayo ?!

-Tu vas commencer par te calmer si tu veux bien …

En un instant, Naruto se trouva au garde-à-vous devant Boruto, bien qu'il continuait à trembler d'impatience, faisant bien rire l'aîné.

-On va commencer par les shuriken et les kunai. Suis-moi petit monstre.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça -ttebayo !

« Petit monstre », c'était le surnom officiel de Naruto depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher, et pour une raison toute simple : Il passait son temps à faire tourner en bourrique les personnes qui l'approchaient, Kakashi et Boruto, mais aussi Sarada, Itachi, Sasuke, Minato, Jiraya, le Sandaime, tout le monde. Sauf Kushina, il était peut-être blagueur, mais pas suicidaire.

Boruto sortit deux shuriken et en donna un à l'enfant. Il lui montra comment le tenir correctement, comment se positionner, et enfin, le mouvement à faire pour le lancer en ligne droite.

-Tu as tout compris ?

-Euh … Je crois.

Le plus âgé sourit et lança son propre shuriken, qui vint se planter au centre exact de la cible, sous le regard émerveillé du plus petit. Après une première tentative … complètement foirée, et quelques autres essaies infructueux, Naruto finit par arriver à ne plus rater la cible. Il s'entraîna encore jusqu'à toucher le centre de la cible, reculant d'un mètre chaque fois qu'il réussissait. Boruto fut d'ailleurs étonné de son investissement, même si on lui avait souvent dit que son père était un acharné.

Après une bonne heure, les deux blonds firent une pause au pied d'un arbre, avant d'enchaîner avec le lancé de kunai, pour lequel Naruto semblait avoir beaucoup plus de facilité. Et dire qu'il avait redoublé la terminale de l'académie plusieurs fois, au final il n'avait rien de l'incapable pour qui tout le monde le prenait, il n'avait juste eu personne pour lui enseigner correctement.

-Alors ?

-Tu te débrouilles très bien, on fait une pause pour manger ?

-Ok !

Les deux blonds s'installèrent au bord de l'eau et commencèrent à manger. Kushina leur avait fait des bento « spécial ninja », c'est-à-dire énormes et principalement composés de légumes … Devant la grimace de Naruto, Boruto le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout manger et qu'ils dîneraient à Ichiraku.

-Dis, pourquoi c'est toi qui m'entraînes -ttebayo ?

-Tu voudrais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste que normalement, c'est pas à papa de m'entraîner -ttebayo ?

Boruto se figea, son morceau de carotte à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il se revoyait, enfant, quand son père n'était pas encore Hokage. Ils étaient venus au même endroit, sur le terrain où l'équipe 7 avait vu le jour, pour son premier entraînement. Naruto lui avait appris le lancé de shuriken et de kunai, puis Hinata leur avait apporté un pique-nique, tenant dans ses bras une Himawari encore tout bébé. L'époque où leur famille était unie …

-Boruto nii-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures tout le temps ?

Boruto passa distraitement une main sur ses yeux et se leva, indiquant à Naruto que l'entraînement reprenait. Après quelques exercices de lancé de shuriken, les deux blonds entamèrent une autre partie importante de l'apprentissage ninja : le taijutsu. Autant dire que c'était compliqué, entre le plus jeune qui fonçait dans le tas comme un imbécile, et le plus vieux qui, au final, ne connaissait presque que des mouvements de jôken, ce n'était pas le meilleur entraînement du monde. « Dorénavant, ce sera à Kakashi de lui apprendre le taijutsu … » C'était peut-être sadique et irresponsable, surtout si on prenait en compte le talent de Kakashi en tant que professeur, mais ce serait toujours plus efficace que si c'était Boruto qui s'en occupait.

Au final, les garçons avaient vu les bases d'un peu tous les domaines, en dehors du ninjutsu, histoire de voir sur quoi ils devraient se concentrer les prochaines fois. Contrairement à l'original, ce Naruto semblait avoir plus de facilités en shurikenjutsu qu'en taijutsu, ce qui n'était pas un problème en sois, le shurikenjutsu ayant moultes avantages par rapport au combat au corps à corps, mais cela voulait dire que le ninja copieur aurait le plus gros du travail, le pauvre. Le petit blond avait aussi l'air doué en fuinjutsu, même si ce n'était pas une surprise, après tout il était un Uzumaki, et le Nanadaime ne s'y était tout simplement pas intéressé, ici il avait quelqu'un pour le guider. Oui, ce petit Naruto2.0 était très prometteur.

-Et voilà !

Teuchi tendit deux grands bols de ramen fumants aux garçons qui revenaient de l'entraînement, laissant échapper un petit rire en voyant le plus jeune, recouvert de poussière, se jeter sur le sien.

-Espèce de goinfre.

-L'entraînement, ça creuse !

-T'as pas besoin de ça pour engloutir des kilos de ramen.

L'ignorant complètement, Naruto reposa son bol déjà vide sur la table, avant de se tourner vers Boruto pour en demander un deuxième. Les Anbu avaient beau être connus pour protéger leur village au péril de leur vie sans rien attendre en retour, une mission restait une mission, et une mission réussie, ça se paye, et plus le rang d'une mission est élevé, plus elle est bien payée. Boruto enchaînait les missions de rang A, voire S, et ne dépensait pratiquement jamais son argent, et ce depuis qu'il avait intégré l'Anbu, résultat, il était purement et simplement riche. Il n'en avait juste rien à faire.

Alors quelques bols de ramen …

-Ah … C'était trop bon !

-Je vois ça …

Boruto devait lever la tête pour voir le sommet de la pile de bols du petit garçon … Il sortit son porte monnaie et paya l'addition, puis tous deux se levèrent et partirent en direction de la maison, où Kushina les attendaient avec impatience. Les rues étaient silencieuses, les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux et les commerçants à fermer leur boutiques, seul les bars et les restaurants étaient encore ouverts. Boruto ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, profitant du calme, repensant aux débuts de soirée de son époque, les rues grouillantes de monde et éclairées jour et nuit par les néons de boutiques et les écrans géants bruyants, qui diffusaient de tout et n'importe quoi à longueur de temps. Ici, tout était différent, les gens étaient déjà presque tous rentrés chez eux, les autres marchaient tranquillement pour profiter de l'air frais, les rues n'étaient plus éclairées que par les lampions des quelques restaurants. Une atmosphère reposante. Si paisible que le moindre bruit de pas semblait résonner dans tout le quartier, ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait eu l'Anbu en s'apercevant qu'ils étaient suivis.

Après avoir déposé Naruto, qui s'était d'ailleurs endormi sur le chemin, Boruto se dirigea vers le parc. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose à y faire, ni même une envie particulière, mais quelqu'un continuait de le suivre, et si affrontement il devait y avoir, il était suffisamment loin des habitations pour ne pas causer de dégâts collatéraux, et suffisamment proche pour que des renforts puissent intervenir. Agissant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, le blond s'assit sur un banc et commença à faire tourner distraitement un shuriken sur son doigt, tout en se concentrant pour repérer son adversaire. Ce dernier était fort, en mouvement il était très discret, et à l'arrêt, presque indétectable. Apparemment, il ne comptait pas attaquer, pas d'arme en main, pas d'aura meurtrière, mais s'il le suivait, c'était bien pour quelque chose. Après quelques minutes de simulation d'ennui, et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, l'Anbu décida de faire avancer les choses, après tout, il devait bien lui rester quelques brides de l'Uzumaki qui fonçait dans le tas, non ?

-Je sais que t'es là, pas la peine de te cacher !

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, puis la mystérieuse personne se décida à sortir des buissons, pour venir se poster devant le blond, comme si de rien était, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Yo.

Boruto détailla rapidement le garçon qui lui faisait face. A peu près son âge, brun, cheveux frisés, yeux noirs, col montant jusqu'au menton.

-T'es le pote d'Itachi, non ?

-Yep. Shisui Uchiha, enchanté.

Shisui Uchiha … Il aurait tout aussi bien pu venir avec une pancarte « danger » collée sur le front ! Il suspectait déjà Sarada, s'il commençait à s'intéresser à Boruto, ça allait vite devenir un problème.

-Pourquoi tu me suivais ?

-J'avais juste envie de discuter, comme ça, mais t'étais avec le petit Naruto alors j'ai pas voulu vous déranger donc-…

-Je ne suis pas aussi patient que Sarada, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le.

Le sourire disparut des lèvres de Shisui, qui défiait maintenant le regard du blond, assis devant lui. Chacun savait que l'autre le suspectait, l'analysait, cherchant la moindre faille.

-Si tu insistes. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Donc vous cachez bien quelque chose.

-Si j'avais nié, tu ne m'aurais pas cru.

-Pas faux. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ta complice passe son temps avec Itachi, qui est mon meilleur ami. Ca me regarde.

Boruto se leva et fit face à Shisui, Byakugan contre Sharingan. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à bouger, continuant à se fixer d'un air menaçant. L'Uchiha n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre mouvement de recul ou de surprise devant le dôjutsu, pourtant plus qu'improbable, de l'Uzumaki.

-Laisse Sarada en dehors de ça.

-Quand tu m'auras dit ce que vous cachez.

-Je te le répète pour la dernière fois, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si Itachi est concerné, ça me regarde.

Les deux ninja continuèrent à se défier visuellement, forçant sur leur dôjutsu respectifs, laissant s'échapper une infime partie de leurs auras de puissance, pourtant largement suffisante pour faire plier n'importe quel chûnin. Un combat pouvait éclater à tout instant, l'atmosphère devenait lourde et oppressante …

Puis sans crier gare, Boruto disparut l'espace d'une seconde et demi, avant de réapparaître avec quelques légères éclaboussures de sang sur sa veste, et un kunai à la main. L'instant d'après, une explosion avait lieu dans les branchages d'un arbre, à une dizaine de mètres des deux ninja.

-La Racine ?

Le blond acquiesça et désactiva son dôjutsu, puis commença à s'éloigner, avant de s'arrêter, toujours dos au brun.

-Secret rang S, je compte sur toi.

Et il reprit sa route jusqu'à son appartement, soulagé d'avoir évité un affrontement, et soucieux d'avoir été espionné par la Racine, Mitsuki aurait dû le prévenir, mais il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs mois. De son côté, Shisui bouillonnait, non seulement il n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions, mais en plus il en avait de nouvelles ! Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne rien laisser paraître devant le Byakugan du blond, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Comment le petit-neveu de l'Hokage, qui était d'origine civile, pouvait posséder un dôjutsu ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, et pourtant il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, à tout juste une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage. Mais il avait aussi sentit quelque chose, quelque chose d'effrayant, comme une rage bestiale, enfermée au fin-fond du regard blanc de Boruto, et qui avait repoussé le pouvoir de son Sharingan tout au long de leur joute visuelle …

* * *

Enfin ! J'en voyais plus le bout de celui là ! L'histoire avance, doucement mais surement, et shisui prend de l'importance, tandis que boruto s'enferme de plus en plus, et qu'est-il arrivé à mitsuki ? comment va réagir la racine ? quelle est cette force dans le byakugan de boruto ? je vous laisse sur ces questions, surtout que le prochain chapitre traitera d'un sujet tout autre n_n et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

sur ce, à plus !


	17. Himitsu

-Arrête avec ça.

-Et toi arrête de nier ! T'es plus rouge que tes yeux !

-Très drôle …

Dans une petite rue de Konoha, deux bruns marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, des brochettes de dango à la main, en direction du domaine Uchiha, après une longue journée d'entraînement intensif en vue du prochain examen chûnin, auquel le plus jeune des deux allait participer. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait insisté pour faire un grand détour, simplement pour acheter des dango, à une échoppe en particulier, où il avait apparemment l'habitude de passer presque tous les jours. Au début, Sarada s'était demandée pourquoi, mais n'avait pas posé plus de questions, sachant qu'elle aurait les réponses lorsqu'ils seraient devant le stand. Ce dernier était tenu par un vieil homme, il devait avoir la soixantaine, et une petite fille à la chevelure et à la peau blanches, avec les yeux bleu pâle, d'environ dix ou onze ans. Elle n'avait même pas eu à demander ce qu'ils voulaient, et avait légèrement rougi en leur tendant leur commande. En la prenant, Itachi, lui, était passé au rouge tomate, et avait presque bégayé en la remerciant et en payant, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre la situation, même s'il continuait de nier en bloc.

-Alors comme ça, on a une petite-amie et on ne me dit rien ?

-C'est pas ma petite-amie ! … Pas encore …

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-N-Non non ! Rien !

Sarada pouffa de rire, évidement qu'elle avait entendu, et elle trouvait ça adorable, d'autant plus qu'elle savait comment tout ça allait se terminer.

Quelques temps avant de revenir dans le passé, elle avait fait la connaissance d'une cousine, du nom de Mikoto, le Itachi de son époque avait eu une fille à qui il avait donné le nom de sa défunte mère. Personne n'avait été au courant, son existence était inconnue du reste du monde, elle avait vécu dans l'anonymat le plus totale, sans un seul faux pas. Sarada ne l'avait pas vue très souvent, trois ou quatre fois tout au plus, et elle ne savait pas grand chose de sa mère, n'ayant jamais pensé à poser la question, mais elle était à peu près sûre que si Itachi aimait quelqu'un maintenant, çà ne pouvait être qu'elle.

-Donc … Tu passes ici tous les jours ?

-Quand je peux, oui.

-Intéressant …

-Arrête avec tes sous-entendus !

-Ca alors, Itachi l'impassible s'énerve !

-…

-Ca va, ça va, pas la peine de bouder. Et puis, vous faites un très beau couple.

-Ce n'est PAS ma petite-amie.

-Mais ça va le devenir.

-C'est ça, c'est ça …

-Est-ce que je te rappelle que je viens du future ?

Itachi manqua de s'étouffer avec la boulette qu'il avait dans la bouche, les joues rouge vif, devant une Sarada hilare. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au quartier du clan, ils croisèrent Kushina et Naruto, qui rentraient chez eux après avoir passé l'après-midi chez leurs amis Uchiha, le petit blond et Sasuke s'étaient entraînés dans le jardin, pendant que leurs mères avaient bavardé dans le salon, comme cela arrivait souvent depuis que les garçons avaient commencé leur apprentissage ninja. Ils semblaient, sans grande surprise, avoir déjà entamé une relation de rivalité, et s'amusaient à compter leur nombre de victoires l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient à peu près le même niveau global, et leur capacités se complétaient ; Sasuke était meilleur en taijutsu mais Naruto avait plus d'endurance, Sasuke visait mieux avec les shuriken mais les lancés de Naruto étaient plus puissants, la précision pour l'un, la force pour l'autre. Sarada repensa à ce que lui avait raconté son père avant leur départ, l'histoire d'Indra et Ashura, réincarnés en Madara et Hashirama, puis en Sasuke et Naruto. Qui aurait cru que les réincarnations existaient vraiment ? Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs peut-être pas les seuls à s'être réincarnés …

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester manger ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose.

-Dommage … Mais tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue.

-Oui, vous me le répétez à chaque fois …

-Dis le si je suis énervante ! Allez file !

La jeune fille salua Mikoto et partit en direction d'Ichiraku pour y retrouver Boruto, il voulait apparemment lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Depuis qu'ils étaient à cette époque, le blond avait définitivement reprit les rennes du groupe, au point que Sarada se sentait comme sa mère à l'époque : inutile. Alors elle se rassurait, se disant que s'il y avait un problème, elle interviendrait, qu'elle était Anbu et qu'elle savait réagir en cas d'urgence, mais elle savait aussi que malgré ça, elle serait comme sa mère au début : un poids. Boruto l'avait depuis longtemps surpassée, et maintenant même Itachi la battait lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient, elle ne l'entraînait plus que par habitude, pour s'amuser, comme un jeu avec le petit-frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

En passant par les toits, elle arriva rapidement au petit restaurant, et évidement, son ami l'y attendait déjà, deux bols de ramen devant lui. Sarada s'assit à côté de lui, en attrapa un, puis commença à manger, sous le regard étonné de son ami.

-Tu m'expliques, là ?

-Quoi ?

Boruto fit un léger mouvement de tête vers sa coéquipière, ou plus précisément ses cheveux, arrivant en dessous de ses épaules, attachés en queue de cheval basse par un ruban rouge.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de changer de coiffure ?

-Sarada …

-… Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée …

-Ca l'est.

-Vraiment ?

-Bah oui. Mais t'aurais pu prévenir.

Sarada détourna le regard, touchée et rassurée par la réaction de son ami. Elle avait eu l'idée quelques mois auparavant, lorsque Boruto lui avait raconté sa discussion peu amicale avec Shisui. Leur problème de croissance commençait à être trop visible, en tout cas pour elle, et s'ils ne trouvaient pas vite une solution, l'Uchiha ne serait pas le seul à les démasquer. Et cette solution, c'était Sarada qui l'avait trouvée. Elle s'était rappelée des quelques fois où elle avait rencontré la Sannin Tsunade, soixante-cinq ans, l'apparence d'une femme de moins de trente ans. Et là, la réponse à leur problème lui avait sauté aux yeux : si on pouvait se donner en permanence l'air plus jeune, on devait pouvoir se donner l'air plus vieux. Et en profiter pour allonger un peu ses cheveux, qui avaient arrêté de pousser.

-Un Henge permanent … Tu fais ça depuis quand ?

-Depuis que Shisui nous surveille. Il nous a cramé, on ne peut rien y faire, mais au moins, il sera le seul.

-Je sais même pas quel âge on est sensés avoir …

-Seize ou dix-sept ans, il y a trois ans Shisui m'a demandé mon âge et j'ai répondu quatorze ans, vu qu'on était là depuis trois ans et qu'on avait l'apparence d'enfant de treize ans, ça me paraissait le plus crédible.

-Tu as bien fait … Déjà six ans …

Sarada regarda Boruto remuer ses baguettes dans son bol, l'air absent. En le détaillant un peu, elle s'aperçut qu'il semblait fatigué, il avait des débuts de cernes, la peau pâle, et le regard terne.

-J'en connais un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi récemment.

-Je pars en mission, j'entraîne le petit monstre, je pars en mission, j'entraîne le petit monstre. Où est-ce que je suis sensé trouver le temps de dormir ?

-A ce que je sache, tu n'entraînes pas Naruto la nuit.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler …

Un silence gênant s'installa. Sarada avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son ami n'allait pas bien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi et ne savait pas comment l'aider, et s'il ne voulait rien lui dire, elle respectait sa décision.

-Sinon … Tu as des nouvelles de Mitsuki ?

La jeune fille leva brusquement la tête de son bol. Non, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, et honnêtement, elle ne s'était même pas posée la question. Quelle amie, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque Mitsuki avait des informations à leurs donner, il contactait d'abord l'Hokage, qui les tenait ensuite au courant. Hors, Minato était également sans nouvelles depuis plus d'un an …

-Vu ta tête, je suppose que non …

-Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Peut-être. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait prendre, quand on sait de quoi Danzô est capable …

-Si cet enfoiré ose toucher à un seul cheveux de Mitsuki, j'irai personnellement lui arracher les membres un par un avec mon Susanô. Tous les membres !

-Évite …

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'il le mérite !

-Oui, je sais, et je trouve même que lui arracher les membres, c'est encore trop gentil. Mais tu as déjà une mauvaise vue, ne gaspille pas ton Mangekyou pour lui, il n'en vaut pas le coup.

-Mouais … Mais ça ne règle pas le problème, on fait quoi pour Mitsuki ?

-Un des membres de la Racine vient de la quitter et d'entrer dans l'Anbu, on pourra lui demander, ce sera un début.

-D'accord …

Les deux ninja finirent leur repas en silence. Sarada était de plus en plus inquiète pour ses coéquipiers, qui s'éloignaient petit à petit, tandis qu'elle s'enfermait dans sa petite bulle de bonheur où tout allait pour le mieux. Elle se sentait mal, mal d'être aussi heureuse alors que ses amis souffraient, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, pas même essayer. Et le massacre du clan qui approchait, et elle qui n'avait toujours pas de solution, et Mitsuki qui ne donnait plus signe de vie …

-Ca va Sarada ?

-Oui … Je me sens juste complètement inutile …

-…

Boruto se leva et paya leur deux commandes, avant de partir en prétextant devoir surveiller Naruto. Sarada ne refusa même pas qu'il lui offre un repas qu'elle aurait pu payer. Finalement, elle se décida à rentrer elle aussi, en traînant les pieds. En se promenant dans les rues presque vides, elle aperçut l'échoppe tenue par la future petite-amie d'Itachi. N'ayant pas d'autre idée pour essayer de se remonter le moral, elle s'y dirigea et fut accueillie par le sourire angélique de la petite fille. Itachi n'était sûrement pas le seul à avoir craqué …

-Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Trois dango, s'il-te-plaît.

-Bien sûr. Voilà.

-Merci.

Alors que Sarada allait repartir, l'enfant la retint en tirant sur sa manche, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, puis se pencha vers la ninja, lui faisant signe d'en faire de même.

-Vous êtes l'amie d'Itachi, c'est bien ça ?

-Euh … Oui … Je suis plus ou moins sa grande-sœur en fait …

-Vous pouvez lui donnez ça de ma part, s'il-vous-plaît ?

La petite fille sortit de la poche de son tablier une petite enveloppe blanche, décorée d'un ruban bleu fin, et la donna à Sarada, qui la rangea à son tour dans une de ses poches en souriant.

-J'ai hâte de voir sa tête …

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, laisse tomber, et ne t'en fait pas, je lui donnerai. Au fait, je m'appelle Sarada, et toi ?

-Himitsu.

-Et bien Himitsu, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

-Moi de même.

Sarada repartit en direction de son appartement, un peu plus enjouée qu'avant. Oui, sa vie ici était parfaite … Trop parfaite …

* * *

Voilà ! Oui, j'aime les perso avec des cas de conscience, mais vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien finir ... normalement ... BREF ! j'espère que ce chap vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir n_n sur ce, à plus !


	18. Chûnin

-Vainqueur : Itachi Uchiha !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans tout le stade. Le public avait été impressionné par les combats du garçon de dix ans. Même le Daimyô du Feu ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait le déplacement pour assister à la troisième partie de l'examen, lui qui était pourtant peu enthousiaste au départ, ayant une raison toute autre de venir à Konoha …

Dans les gradins, Sasuke était surexcité et n'arrêtait pas de crier « C'est Nii-san qui a gagné ! » ou encore « Nii-san c'est le plus fort ! », tandis que son père se tenait debout derrière lui, les bras croisés, et un sourire fier sur les lèvres, se répétant à lui-même que son fils serait un grand ninja, et que ce n'étaient pas quelques affaires politiques qui allaient ruiner sa vie. Près d'eux, Mikoto les regardait en souriant, avant de les rejoindre pour elle aussi féliciter son fils, même s'il ne distinguerait sûrement pas leurs voix parmi toutes celles des personnes présentes.

Après quelques minutes d'applaudissements, et un discours de l'Hokage, le stade commença à se vider petit à petit, certains rentrant chez eux, d'autres allant féliciter les participants.

-Nii-san !

Itachi, qui sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie de l'arène, rattrapa de justesse le petit être brun qui venait de se jeter sur lui avec une énergie débordante.

-Nii-san t'es le meilleur !

-Merci Sasuke.

Le jeune ninja serra son petit-frère dans ses bras, puis le reposa au sol en grimaçant légèrement. Gagner le tournois ne signifiait pas en ressortir sans une égratignure, et l'Inuzuka qui avait atteint la finale avec lui était coriace, Itachi avait des traces de griffures sur les bras et les jambes qui mettraient plusieurs jours à partir, et laisseraient peut-être de petites cicatrices. Il était aussi à bout de souffle, l'endurance étant à la fois son point faible et le point fort de son adversaire. Il était trop fatigué pour comprendre complètement ce que lui disait son frère, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour si peu, alors il endura et se comporta comme si tout allait bien, malgré sa tête qui tournait, ses jambes qui peinaient à le porter, sa vision qui se floutait, et des difficultés à respirer. Mais il sortait d'un combat difficile, alors ça devait être normal et finirait par passer, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, Fugaku et Mikoto les rejoignirent rapidement, et la petite famille rentra chez elle dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour fêter le victoire de leur fils aîné.

Le lendemain après-midi, Itachi fut convoqué chez l'Hokage. Il y arriva tant bien que mal à cause des blessures sur ses jambes, la douleur était tout-à-fait supportable, surtout pour un ninja, mais elle n'en était pas moins très désagréable pour autant. En entrant dans le bureau, il vit deux autres des participants de l'examen, ainsi que son adversaire de la finale, Shikaku Nara était également présent, debout au fond de la pièce, deux Anbu étaient placés d'un côté et de l'autre du Sandaime et son successeur, qui l'accueillit en souriant.

-Parfait, il ne manquait plus que toi.

-Pardonnez-moi pour le retard.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Bien, vous vous doutez sûrement de la raison de cette convocation, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez été promus chûnin.

Un des deux Anbu s'approcha des jeunes ninja et leur distribua à chacun le gilet vert de Konoha, ainsi qu'un papier attestant de leur nouveau grade. Le Yondaime continua son discours, énumérant ce qu'impliquait le rang chûnin, insistant beaucoup sur le fait d'être chef d'équipe, et donc de prendre toute la responsabilité en cas d'échec ou de mauvaise tournure de mission. Tout ça était assez stressant à entendre, mais aucun des anciens genin ne le montrait, ils restaient droits et fiers, en vrais ninja qu'ils étaient.

-En tout cas, je suis très fier de vous, vous êtes l'espoir de Konoha, et j'attends que vous fassiez honneur au village et au bandeau que vous portez. Toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes désormais chûnin du village de Konoha.

Les quatre chûnin s'inclinèrent respectueusement, puis sortirent un à un du bureau, impatients de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à leurs familles.

-Itachi, tu veux bien rester, s'il-te-plaît ?

Aux ordres de son Kage, l'enfant rebroussa chemin et revint se placer devant le bureau. L'un des deux Anbu ferma la porte et y apposa un sceau silence, avant de, comme son partenaire, retirer son masque. Itachi fut très surpris de constater une différence de taille d'au moins deux têtes entre Sarada et Boruto, la brune lui avait déjà expliqué son Henge permanent, mais passant son temps avec elle, il n'avait pas remarqué tous les changements, surtout la taille, après tout, elle avait toujours été plus grande que lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour que l'Hokage ait convoqué toutes ces personnes.

-Tu te doutes bien de pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.

Le ninja hocha la tête et prit un air sérieux. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'assister à ces réunions, mais Sarada et son père lui racontaient toujours en détail ce qu'il s'y passait et les problèmes qui y étaient traités. Et le problème actuel, c'était lui. Enfin son clan, mais il était l'acteur principal de l'histoire, et maintenant qu'il était chûnin, il était en âge de participer aux prises de décisions.

La réunion commença par une exposition de la situation actuelle, ainsi que les éléments à disposition. Malgré les efforts de Fugaku pour calmer les siens, ces derniers ne voulaient rien entendre, et faisaient déjà pression sur leur chef pour reprendre le pouvoir par la force, autrement dit, le temps leur était compté, mais tout n'était pas encore perdu. Cependant, la révolte commençait bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, et en analysant quelques dossiers, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi : Danzô. La Racine intervenait pratiquement toujours avant l'arrivée de la Police, les faisant passer pour des incompétents aux yeux des villageois, aggravant ainsi le conflit, et précipitant la chute du clan. C'était dur à admettre, surtout pour Boruto, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il semblait qu'ils avaient réussi à faire parler Mitsuki … L'Uzumaki tremblait de rage, son coéquipier ne le trahirait jamais, et tous savaient que le vieille homme ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur ses amis, et surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi abjecte et inhumain que le chef de la Racine.

Et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, il y avait un deuxième obstacle sur leur route : Shisui.

Il n'était pas un « ennemi » à proprement parler, s'il venait à découvrir la vérité, il serait dans leur camp après tout. Seulement, les trois voyageurs temporel, et principalement Sarada, avaient grandement sous-estimé son importance dans le massacre du clan et même dans la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. C'était lui, après tout, qui avait essayé d'arrêter Danzô, c'était lui qui avait permis au chef de la Racine de récupérer un Sharingan, c'était lui qui avait fait s'éveiller le Mangekyou d'Itachi en sautant d'une falaise, c'était lui qui, en lui confiant le Kotoamatsukami, lui avait permis de se libérer de l'Edô Tensei, de l'annuler, et de se réconcilier avec Sasuke. Et ce que personne ne savait, c'est que c'était lui qui avait recueilli et élevé la fille d'Itachi après que ce dernier soit mort.

-Comment avons-nous pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important ?

-A notre époque, les personnes connaissant la vraie histoire d'Itachi se comptent sur les doigts de la mains, alors ceux qui en connaissent les détails …

-La première chose à faire est de l'empêcher d'affronter Danzô, s'il récupère son dôjutsu en sachant ce que nous essayons de faire, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

-Ca je peux m'en occuper, Shisui est mon meilleur ami, je devrais pouvoir l'en dissuader.

-Je l'espère … Mais il faut aussi s'occuper de Danzô, s'il est au courant de nos plans, il va falloir être extrêmement vigilant, je n'ai aucun droit sur la Racine … Par chance, Mitsuki n'est pas au courant pour Shisui.

Boruto serra les poings de frustration, il avait perdu son village, sa famille, son maître, et maintenant son meilleur ami ? Hors de question ! Il irait demander l'aide d'Orochimaru ou d'Obito s'il le fallait, mais il sauverait Mitsuki, quoi qu'il en coûte, même s'il devait aller le chercher lui-même et être accusé de trahison pour ça !

-Le moment fatidique risque d'arriver beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Itachi, je sais que c'est horrible de te demander ça, mais il faut que tu te tiennes prêt.

-Bien, Hokage-sama.

Malgré le calme dans sa voix, tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'Itachi était loin d'être prêt. La première fois, il avait treize ans, était capitaine Anbu, avait le Mangekyou, et Obito s'était occupé des membres de la police. Cette fois, il avait dix ans, était chûnin, et n'avait personne pour l'épauler dans sa mission … Tout ça commençait à être trop pour lui, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, comment l'autre lui avait-il pu supporter un tel fardeau ? Toutes les personnes présentes le plaignaient, mais une seule réagit …

-Hokage-sama.

-Oui Sarada ?

-N'infliger pas ça à Itachi, si le massacre doit avoir lieu, je le ferai.

* * *

Voilà ! Enfin ! je vous dis pas comment j'ai bloqué sur celui là . mais je suis fière de moi, l'histoire avance bien je trouve n_n

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir n_n

Sur ce, à plus XD


	19. Amis

-Mais t'es complètement malade ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Boruto frappa son poing sur la table, renversant les quelques pots à crayons qui s'y trouvaient. Face à lui, Sarada, avec son apparence d'adolescente, souriait nerveusement, affichant un air coupable. L'Hokage et Itachi avaient peut-être accepté sa décision, mais pas son coéquipier, bien au contraire, dès la réunion terminée, il l'avait traînée de force chez lui pour lui passer un savon …

-T'occuper du massacre à la place d'Itachi ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?!

-Boruto, calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer …

Toujours énervé, le blond soupira lourdement, s'assit sur une des chaises présentes autour de la table en croisant les bras, et d'un mouvement de tête, invita son amie à en faire de même.

-Je t'écoute.

Malgré le ton froid et autoritaire, Sarada prit une grande inspiration et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Elle fut étonnée d'y voir, en plus de la colère, une certaine tristesse et de l'inquiétude, la faisant baisser honteusement la tête. C'était son ami, évidement qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle …

-A vrai dire, tout-à-l'heure, j'ai dit ça un peu sur un coup de tête en voyant le regard d'Itachi … A notre époque, il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse et il a décidé que ce serait lui, afin de sauver mon père. Ici, tout le monde part du principe qu'il le fera et que c'est à lui de le faire, alors qu'il n'a rien demandé à personne. Mais on ne peut pas l'obliger à faire une chose pareille ! C'est encore un enfant ! Et …!

Sarada se leva et frappa du plat de la main sur la table, faisant rouler les crayons et stylos déjà renversés.

-Et puis c'est mon petit-frère, d'accord ?! Tu as peut-être décidé de rester loin de ta famille, mais pas moi !

-Si tu t'occupes du massacre, tu devras déserter !

-Je m'en moque ! J'ai promis à mon père que je protégerais Itachi alors s'il faut que je massacre le clan à sa place, je le ferai !

-Je te l'interdis !

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu me donnes des ordres ?!

Les chaises étaient au sol, tandis que les deux ninja se fusillaient du regard, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'avait activé son dôjutsu, ne voulant pas avoir à en venir aux mains. Et malgré l'enjeu de la dispute, et son caractère compétitif, l'Uzumaki fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel. Il tourna vivement la tête et recula d'un bon mètre, avant de commencer à jouer avec ses doigts en marmonnant quelque chose que Sarada n'arrivait pas à comprendre …

-Trop près …

La brune arqua un sourcil, n'ayant pas compris la réaction et le changement d'humeur de son coéquipier, qui venait de passer de la colère à la gène en quelques secondes. Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, il y avait des sujets plus importants à traiter !

-Bref, je ne laisserai pas Itachi souffrir une fois de plus.

Le blond reprit ses esprits, ainsi que son air mécontent, et fit à nouveau face à son amie, dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis. Son meilleur ami était déjà en danger, il n'allait pas laisser sa coéquipière se débrouiller toute seule dans une organisation criminelle ! Il ne voulait plus risquer de perdre qui que ce soit …

-Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir assumer après ? Entrer dans l'Akatsuki et être dans le Bingo Book ?

-Itachi à réussi, et il était beaucoup plus jeune que moi !

-Mais tu n'es pas Itachi !

-Moi peut-être, mais-…

Sarada mit soudainement ses mains sur sa bouche, s'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Boruto la regarda, intrigué, avant de comprendre et de baisser les yeux. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle finirait par deviner, après tout même lui avait fait le rapprochement depuis longtemps. Le blond voulu aborder le sujet, mais leur discussion à Ichiraku lui revint en mémoire, il n'avait pas voulu se confier à elle, alors il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à parler. Après un long et gênant moment de silence, il ramassa sa chaise et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus en soupirant.

-Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber.

-Boruto ?

-Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi …

Ne pas se disputer ? Oui, c'est vrai. Sarada, elle non plus, ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, si elle devait déserter, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit en étant fâchée avec son coéquipier, la dernière chose qui lui restait de son époque. Une époque qui lui semblait lointaine, où elle rêvait devenir Hokage, et surpasser le Nanadaime … Et là, elle était volontaire pour déserter ? Si son père la voyait ! Si son père la voyait … Il serait sûrement déçu. Ou peut-être fier d'elle, comme il était fier de son frère ? Un frère qui avait tout sacrifié pour la paix, et avait souffert en silence jusqu'à sa mort. Tout avoir, tout perdre, et sacrifier le peu qu'il reste, et même plus, pour sauver un monde qui pourtant le haïssait, au détriment de son propre bonheur, gardant sa tristesse au plus profond de lui. Un destin bien triste, mais un destin quand même … Un destin.

-Boruto … Si … Si je ne m'étais pas portée volontaire-…

-Je me serais proposé, oui. Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais ?

-Alors tu as remarqué aussi …

-En fait, ton père m'en avait parlé avant qu'on parte, et j'ai constaté qu'il avait raison après quelques années.

-Je vois … Ce n'est pas étonnant … Papa était le mieux placé pour s'en rendre compte …

La brune se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant. Elle sortit son pendentif, contenant sa photo de famille, et la regarda tristement, les larmes sur le point de couler. En voyant ça, Boruto se sentit coupable d'avoir abordé le sujet, alors que lui-même pleurait systématiquement lorsqu'il pensait à ses parents … Gêné, il balaya rapidement la pièce regard, cherchant quelque chose pour remonter le moral de son amie. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa le bordel dans lequel se trouvait son appartement. « Faut vraiment que je pense à ranger de temps en temps ... » pensa-t-il alors qu'il constatait son affreux manque d'organisation. Soudain, son regard se posa sur un objet reposant sur une étagère, Jiraya lui avait offert lors de son dernier passage au village, une semaine auparavant. A ce moment-là, le blond avait trouvé ça stupide, surtout en sachant qu'il avait toujours l'apparence d'un adolescent, mais après réflexion …

-Dis, ça fait bien sept ans qu'on est là, non ?

-Presque, oui, à quelques mois près. Pourquoi ?

Sarada regarda son ami se lever et se diriger vers l'étagère pour y attraper quelque chose, avant de se retourner vers elle en affichant un grand sourire, le même genre de sourire que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une de ses bêtises stupides. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années.

-Parce que du coup, ça nous fait pratiquement vingt ans ! Et je sais pas pour toi, mais je me suis toujours demandé quel goût ça avait le sake !

Sarada resta silencieuse quelques instant, à fixer là bouteille que le blond lui tendait le blond d'un air triomphal. A cette scène, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, avant de finalement exploser, se roulant presque au sol, malgré les protestations de son coéquipier, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Les deux amis remirent les chaises à leurs places et remirent les crayons dans leurs pots. Boruto sortit deux petits verres et les remplit, puis en donna un à Sarada et s'installa en face d'elle. Tous deux se regardèrent pendant quelques instants.

-Comment on en est arrivés là ?

-Aucune idée.

-A trois ?

-Un …

-Deux …

-Trois !

Les deux ninja, malgré leurs apparences d'enfants, avalèrent leur boisson d'une traite … Sarada reposa calmement son verre sur la table, tandis que Boruto se retenait de recracher le contenu du sien. Il se força malgré tout à avaler, mais on pouvait lire sur son visage que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il buvait du sake, faisant bien rire son amie.

-C'est dé-goû-tant …

-Oh ! Chochotte va ! C'est pas si mauvais que ça.

-Pourquoi je sens qu'un jour, tu vas débarquer complètement bourrée ?

-Non mais oh !

S'en suivi une course poursuite autour de la table, puis dans tout l'appartement, ainsi qu'un combat épique entre une poêle à frire et une spatule, pour finir avec une bataille de guili. Désormais, les deux combattants étaient allongés à même le sol, essoufflés et morts de rire. Bien sûr, ce genre de comportement était totalement immature et déplacé, surtout après la réunion de l'après-midi et le massacre qui approchait, mais ça en valait le coup. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de décompresser, de se libérer de la pression. L'espace de quelques minutes, ils avaient pu oublier le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules, plus rien n'existait, ils étaient redevenus les deux enfants qui se disputaient pour avoir la plus grosse part de gâteau, qui faisaient des concours buveur de jus de fruit, et qui s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre devant un film quand leurs parents venaient manger chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Et puis, depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas passé un moment ensemble pour parler d'autre chose que des terribles événements à venir ? Depuis combien de temps Boruto n'avait-il pas souri …?

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chap m'a donner du fil a retordre ! j'essaie d'equilibrer le texte et les dialogues, mais j'ai un peu de mal, surtout quand il y a des blancs dans les conversations ... mais j'y arriverai ! *fait la pose de Gai* Mouais ... sinon, je préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre Sarada et Boruto en couple. Peut-être que je changerai d'avis plus tard mais pour l'instant ils resteront juste amis. Sinon, je vous laisse essayer de trouver ce que les perso ont compris mais que je ne révélerai pas avant un bon moment, j'attends vos théories n_n Et comme d'hab, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, à plus !


	20. Sandwich

-Alors là, je n'ai plus les mots …

-Sans commentaire.

Sarada, à l'entrée de la pièce, observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, perplexe. Elle avait décidé de venir voir Itachi pour parler de la réunion de la veille, ainsi que de sa décision ; mais en entrant dans la maison, qui semblait vide, elle entendit un cri, suivi d'un grand bruit de fracas, provenant de la cuisine. En arrivant, elle trouva le jeune ninja allongé parterre, une poêle à la main, à côté d'un tabouret renversé. La jeune fille l'avait immédiatement aidé à se relever et, ne lui adressant qu'un bref merci, Itachi se dirigea vers le plan de travail, sans laisser la brune lui donner la raison de sa venue. Il avait directement expliqué, bien qu'en bégayant fortement, qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Himitsu le midi-même, et qu'il prévoyait d'apporter un pique-nique. Sarada avait trouvé le geste adorable, mais avait surtout apprécié la franchise du garçon qu'elle considérait comme son petit-frère. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui, et surtout de ses sentiments, alors elle se sentait comme privilégiée chaque fois qu'il se confiait à elle pour un sujet où un autre. Et puis, un pique-nique fait maison pour premier rendez-vous, c'était tellement romantique ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger détail ne fasse surface …

Itachi, n'ayant pas l'habitude de cuisiner, avait décidé de faire quelque chose de simple, mais de le faire bien. Il était donc parti sur des sandwich, avec à l'intérieur de la salade, des tomates, du fromage, et un œuf au plat. Il avait également insisté pour ne recevoir aucune aide, voulant impressionner Himitsu par lui-même … En moins de dix minutes, il s'était d'abord brûlé avec la poêle et avait renversé de l'huile parterre, avait échoué à pas moins de cinq tentatives avant d'obtenir un premier œuf au plat présentable, avait réussi à faire cramer le pain-de-mie avec le grille-pain, s'était coupé au doigt en voulant couper les tomates, avait glissé sur l'huile au sol en partant chercher le fromage, s'était cogné la tête sur le bord du plan de travail en tombant, se retrouvant avec une énorme bosse, avait essayé de se rattraper à la première chose qu'il avait trouvée, c'est-à-dire le manche de la poêle à frire, et, ayant échappé par miracle à l'huile bouillante, avait reçu sur la tête le deuxième œuf au plat, qui s'était crevé, et dont le jaune coulait désormais sur ses cheveux et son visage.

-Tu sais, c'est l'intention qui compte …

Itachi, toujours assis parterre, lança un regard furieux à la jeune fille, qui se retenait de rire devant la scène. Un tel niveau d'incompétence culinaire devait aussi être une forme de génie …

Le garçon se releva en jurant, et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du jaune d'œuf. Pendant ce temps-là, Sarada s'occupa de l'huile au sol, et remit le plan de travail en état, tout en réfléchissant. Himitsu. Elle ne savait rien d'elle, pas même son nom de famille, et il était très étrange qu'elle n'aille pas à l'école, alors que l'Hokage mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tous les enfants de Konoha aient une éducation correcte. De plus, de pars son origine civile et la désertion d'Itachi qui avait causé un sacré bazar, personne n'avait fait attention à sa disparition et sa grossesse, ni à leur relation. Mais là, Itachi allait rester, et ils ne pourraient pas se cacher indéfiniment, surtout si elle tombait enceinte aussi jeune que la première fois.

Sarada fut coupée dans ses réflexions par le retour du petit brun, qui continuait de râler. Il était complètement différent de d'habitude, méconnaissable, en temps normal il ne montrait que très peu, voire jamais, ses émotions, même avec sa famille, il restait impassible, comme l'Uchiha qu'il était. Mais là, il n'arrêtait pas de jurer, de se plaindre, de frapper du pied au sol de frustration, répondant méchamment en craint sans arrêt qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il était furieux et entêté … Ah ! L'amour ! Comme c'est beau !

-Je suis quand même capable de faire des sandwich putain ! … Aïe !

Encore une fois, l'apprenti cuisinier venait de se brûler, en voulant sortir les tranches du grille-pain cette fois.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Merde ! Les œufs !

Pendant un long, très long moment, Sarada l'observa courir dans tous les sens pour s'occuper tantôt du grille-pain, tantôt des œufs, ainsi que du reste, puis de tout recommencer après que telle ou telle chose ait foiré. C'était vraiment possible d'être si mauvais en cuisine ? Apparemment oui, et c'était plutôt drôle à regarder. Mais malgré ce spectacle d'une rareté exceptionnelle, la brune décida d'abréger les souffrances du plus jeune, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa calmement une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il la fusilla alors du regard, mécontent d'être interrompu pendant qu'il essayait de cuisiner.

-Quoi ?!

-Itachi, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de maltraiter ces pauvres aliments.

-Je ne les maltraite pas ! Et je peux pas arriver sans rien !

-Trouve autre chose.

-Mais j'ai pas le temps de trouver autre chose !

-Vous avez rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

-A midi !

Les deux têtes se tournèrent simultanément vers l'horloge, qui indiquait midi et demi. Itachi resta immobile quelques instants, puis se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, recroquevilla ses jambes contre son torse et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux afin d'enfouir sa tête dedans. Encore une fois, son comportement changeait complètement, qui aurait cru que quelqu'un comme Itachi prendrait un rendez-vous autant à cœur ? Sarada le regarda faire d'un air désolé, elle voulait l'aider, le rassurer, mais comment ? Après trente minutes, Himitsu devait être partie depuis un bon moment, pensant qu'il avait oublié, ou même qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensembles, c'était dommage de commencer avec un malentendu.

-Itachi …

-Fout-moi la paix !

Et il continua de déprimer. S'il avait été seul, il aurait sûrement commencé à pleurer. Son attitude changeait vraiment du tout au tout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Himitsu, c'en était presque effrayant …

Ne voulant pas insister, Sarada se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée, quelque peu inquiète. Elle remit ses chaussures le plus lentement possible, comme si elle avait peur que quelque chose se passe après qu'elle soit partie. En se levant, elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, puis secoua la tête et ouvrit vivement la porte.

Pendant quelques instants, elle resta sans réagir, à fixer la petite fille aux cheveux blancs qui se trouvait juste devant elle, deux bentô dans les mains, et qui s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper.

-Himitsu ?

-Euh … Bonjour …

Timidement, l'enfant baissa les yeux, l'air gênée, puis releva rapidement la tête, cette fois-ci avec un regard déterminée.

-Est-ce qu'Itachi est là ? On devait se retrouver pour midi mais il n'est pas venu, alors j'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose … Il n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était venu jusqu'ici ? Juste parce qu'elle s'inquiétait ? Le fait qu'il aurait pu lui poser un lapin ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit ? Soit elle ne l'avait pas mentionné pour ne pas être impolie, soit elle faisait vraiment confiance à Itachi … Soit elle était juste trop innocente, à voir. Dans tout les cas, le problème était réglé ! Sarada lui sourit chaleureusement, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Il va bien, il a juste oublié de regarder l'heure, et maintenant il déprime parce qu'il pense que tu lui en veux.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ?

-Demande-lui toi-même.

Sarada fit un clin d'œil à Himitsu en lui désignant l'intérieur de la maison. La petite fille la regarda un instant, puis s'inclina respectueusement, avant de foncer vers la cuisine, tandis que de son côté, la ninja prenait la route du bureau de l'Hokage.

-Cette petite est vraiment adorable ! J'espère que tout se passera bien pour eux.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, vous l'aurez compris, ce chap est plus ou moins un chap de transition, il y a plus d'humour que d'histoire dedans, c'est le genre de chap que j'écris en une fois. Eh bien croyez le ou non, mais c'est un des premiers passages que j'ai imaginés, et je l'attendais avec impatience XD l'idée d'itachi qui fait de la merde en cuisine m'était venue avec "sunny side battle", ce truc me tue systematiquement et je voulait absolument le mettre dans la fic, meme si ca sert a rien, c'est drole XD et surtout, je voulais poser les bases de la relation ItachixHimitsu, ainsi que le fait que Sarada soit au courant et qu'himitsu aime vraiment itachi et lui fasse confiance (je sais pas pour vous mais moi, trente minute de retard, je rentre), ca n'en a pas l'air, mais ce sont des elements importants dans les prochains chap u_u

Sur ce, a plus n_n


	21. A découvert

-Tu m'en dois une, trouillard.

-Vas-y, moque-toi, je te dirai rien !

-Je ne me moque pas, je constate.

-Sarada !

-Je ressortirai cette histoire à votre mariage.

-Espèce de …!

Itachi avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sérieux, calme et respectueux, il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'énerver ou manquer de respect envers ses aînés. Sauf avec Sarada. Elle était la seule personne avec qui il agissait de manière immature, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, ça la faisait rire, et elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il pouvait agir comme quelqu'un de son âge de temps en temps.

Depuis maintenant un mois, le jeune chûnin, qui n'avait pas encore onze ans, enchaînait les missions de rang B et A, et avait même réalisé sa première mission de rang S. Ses missions lui prenaient une grande partie de son temps, temps qu'il n'avait plus ni pour Sasuke, ni pour Himitsu, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis leur premier rendez-vous partiellement raté. Et s'il pouvait au moins voir son petit-frère à table le soir, il n'avait pas cette chance avec elle. Et quand il avait enfin un jour de libre pour enfin revoir sa nouvellement petite-amie, occasion qu'il attendait impatiemment depuis des semaines, il paniquait, et appelait Sarada au secours. En écoutant le problème du jeune ninja, elle s'était d'abord gentiment moquée de lui, puis l'avait traîné de force jusqu'au stand. Le pire étant qu'Itachi s'était laissé faire, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à y aller par lui-même. Il avait bien essayé, mais rien qu'en y pensant ses jambes tremblaient, il se mettait à transpirer, et avait même du mal à respirer. Sarada avait compris son dilemme et le tirait maintenant par le poignet à travers les rues du village.

-On est presque arrivés.

A peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase, que la jeune adulte sentit la charge au bout de son bras s'alourdir. Elle laissa alors échapper un soupir d'exaspération et accéléra le pas, bien décidée à ne pas les laisser gâcher leur relation. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin devant la petite échoppe, Himitsu les accueillit avec son grand sourire habituel, plus par réelle joie que par politesse cette fois-ci, provoquant un rougissement quasi instantané chez le plus jeune du groupe.

-Salut Itachi.

-S-S-Sa-Salut …

Sarada frappa sa main contre son visage, désespérée par la timidité d'Itachi. Où était passé le ninja de génie, qui était déjà chûnin et avait déjà réalisé plusieurs missions à hauts risques ? Visiblement il était resté en mission, ne laissant plus que le petit garçon de dix ans derrière lui … Heureusement qu'Himitsu, elle, n'était pas aussi stressée, au contraire, elle rayonnait à la simple présence de son petit-ami, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment prête à engager la conversation, elle non-plus.

-Vous ne vous voyez pas pendant un mois entier et vous n'avez rien à vous dire ? Sérieusement ?

-Sarada …!

-Moi j'attends juste qu'Itachi parle.

-Et bien tu peux attendre longtemps.

Les deux filles laissèrent échapper un petit rire, tandis que le chûnin hésitait sérieusement à partir en courant. S'il avait aussi peur de venir voir Himitsu, c'était justement parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire, il n'avait jamais su faire la conversation ! Sarada finit par les laisser seuls, prétextant une mission, non sans un dernier regard moqueur en direction de son petit-frère, accompagné d'un signe de tête encourageant.

Pendant un long moment, aucun des enfants ne prononça le moindre mot, Himitsu, à moitié affalée sur le comptoir, souriait en regardant amoureusement son petit-ami, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse par trouver un sujet de conversation, tandis qu'Itachi fixait bêtement ses pieds en jouant avec ses doigts façon Hinata, beaucoup trop stressé pour commencer à parler. Le long moment se transforma en heures, durant jusqu'à midi, où le plus jeune des deux sursauta en entendant l'autre crier à son patron de la remplacer le temps qu'elle prenne sa pose, elle attrapa ensuite deux bentô, et invita le ninja à manger avec elle derrière le stand.

Itachi accepta et la suivit, tandis que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle semblait prendre son travail comme un jeu, en offrant souvent des brochettes supplémentaires aux enfants et aux personnes âgées, ainsi qu'à lui-même, et en prenant souvent des pauses assez longues pour manger ou se détendre, ou la plupart du temps pour lire, sans que son patron ne lui dise quoique ce soit, elle le menait pour ainsi dire par le bout du nez, comme si elle était la patronne et lui l'employé, ou même le stagiaire. Mais malgré son manque de sérieux au travail, et le fait qu'elle n'aille pas à l'école, elle parlait toujours de manière calme et respectueuse, avec un vocabulaire très riche, comme une adulte de bonne famille. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui avaient plu à Itachi, sa maturité. Que ce soit dans sa façon de parler ou de se comporter, on sentait qu'elle était bien plus adulte que les autres enfants de son âge, elle avait même déjà discuté avec un client des conséquences politiques et économiques de l'attaque de Kyuubi, qui datait pourtant de presque six ans. Itachi ne trouvait pas ça impossible, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, après tout lui aussi était très mature et parlait couramment le politicien (oui, je considère la politique comme une langue à part entière), mais lui était héritier de clan, on lui enseignait ce genre de choses depuis l'enfance, Himitsu, elle, n'était pas scolarisée et vendait des dangos …

-Dis-moi Itachi, les Forces de Police sont assez tendues en ce moment, non ?

Le garçon releva la tête de son repas vers sa petite-amie, sans même avoir remarqué que cette dernière avait préparé deux bentô sans savoir qu'il allait venir, et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Oui, les Forces de Police, et même tout le clan Uchiha, commençaient à s'agiter, les précipitant de plus en plus vers l'inévitable, mais ils restaient assez discrets pour que les civils ne puissent pas le remarquer, les problèmes du clan restaient entre les membres du clan, jusqu'à ce que leur colère n'éclate. Malgré ça, Itachi ne voulait pas mentir à Himitsu ou lui cacher des choses, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'elle comprendrait la situation.

-Un peu, oui, le clan se sent rejeté parce que beaucoup de civils nous croient coupables de l'attaque de Kyuubi.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais … J'en entends beaucoup parler par les clients. Ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup ton clan.

-Il n'y a pourtant pas de raison, nous n'avons rien fait de mal …

-C'est injuste, concrètement, vous n'avez rien de différent, vous n'êtes pas le seul clan à Konoha, ni les seuls à avoir un Dôjutsu.

-Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça …

-D'autant plus que vous ne l'activez pas tous, il faut des conditions particulières. Et les rumeurs disant que le Sharingan permet de contrôler Kyuubi ne sont que des rumeurs, elles n'ont été ni confirmées, ni démenties, bien qu'elles semblent fondées. De plus, le-…

-Himitsu … Comment tu sais qu'il y a des conditions pour activer le Sharingan ? Même les membres du clan l'ignorent jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent.

-Mon père a beaucoup de livres, et sur beaucoup de sujets, j'ai dû en lire un sur le Sharingan quand j'étais plus jeune.

Le ninja haussa un sourcil, quelque peu suspicieux. Il avait beau lui faire confiance par instinct, et savoir qu'elle était très cultivée, elle n'était pas sensée savoir ce genre de choses. C'était même dangereux pour elle si les Uchiha l'apprenaient, ils seraient furieux. Et comment quelqu'un d'extérieur au clan pouvait posséder un livre contenant des informations sur le Sharingan ?

-Ton père habite dans le village ?

-Non, il vit au Nord du Pays du Feu. Je le vois deux ou trois fois par an, tout au plus.

-Et il ne te manque pas ?

Maintenant que la conversation était lancée, la gêne d'Itachi semblait avoir complètement disparue, remplacée par de la curiosité. Himitsu l'intriguait, dans le bon sens du terme, et malgré qu'elle était très renseignée sur des sujets où ça ne devrait pas être le cas, il ne sentait pas le besoin de se méfier, et avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, sur son histoire.

-Pas trop, non. Je n'ai jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec lui lorsque j'étais petite, il était trop occupé par son travail. Vers la fin de la Guerre, j'ai emménagé à Konoha, et depuis je vis là, et je m'y plais bien.

Les deux enfants discutèrent encore un long moment, se questionnant mutuellement, Itachi parlait de son petit-frère adoré, de ses entraînements, de ses missions, et de Sarada, tandis qu'Himitsu lui racontait, de manière assez vague, son enfance chez ses parents, et comment elle s'était habituée à la vie à Konoha. A cinq ans, elle avait emménagé seule dans une grande maison que lui avait achetée son père, et avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller pour tout, le ménage, la lessive, la cuisine, le jardin, les achats, etc … Itachi apprit qu'en plus de son travail, elle faisait beaucoup de baby-sitting, apparemment, elle adorait les enfants, et c'était réciproque, un point commun supplémentaire entre eux. Elle passait également le plus clair de son temps à lire, principalement des livres des autres venant des autres pays, expliquant qu'elle rêvait de devenir professeur d'Histoire, mais que son père ne l'y autorisait pas. Il restait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans son histoire, principalement vis-à-vis de sa famille, mais Itachi ne voulait pas la forcer, après tout, ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis un mois, et avaient une vraie conversation pour la première fois.

Leur repas terminé, Himitsu retourna travailler, après avoir convaincu son petit-ami de passer la voir de temps en temps, même quelques minutes, et qu'il ne la dérangerait jamais. Elle lui avait également prêté un livre sur l'Histoire d'Iwa, lui affirmant qu'il trouverait ça passionnant.

Le ninja errait maintenant dans le village, une brochette de dango à la main, repensant au temps qu'il venait de passer avec Himitsu. Son sourire lui revint en mémoire, et il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre, impatient d'en découvrir le contenu, peut-être qu'il y découvrirait des événements dont il ne se doutait même pas.

-Yo Itachi !

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir atterrir à ses côté son meilleur ami, un faux sourire collé au visage, dissimulant une forte colère évidente. Un ninja énervé, c'est mauvais signe, mais quand il sourit, c'est encore pire …

-Je te cherchais, je peux te parler en privé un moment ?

Le jeune ninja accepta, et suivit Shisui jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement le moins utilisé. Il était rare que l'adolescent soit aussi énervé, ce n'était même encore jamais arrivé, du moins pas depuis que les deux amis se connaissaient. L'aîné atterrit en premier, ayant été plus rapide dans sa course, et attendit quelques instants qu'Itachi le rejoigne, mais à peine ce dernier eut-il posé un pied au sol, qu'il fut projeté avec force contre l'arbre le plus proche, d'un coup sec dans l'estomac. Le choc de son dos contre le bois lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes, lui provoquant une douleur aiguë à la poitrine, l'empêchant de se relever. Visiblement, ç'aurait été un effort inutile, puisqu'il entendait clairement des bruits de pas se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que des bras ne viennent l'entourer et l'aider à s'asseoir, tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Désolé, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

Le blessé leva les yeux vers son ami, assis en face de lui, l'air inquiet et gêné, mais toujours énervé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre en colère à ce point ? Et pourquoi c'était Itachi qui en faisait les frais ?!

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Ca, c'était pour m'avoir menti.

-Menti ? Mais je ne t'ai pas-…!

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Shisui lui colla une feuille au visage. Itachi se recula légèrement pour pouvoir lire, et pâlit en reconnaissant le document. Un rapport de mission, écrit et signé de sa main, daté de trois ans dans le future.

* * *

Voilà ! Désolé du retard, je crois que c'est le chap qui m'aura le plus fait galérer, je ne savais meme pas par où le commencer ! Sinon maintenant vous en savez un peu plus sur himitsu n_n j'espère que vous appréciez le perso parce qu'elle va avoir un role assez important dans l'histoire, mais j'ai pas encore décidé si j'étais sadique ou pas, à voir XD Et oui, fallait bien se douter que Shisui resterait pas longtemps san réponses u_u Comme d'hab, une petite review ca fait de mal à personne et ca fait toujours plaisir n_n

Sur ce, à plus !


	22. Malade

-T'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication là.

Itachi déglutit en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Il ne pouvait pas tout révéler à son meilleur ami sans l'accord de l'Hokage, ils étaient dans une période décisive pour l'avenir du village, de leur clan, et possiblement du monde, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Shisui jouerait un rôle important dans l'histoire, bien que peu de gens le surent. Fallait-il le mettre au courant ? Question stupide, il avait déjà lu le rapport sur le massacre, évidement qu'il serait mis au courant, il ne se contenterait pas faire comme si de rien était. Mais maintenant ? Dans cette période instable ? Pouvait-il désobéir à un ordre direct de son Kage par loyauté envers son meilleur ami ? Et tous les mettre en danger par la même occasion ? Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, Shisui pourrait les aider, et trouver une solution … Non … Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision, et son ami devrait parfaitement le savoir. Pourtant il était là, devant lui, à attendre une réponse de sa part, alors que les mots refusaient de sortir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Itachi doutait …

Une minute passa, puis deux, et Shisui commençait à s'inquiéter. Son meilleur ami était pâle comme un linge, enfin, plus que d'habitude. Agir sous le coup de la colère et le mettre au pied du mur n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement, si le prix à payer était la santé mentale d'Itachi … Et sa santé physique aussi apparemment …

-Itachi, je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer, pas d'arrêter de respirer …

Le garçon releva la tête, légèrement incrédule, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il avala alors une grande bouffé d'air, et ferma les yeux. N'importe qui penserait qu'il réfléchissait simplement à une réponse, mais Shisui était son meilleur ami, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça, et en le réalisant, il s'en voulu d'avoir agit comme un idiot.

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé les documents, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les lire sur place, et avait dû partir précipitamment en entendant quelqu'un arriver, emportant uniquement la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains, pour ne pas qu'on remarque trop vite qu'une intrusion avait eu lieu. C'était imprudent, illégal et contre ses principes, et le jônin n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait volé des documents dans le bureau de l'Hokage, mais cette histoire allait trop loin pour qu'il reste les bras croisés, son meilleur ami était concerné ! Assis contre un arbre, alors qu'il parcourait du regard ce qui semblait être un rapport de mission, il eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui s'arrêtait. « coup d'état », « massacre de clan », « désertion obligatoire », l'écriture d'Itachi, sa signature, tout sur cette feuille lui donnait l'impression d'être victime d'une très mauvaise blague, la seule chose relativement rassurante était la date, prouvant que ce qui était écrit ne pouvait techniquement pas être réel, après tout, il était noté que tout ça se passerait trois ans dans le future. Pourtant, ce document se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ça ne pouvait donc pas être un faux, et son clan commençait bel et bien à penser à un coup d'état, tandis qu'Itachi était le premier à s'y opposer, mais au train où allaient les choses, les tensions ne tiendraient jamais trois ans, tout le monde craquerait avant, alors pourquoi cette date …? Comme si c'était prévu, programmé. Et pourquoi Itachi ? Jusqu'où allait cette histoire ? Ce complot ? Et pourquoi son meilleur ami ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Quoique cette réponse-ci était logique, sûrement un secret de rang S. Mais s'il voulait des réponses, il ne pourrait les trouver qu'auprès d'une seule personne. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Shisui, les nerfs à vif, s'était élancé à la recherche d'Itachi, ne remarquant même pas la pair d'yeux bleus qui l'observait depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau.

-Désolé Shisui, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler …

L'aîné soupira, expulsant les derniers restes de colère qu'il avait en lui, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. « Évidement qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, abruti » pensa Shisui pour lui-même. Il se promit alors de ne plus jamais agir sur le coup de la colère, tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'était de confronter son meilleur ami à 'un des pires choix auxquels un ninja puisse faire face : les ordres ou ses amis.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Quand j'ai lu le rapport, j'ai un peu paniqué et je suis venu te voir sans réfléchir. J'aurais dû savoir que t'étais sous secret, je voulais pas te mettre la pression comme ça …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta f-…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux et attrapa fermement son haut au niveau du cœur, effrayant son ami. Sans se poser de question, le plus âgé prit les épaules de son ami, le regard rempli d'inquiétude, se mit à l'appeler et à lui parler, de peur ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Itachi se calma et retira finalement sa main de sa bouche, reprenant doucement son souffle. Shisui fixa la petite quantité de sang qui s'y trouvait d'un air horrifié, tandis que le plus jeune restait livide.

-Ok, il t'est arrivé quoi là …?

-Je … J'en sais rien …

-C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

Itachi voulu répondre que oui, quand toutes les fois où il avait ressentit des douleurs au cœur ou à la poitrine lui revinrent en mémoire, la plus récente étant quelques minutes auparavant, quand Shisui l'avait envoyé contre l'arbre. Il n'avait pas frappé trop fort, c'était juste son corps qui n'avait pas résisté …

-Itachi ? Oh, répond-moi andouille !

L'enfant sursauta, son ami le fixait toujours avec inquiétude, pour immédiatement reporter son attention sur sa récente découverte. Depuis combien de temps était-il malade ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? … Est-ce que Sarada le savait …? Sûrement pas, sinon elle lui en aurait parlé, elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour lui cacher son état de santé. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave ? Non, il venait de tousser du sang, ça ne pouvait pas ne pas être grave. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? De toutes les situations possibles, pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans celle qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, Shisui lui attrapa fermement le poignet et le força à se lever, récoltant un regard perdu et légèrement embrumé, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ses craintes quant à l'état de santé de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'emmène chez un médecin. On reparlera de ce document plus tard.

-Mais-…

-Pas de mais.

Itachi soupira, résigné et soulagé de s'être malgré tout sorti de cette situation, tandis que Shisui, après avoir lâché son bras, l'emmenait vers l'hôpital pour un bilan de santé. Restant inconsciemment attentif à son environnement, plus par habitude que par réelle précaution, il continuait de réfléchir à sa potentielle maladie. Il s'inquiétait peut-être pour rien, mais la paranoïa étant presque considérée comme une qualité chez les ninja, sauf exception à Danzô, alors personne ne le lui reprocherait. Et puis, pour lui reprocher, il faudrait être au courant, et le chûnin hésitait sérieusement à en parler à ses proches. Si c'était grave, sa mère serait probablement dévastée à l'idée de perdre un de ses enfants ; elle avait assez confiance en ses talents de ninja pour ne pas se faire trop de soucis lorsqu'il partait en mission, d'autant plus qu'il revenait rarement avec plus que des bleus ou de petites coupures, mais s'il était malade ? Et son père ? Serait-il déçu ? En colère ? Et Sasuke …? Non … Non, il ne leur dirait pas.

-Shisui, atte-…

Coupant les deux ninja dans leur course sur les toits, un bruit d'explosion retentit dans tout le village. Les habitants, civils comme ninja, se figèrent dans leurs activités, observant avec incompréhension le nuage de fumé qui s'élevait depuis le Nord-Est de Konoha.

* * *

Voilà ! Désolé si j'ai mis du temps, ce chap m'a pris la tête ... J'ai beaucoup de mal à développer les émotions des perso alors des chap comme celui-là ont tendance à facilement me stresser, je me retrouve à bloquer, recommencer, re-bloquer, sur des passages qui au final prennent une demi-ligne, ce qui n'est pas très encourageant quand je sais que je fais déjà des chap assez courts. J'essaie aussi de mieux gérer l'équilibrage dialogue/texte mais bon, ce n'est pas une très grande réussite pour l'instant. Bref, c'est encore loin d'être parfait mais je fais des efforts, et tant que vous appréciez l'histoire, ça me va n_n Et comme d'hab, une petite review ça fait pas de mal.

Sur ce, à plus n_n


	23. Réincarné

La fumé s'élevait lentement dans le ciel, au Nord-Est du village. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que les ninja se mettent sur leurs gardes ; les medic-nin se rassemblaient vers l'hôpital et se préparaient à d'éventuels blessés, les chûnin maintenaient l'ordre parmi les civils et les regroupaient à l'autre bout du village, tandis que jônin et Anbu se dirigeaient vers le lieu de l'explosion, prêts au combat s'il le fallait. Itachi et Shisui, en bon ninja, s'étaient joints à leurs collègues, repoussant la visite médicale à plus tard, au plus grand bonheur du plus jeune.

Alors qu'il aidait à encadrer et calmer la population, le jeune Uchiha ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers le lieu de l'explosion. Ca non plus, ce n'était pas prévu, donc c'était en lien avec quelque chose qui avait changé, mais quoi ?

-Nii-san !

Paniqué et en larmes, un petit Sasuke sortit de la foule pour venir se jeter dans les bras de son frère, suivi de près de Naruto, un bol de ramen dans les mains.

-Vous n'étiez pas sensés être sur les terrains d'entraînement avec Boruto ?

-On y allait, mais sur le trajet il a dit qu'il devait vérifier un truc.

-Du coup il nous a laissé devant le stand de ramen, et l'autre idiot en a profité.

-Eh ! C'est toi l'idiot !

-Non c'est toi !

-Non !

-Stop ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri, on reparlera de ça plus tard.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et retournèrent dans la foule, non sans se lancer des regards qui se voulaient meurtriers, tandis qu'Itachi continuait de faire son travail de chûnin, tout en réfléchissant. Boruto était quelqu'un de sérieux et responsable, bien que d'après Sarada ça n'ait pas toujours été le cas, alors quelle raison aurait pu le pousser à laisser les enfants seuls, comme ça, sans explication ? Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose, et sûrement en lien avec l'explosion.

Après plusieurs minutes, un Anbu, qu'Itachi reconnu comme étant Sarada, vint se poser au milieu de la foule pour annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et que des explications leurs seraient données le lendemain matin, le temps de faire le point sur ce qui venait d'arriver.

Chacun retourna à ses occupations, répandant déjà des rumeurs sur l'incident, plus tordues les unes que les autres, beaucoup accusant malheureusement les Uchiha. Itachi, lui, envisageait de ramener son frère chez eux, quand Sarada posa une main sur son épaule, lui demandant de la suivre dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cherchant Sasuke du regard pour voir qu'il avait rejoint leur mère, il s'élança à travers les toits, curieux de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

En chemin, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater le nombre de blessés. Il n'y avait peut-être eu qu'une seule et unique explosion, relativement petite, mais elle avait eu lieu sous-terre, entraînant un éboulement qui fit énormément de victimes. Dont étrangement beaucoup d'Anbu, reconnaissables au tatouage sur leur bras, alors que leur Q.G. était pratiquement à l'opposé du village …

Arrivé dans le bureau, Itachi sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, comme chaque fois ces personnes se retrouvaient ici. Son père, les Sandaime et Yondaime Hokage, Jiraya, Shikaku Nara, Sarada, et … Pas de Boruto … Ca sentait mauvais tout ça, en temps normal, Boruto n'aurait jamais laissé des enfants sans surveillance, surtout Naruto. Ajoutez à ça qu'il avait disparu peu de temps avant l'explosion, et qu'il n'était pas revenu, il y avait approximativement 100 % de chances qu'il soit impliqué … Approximativement, vraiment. Après avoir passé son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes dans son bureau, Minato prit la parole, une pointe de frustration dans la gorge.

-Vous avez tous été témoins de l'explosion de tout-à-l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Les ninja acquiescèrent, retenant leur souffle, bien qu'il aient tous compris ce que leur Kage voulait leur annoncer, et étaient surtout là pour les explications.

-Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais c'est Boruto qui l'a provoquée.

S'il n'y avait aucune surprise à ce niveau-là, tous baissèrent la tête en serrant les poings, ayant préféré s'être trompés. Sarada retira son masque, et prit la parole, la voix tremblante, remplie de colère contre elle-même. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas pu les protéger. Sa mère n'exagérait pas quand elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait ressentit au départ de ses coéquipiers, le sentiment de n'avoir servi à rien, pire, d'avoir gêné, elle qui avait tout fait pour aider, qui l'avait promis à son père …

-Avant de partir, Boruto est venu me voir, il m'a expliqué qu'il allait libéré Mitsuki. L'explosion a eu lieu au Q.G. de la Racine et leur a permis de s'enfuir du village …

-Du village ?

-Tu es en train de dire qu'ils ont déserté …

-Une simple explosion comme celle-là n'est sûrement pas venue à bout de Danzô, il serait trop dangereux pour Mitsuki de rester au village. Quant à Boruto, il a …

Sarada resserra encore son poing, si c'était possible, et tourna la tête vers Itachi, qui attendait, comme tous les autres, la suite des explications.

-Il va intégrer l'Akatsuki et, avec Obito, essayer de se débarrasser de Zetsu avant de détruire l'organisation de l'intérieur.

Le chûnin fronça les sourcils, confus. N'était-ce pas ce qu' _il_ était sensé faire, avant que Sarada ne se porte volontaire à sa place ?

-Je comprends pour Mitsuki mais … Pourquoi les rejoindre maintenant ? Ils n'ont pas encore leurs membres définitifs.

-C'était prévisible … Vous êtes tous au courant de l'histoire d'Indra et Ashura ?

-Vous nous l'avez racontée, oui.

-Au fil du temps, leurs âmes se sont réincarnées, suivant toujours plus ou moins le même schéma : forte complicité, rivalité, dispute, haine de l'âme d'Indra, réconciliation. Mais en partant de là, on est en droit de se dire qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas les seuls à se réincarner.

En prononçant sa dernière phrase, l'Anbu tourna à nouveau la tête vers son petit-frère, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous les ninja, se prenant de plein fouet une révélation qu'ils n'avaient pas vue venir.

-Galère …

-Boruto serait la réincarnation d'Itachi …?

-Non. Boruto _est_ la réincarnation d'Itachi, c'est un fait.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

-Parce que, comme je l'ai dit, beaucoup d'événements se répètent d'une vie à l'autre. Boruto était considéré comme un génie, il était prêt à tout pour sa petite-sœur, et même maintenant il va jusqu'à déserter pour sauver Mitsuki, de la même façon que mon oncle a déserté pour protéger mon père … Je pense que si nous avions grandi en temps de guerre, les ressemblances auraient été encore plus flagrantes.

Chacun se mit à réfléchir à ces nouvelles informations. Fugaku avait du mal à croire que son fils se soit réincarné en Hyuuga, heureusement qu'ils étaient les seuls à être au courant, sinon cela aurait pu causer de gros problèmes au sein du clan. Shikaku, lui, réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait dans la suite des événements ; tout ce qu'il était sensé arriver à Itachi pouvait également arriver à Boruto, voire aux deux, d'un côté cela leur donnait une issue de secours s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des deux, mais en même temps, si se sacrifier faisait partit de leur « schéma de vie », il y en aurait forcément un qui ne survivrait pas. C'était sûrement pour ça que Sarada s'était portée volontaire pour le massacre, elle voulait éviter cette corvée autant à Itachi qu'à Boruto, espérant sûrement que ce serait suffisant pour les empêcher tous les deux de déserter … Et bien c'était raté, Boruto avait déserté et le coup d'état était toujours d'actualité, et plus tôt que prévu.

-Quelle galère …

-Donc, que fait-on maintenant ?

-Il nous faut d'abord contacter Boruto, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Si Mitsuki est avec lui, ils utiliseront sûrement ses serpents. Ils sont discrets, peuvent entrer et sortir du village à leur guise, et porter des messages.

-Des serpents … C'est vrai que c'est le gosse d'Orochimaru, ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas vu que j'oublie !

-En parlant d'Orochimaru, vu qu'il est en quelque sorte en partenariat avec Danzô, il se peut qu'il ait été mis au courant de certaines choses.

-Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça …

-Je m'occuperai d'Orochimaru. Le peu que vous m'ayez dit sur celui de votre époque est bien suffisant pour me convaincre qu'il est encore possible de le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Minato laissa échapper un sourire, malgré la tension qui l'habitait. Il se sentait fier d'être l'élève d'un homme avec un aussi grand cœur, et il était rassuré de savoir que ce même homme avait pris soin de son fils pour lui dans une autre ligne temporelle. Au moins, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ici, Naruto ne serait pas seul. Du moins, il l'espérait …

* * *

Enfin ! Non je n'étais pas morte, ni enlevée par des extraterrestres ! Quoique ... Bref, vous l'aurez peut-etre remarqué mais j'ai VRAIMENT du mal à gérer l'équilibrage texte/dialogue, si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse, surtout en ce moment où je me perds un peu dans l'histoire.

Sinon, oui j'ai changé le résumé, je trouve que celui-ci correspond beaucoup mieux et est plus explicite sur l'histoire n_n

Concernant l'idée "Boruto réincarnation d'Itachi", elle est totalement de moi (ou si quelqu'un d'autre y a pensé je ne suis pas au courant) ! Je l'ai utilisée comme élément scénaristique dans la fic, mais quand on y réfléchit, ça marche aussi dans l'anime, les points communs n'en finissent pas : génie, dôjutsu cheaté, proche de son père au début puis en froid avec, s'en fout de lui mais s'enerve quand naruto n'est pas là à l'annive d'hima, comme itachi qui avait dû insisté pour que fugaku aille à la rentrée des classes de sasuke, lien avec un groupe criminel (akatsuki, kara), bandeau de déserteur, et j'en passe. Au fond, y a vraiment que le caractère qui diffère, et vu qu'Itachi est mon perso préféré ça me fait trop bizarre mais en même temps je suis contente qu'il reste une part de lui XD

Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai commencé à écrire une autre fic, mais je ne la posterai que quand je l'aurai terminée sinon ce sera ingérable, mais je pense que le sujet vous plaira n_n

Sur ce, à plus !


	24. Plan

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, le premier reflex de Sarada fut de trouver quelque chose à frapper. Elle avait échoué, incapable qu'elle était. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger Mitsuki, Boruto s'était sacrifié pour aller le sauver, et le problème du massacre n'était toujours pas résolu ! Et elle n'avait rien fait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et ça la frustrait. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient en danger, elle le savait, et n'avait rien fait.

Balayant rapidement la pièce du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa table basse, où elle eut subitement envie de faire s'écraser son poing. Mais alors que ses doigts frôlaient le bois, elle se rendit compte que le meuble n'était pas pas déblayé. Bien sûr, elle se moquait des dessous de verre et autres petits bibelots, or, c'était actuellement un pendentif en forme du blason des Hyuuga qu'elle avait sous les yeux à cet instant. Boruto avait reçu ce collier pour son dernier anniversaire à leur époque, tout comme elle avait eu un médaillon représentant l'éventail des Uchiha.

Le prenant avec autant de délicatesse que possible, malgré ses mains tremblantes, elle le pressa contre sa poitrine avant de tomber à genoux, murmurant des excuses, tant à son ami qu'à son petit-frère d'adoption, ainsi qu'à son père, à qui elle avait promis de les protéger.

Après plusieurs minutes à sangloter, la jeune adulte se releva enfin et observa le bijoux. Il n'était pas bien grand, deux ou trois centimètres tout au plus, et n'était pas fait de matériaux précieux, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire d'un clan aussi prestigieux que les Hyuuga. Pourtant, Sarada se souvenait parfaitement de la petite lueur émue dans les yeux de Boruto lorsqu'il l'avait reçu, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si touché, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il n'avait, à sa connaissance, jamais porté l'emblème du clan de sa mère, alors qu'il était très proche de sa famille. Peut-être était-ce pour ça ?

Sarada retourna le pendentif, et eut la surprise d'y voir gravé trois chiffres, précédés par la lettre S. Réfléchissant quelques instants, son esprit d'Anbu lui rappela qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro de dossier de villageois, S étant ceux secrets ou trop importants pour être classés avec les civils ou ninja ordinaires. C'était par exemple le cas de l'Hokage, des Anbu, ainsi que de Naruto, de par son statut de Jinchuuriki.

Qui que soit la personne correspondante, c'était quelqu'un d'important, vers qui Boruto, avant de partir, avait voulu envoyer son amie.

Séchant rapidement ses larmes dont elle avait honte, Sarada remit son masque et s'élança vers la tour de l'Hokage, direction les archives.

Faisant glisser son regard sur l'étagère, la jeune fille trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Au milieu de tous les épais dossiers de membres de l'Anbu s'en trouvait un incroyablement fin, introuvable si l'on en connaissait pas le numéro ou s'il était mal rangé. A l'intérieur ne se trouvaient que deux feuilles, là où il y en avait habituellement au moins une dizaine.

Sarada crut qu'elle allait à nouveau s'effondrer en lisant. Ramassant le peu de fierté personnelle qu'il lui restait, elle remonta jusqu'au bureau du Yondaime, dossier à la main, et attendit quelques minutes qu'il termine son rendez-vous.

Après que toutes les personnes, soit Hiashi Hyuuga et un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau, soient sorties, l'Hokage invita l'Anbu à rentrer, et l'interrogea sur la raison de sa visite, si tôt après la mise au point sur le départ de Boruto.

-A vrai dire, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour empêcher, ou au moins grandement retarder le massacre.

-Je suis tout ouï.

-Pour être honnête, Boruto l'avait découvert avant moi, je me demande même pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé plus tôt. Bref, ça concerne ce dossier.

Sarada ouvrit la pochette et en sortit les deux feuilles qu'elle contenait pour les poser devant son chef, qui la regarda d'un air légèrement septique. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille exposait son idée, un sourire grandissant se dessinait sur le visage de Minato. Tout le monde avait tout à gagner si tout se passait bien, et il n'y avait aucune raison que les choses tournent mal. Le blond se sentit très fier de son petit-fils, bien que ce dernier semble aussi têtu que son père et sa grand-mère, il venait de prouver qu'il pouvait avoir un esprit réfléchi et sensé lorsqu'il le voulait. Un plan si simple et pourtant si efficace …

-Va mettre Itachi au courant et dire à Fugaku qu'il est convoquer ici dès que possible, je lui expliquerai tout ça moi-même. Et s'il refuse, je n'hésiterai pas à faire intervenir Mikoto.

-Je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrêmes …

-Tu as raison, mais on ne sait jamais. Et le plus dur sera de convaincre le Daimyô.

-S'il refuse, j'ai également un plan pour le faire changer d'avis.

-Très bien, je te fais confiance, Sarada.

Sarada sourit derrière son masque, avant de s'incliner et de se retirer, emportant avec elle une copie du dossier qui allait peut-être sauver la vie de tout un clan.

-Tu ferais une excellente Hokage …

Alors qu'elle atterrissait devant les portes du domaine Uchiha, deux ninja chargés de surveiller l'entrée lui bloquèrent le passage. Sarada y était peut-être la bienvenue, mais pas une Anbu en service.

-L'Hokage souhaite s'entretenir avec Fugaku-sama dans les plus brefs délais.

Les gardes acquiescèrent, faisant passer le message à l'un de leurs collègues, qui partit immédiatement vers le commissariat, tandis que Sarada faisait demi-tour pour se pouvoir se changer à l'abri des regards. Une fois en tenue civile, elle entra dans le domaine, souriante, par la grande porte, adressant des salutations enjouées aux gardes, avant de se diriger avec impatience vers la maison principale, pressée d'annoncer la nouvelle à son petit-frère.

-Sarada-nee-san !

Sasuke descendit des épaules de son grand-frère, et, traversant sa chambre sans prêter attention aux jouets étalés sur le sol, enroula ses petits bras autour des jambes de la jeune fille.

-Je suis trop content de te voir ! Dis, tu joues avec nous ?

-Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin de ma pause, et il faut que je parle à ton frère.

Encore assis sur le lit, Itachi haussa un sourcil. Ils étaient tous les deux sortis d'une réunion à peine une heure auparavant, que pouvait-il déjà y avoir de nouveau et d'assez important pour que Sarada vienne interrompre les deux frères alors qu'ils jouaient comme ils n'en avaient que rarement l'occasion ?

-Tu veux lui parler de quoi ?

Sarada s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'enfant et posa une main sur sa tête, se rapprochant comme pour ne pas être entendue, avant de commencer à parler avec un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres.

-J'ai des informations capitales à lui donner de la part de l'Hokage lui-même. L'avenir du village en dépend.

-Ouah ! C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Mais personne ne doit être au courant, c'est top secret, d'accord ?

-Chef oui chef !

Sasuke se mit au garde-à-vous devant la plus grande, qui sourit de plus belle devant tant d'enthousiasme. Elle se leva et fit signe à Itachi de la suivre, le menant jusque sur le ponton qui entourait la maison. Elle s'y assit, et tendit une enveloppe jaunie au plus jeune alors qu'il la rejoignait. Le chûnin reconnu rapidement un dossier de villageois, en ayant déjà vus plusieurs sur le bureau de son père. Sans l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers son aînée qui semblait trépigner d'impatience, la questionnant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre-là.

Bien que septique, l'enfant obéit, faisant pleinement confiance à sa sœur de cœur. Avant même qu'il ait retiré complètement la première feuille, il fut surpris d'y voir, en haut à droite, une photo d'Himitsu. Pourquoi Sarada lui montrait-elle le dossier de sa petit-amie ? Ce genre de choses étaient confidentielles, son père le lui avait bien expliqué il y a longtemps. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à propos d'elle qu'il devait savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas briser sa confiance, si elle lui cachait des choses, c'est qu'elle avait une raison de le faire, et il voulait respecter cela.

-Itachi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes ça ?

-Je l'ai dit tout-à-l'heure. C'est l'Hokage qui m'a demandé de te mettre au courant de certaines choses.

-Donc ce que tu as dit à Sasuke …

-La pure vérité. Allez, n'aies pas peur et lis.

Quelque peu inquiet quant à ce qu'il allait découvrir, Itachi sortit complètement la première feuille et la parcouru du regard. Dès les premières informations, il comprit ce que voulait lui monter son aînée, bien qu'il ait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en ce moment même.

-Honôko ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux dire comme-…

-Ne poses pas de question dont tu connais déjà la réponse, et lis !

Surpris par le ton utilisé, le garçon se concentra à nouveau sur sa lecture, n'en détachant cette fois pas les yeux avant d'avoir terminé. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin en bas de la page, il sentit son cœur le brûler légèrement et sa respiration devenir saccadée, signe d'une nouvelle crise, peu aidée par le choc qu'il venait d'avoir. Retenant son souffle pour forcer ses poumons et son cœur à se calmer avant que Sarada ne s'en aperçoive, il réalisant avec surprise que cela fonctionnait, bien que ce ne soit sûrement pas bon pour sa santé, il nota cette technique dans un coin de sa tête et orienta ses pensées vers sa petite-amie. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va, Itachi ?

-Oui … C'est juste un peu dur à encaisser …

Itachi porta son doigt jusqu'à une ligne vers le bas de la feuille, semblant caresser les mots sans oser les toucher. Sarada soupira et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, accompagnée de son habituel sourire bienveillant.

-Je crois que tu ne vois pas les choses sous le bon angle.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, j'ai parlé de tout ça avec le Yondaime, et on s'est mis d'accord sur un plan qui pourrait tout arranger.

-Je t'écoute.

Itachi écouta attentivement chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Sarada, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver. C'était un plan assez simple, un peu niais, presque trop idéal pour être vrai, et pourtant sans faille. Son père accepterait forcément, Himitsu et lui pourraient rester ensemble, et, pour peu que le Daimyô refuse, il n'aurait plus à mentir à Shisui, qui serait du coup mis dans la confidence. Tout était pour le mieux. Boruto méritait bien plus que lui son statu de génie.

Le seul problème à présent, était cette fichue maladie …

* * *

Si vous saviez à quel point ce chap m'a pris la tête ! il n'a pas été dur à "écrire", je l'ai fait en presque une fois, mais j'ai passé, eh bien, plus d'un mois, à bloquer comme une idiote chaque fois que j'étais devant, je ne savais juste pas comment commencer. si vous écrivez, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle ...

Sinon, concernant le fameux plan, si je ne l'ai pas dévoilé, sachez qu'il est prêt et attend depuis longtemps, je ne savais juste pas comment l'amener dans l'histoire, mais maintenant, tout roule ! Himitsu prend de l'importance, qui aurait cru que son simple dossier permettrait de sauver le clan Uchiha ?

J'aimerais aussi vous demandez votre avis sur une fic que j'écrirai si vous êtes motivés, étant donné que je ne suis que moyennement inspirée pour l'histoire, mais que l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. En gros, ce serait l'histoire d'un OC réincarné qui, contrairement à tous les OC réincarnés que j'ai vus jusque là, déciderait d'utiliser ses connaissances pour faire le mal ou quelque chose considéré comme mal, et pas pour sauver ou protéger tel ou tel perso en mode ange gardien, cet OC sera du genre sans cœur et ne se cassera pas la tête avec des questions de morale, avec un peu le même genre de façon de faire qu'Orochimaru, sans avoir le même but, en plus de posséder un pouvoir cheaté que je n'ai, jusqu'ici, jamais vu dans une autre fic. Lequel ? Secret n_n

J'ai aussi écrit environ la moitié d'une autre fic sur Itachi et qui me tiens à cœur, j'envisage d'en écrire une qui tournerait autour de Shisui s'il n'était pas né à Konoha, et un OS devrait sortir dans pas très longtemps.

Bref, pleins de petits projets, certains verront le jour, d'autres non. C'est triste mais c'est la vie. Comme d'hab, une petite review ça ne fait de mal à personne, et ça fait toujours plaisir, en plus d'être bon pour la motivation !

Sur ce, à plus !


End file.
